KnM: Las Amantes Eternas
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Esta historia narra los sucesos de la serie original de Kannazuki no Miko pero relatándolos de una forma mucho más elaborada... Chikane y Himeko, las sacerdotisas de la luna y el sol respectivamente, tendrán que sufrir el nuevo ciclo de las reencarnaciones para derrotar a la malvada deidad de Yamata no Orochi. Traducción de "KnM: Lovers Eternal" de "Tsuyazakura Kouyuki".
1. El Inicio de un Final

Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a TNK Stuido y a Geneon Entertainment y al apodado "Kaishaku". Este trabajo es enteramente ficticio y sólo pretende ser una muestra de cariño y gratitud a una serie animada que yo considero una obra maestra que verdaderamente me encanta.

…

 **Prólogo: El Inicio de un Final**

Saliendo de un portal – uno cuidadosamente escondido para evitar miradas indiscretas – llegó hasta lo más alto del cerúleo cielo el cual se extendía a lo largo de todo el horizonte. Bajo ella estaba la sagrada ciudad de Izumo – formada sobre un gran disco que abarca al menos varios miles de kilómetros proporcionando cobijo para algo más de cuatro millones de personas – que brillaba a la luz del amanecer como una muchísimas piedras preciosas.

A ambos lados de Ama no Ukihashi se encontraba el hermosísimo bulevar y había alineados almacén tras almacén bajo la fresca sombra de los árboles de cerezos que volvían a florecer ese año. Sobre el limpio pavimento dioses y diosas pasaban sin apuro conversando con sus respectivos compañeros en voz baja. Sus ojos inquietos y cansados miraban hacia todos los lados como esperando a que saltara tras ellos un asesino escondido en las sombras. Los Inmortales encontraron a sus asesinos cuando dos hombres salieron de una próxima intersección… Permanecían en silencio y sus miradas eran lo suficientemente espinosas para detectar un gran orgullo.

Los hombres eran lo suficientemente jóvenes y apuestos para hacer descabezar a cualquier mujer. Aunque no fueron sus rostros los que hicieron identificar que un mal agüero se avecinaba… sino que fueron las mangas de sus níveas capas adornadas en la parte de las muñecas en los cuales tenían dibujados unos pentagramas dorados dentro de unos círculos que no era más que el La Sagrada División de Mensajeros, el hogar de todos los espías.

Con todo los Inmortales del Paraíso miraron a los mensajeros que se paseaban con arrogancia y sin preocuparse por los que podrían llegar a tropezar apenas dándose cuenta del disgusto de los demás. Para los ciudadanos de Izumo los Mensajeros eran comparables a una guarida de víboras que atacaban a cualquiera que caía en la misma.

Claro está que los hombres podrían llegar a no saberlo pero sus acciones manchaban sus nombres. Unas palabras mal medidas podían llevar a que un pobre tonto fuera arrastrado al Santuario Central para un interrogatorio. Y los Mensajes muy pocas veces hablaban mucho. Aunque ninguno sería acusado injustamente gracias al perfecto sistema sostenido en el Centro pero ser mirado sostenidamente por La Asamblea Celestial no era una experiencia para nada placentera.

Como si percibieran la hostilidad a su alrededor los Mensajeros apresuraron un poco el paso con un leve signo de molestia. Y a pesar de que se dieron media vuelta para desparecer por un callejón del bulevar de Ame no Ukihashi el humor de los viandantes no mejoró mucho. Los dioses y diosas volvieron a sus actividades pero sus severas y casi iguales expresiones lo decían todo sobre lo que notaban por dentro.

Algo interesante a notar es que ya que los Santos Mensajeros acapararon toda la atención de los Inmortales directamente ninguno notó los doce obeliscos de acero que se emplazaron a la distancia sobre Izumo. A decir verdad fingían muy bien que aquellos bloques de metal no existían ya que estuvieron bastante enojados con el Gran Señor de Izumo cuando éste anunció que iba a mandarlas a construir y estuvieron furiosos cuando el hombre desestimó su desaprobación. Al fin y al cabo los Pilares de Kusanagi eran de todo menos una declaración de su libertad en Izumo puesto que consideraban que ésta colgaba de un hilo muy fino que era un hecho que no les gustaba para nada recordar. Pero ella se preguntaba por qué los Inmortales no pensaban en emigrar a Reiha. El Corazón del Inframundo siempre fue un sitio más hermoso para vivir y también uno en el cual el que se le permitía a la gente tener tanta libertad como quisieran siempre que no violaran las leyes. Claro que el Sello del Campo de las Rosas Cristalinas podrían llegar a encerrar sus poderes durante el primer año que vivieran allí pero…

Le dio sacudidas hacia los lados a su cabeza pues estaba desperdiciando tiempo valioso. Sus ojos trazaron el patrón del hechizo de invisibilidad para asegurarse de que aún le funcionaba. Descendió hasta un edificio ubicado al lado este de Izumo el cual parecía un exágono desde la vista de los pájaros. Como era habitual el Salón de los Recuerdos era vigilado y en sus inmediaciones no había alma errante alguna ya que los Inmortales casi nunca iban por allí salvo que hiciera mucha falta porque advertían los innumerables sellos invisibles y barreras tejidas alrededor del edificio. Nadie tenía idea de las trampas que podrían llegar encontrarse si se acercaban demasiado. Ella misma se daba cuenta de que con un paso en falso su ya de por sí frágil existencia quedaría al descubierto. Los Inmortales de Izumo siempre fueron unos cobardes pero ella no lo era.

Parada frente al Salón de los Recuerdos concentrando sus poderes celestiales cada vez que se acercaba a un sello oculto o barrera. Para su satisfacción cada una de las trampas se movía a cada uno de sus lados dejando libre el camino hacia la entrada. Ella sonrío pues parecía que seguía teniendo cierto control de su gran poder. Sin embargo cuando notó una presencia poderosísima dentro del salón supo que se acercaba al Guardián.

¿Cómo era que estaba allí? Es verdad que el salón era su oficina pero el hombre sólo trabajaba allí sólo dos veces a la semana repartiendo sus otros deberes para con el Paraíso. Ciertamente éste no era uno de sus días de trabajo en el salón pero su horario debió haber sido cambiado mientras estuvo ausente en Izumo. Pensó que tenía muy mala suerte o directamente la peor de las malas suertes murmuró irritada.

Pero no podía retirarse como una cobarde. Se había ido para juntar las suficientes fuerzas para romper el límite dimensional que protegía al Paraíso. La situación era grave puesto que corría el riesgo de perder su posesión para preciada para toda la eternidad.

Decidió ser valiente así que abrió la puerta doble. No le temía al Guardián pues ya sabía que él no le haría daño alguno pero la posibilidad de que se negara a cooperar con ella la horrorizaba. Ella no poseía el suficiente poder como para persuadirlo. Si el hombre así lo deseaba tendría que volver con las manos vacías. Suspiró y se dijo que aunque la posibilidad era nimia todavía la había.

"¡Vos…!" el Guardián del Salón de los Recuerdos que era increíblemente guapo abrió grande los ojos. A pesar de que ella vestía una capucha él la reconoció y que de no ser así la habría abatido. Se hizo el silencio mientras que colgando de la plataforma flotante sobre el mar brillante de los recuerdos que sostenía una torre de cristal cuya superficie lisa reflejaba las luces del mar brillante al igual que los espejos mejor pulidos… Un anillo de platino gigantesco que llevaba grabado las marcas del sol y la luna en lados opuestos giraban en silencio alrededor de la estructura. Ella frunció el seño pues era por la torre de Kannazuki que hoy el Guardián estaba presente.

Se mordió los labios, cayó de rodillas, se inclinó y puso la frente sobre el piso.

"Nii-Sama, te lo ruego… Por favor…".

Rogó.

Él debía saber la razón por la que a pesar del riesgo llegó a este sitio.

"De acuerdo".

Se sorprendió y aunque bien sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella nunca supuso que dejaría las reglas de lado.

"Nii-Sama, te lo agradezco muchísimo".

Se volvió a inclinar ante él derramando lágrimas pero tratando de controlar los sollozos.

Todos esos años dolorosos y desgarradores habían llegado a su fin. Se puso de pie y casi temblaba de la alegría.

"No hacía falta semejante reverencia…".

Se expresó el Guardián mientras se giraba y extendía el brazo hacia el bloque de cristal que permanecía al otro lado de la plataforma. Aquel era el dispositivo que controlaba el Salón de los Recuerdos aunque se detuvo en seco cuando una pantalla holográfica apareció de la nada.

"¡Eh, ¿por qué no las liberaste aún…!? ¡Sabes muy buen que la paciencia del Gran Señor es tremendamente limitada!".

Se mostraba en la pantalla la cara de un hombre mirada petulante y su voz no era menos soberbia. Ella tragó saliva… Era Yuusaku, el Jefe de los Santos Mensajeros y el bastardo que era el segundo al mando del Señor del Paraíso.

"¡Eh, ¿qué hay detrás de ti!?".

Un orbe de luz cegadora apareció en la palma del Guardián.

"¡Corre! ¡Corre enseguida! ¡Vuelve cuando tengas la oportunidad!".

Gritó el Guardián lanzando el orbe de intensa luz a unos metros a su derecha partiéndose en mil pedazos desperdigados por toda la sala. Ella corrió hacia la salida.

"¡Una intrusa!".

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Yuusaku mientras empezaban a sonar alarmas ensordecedoras.

Tenía que lograr a una distancia segura entre ella y el Salón de los Recuerdos. Se detuvo y tejió otro portal pero apenas metió la mano un relámpago blanquecino pegó contra el portal disolviéndolo.

Vio con horror que los doce grandes obeliscos que rodeaban a Izumo brillaban intensamente de blanco como metales a casi el punto de ebullición. El Sistema de Kusanagi había sido activado y ya sabía que la querían eliminar.

Los rayos empezaron desplegarse de los doce pilares de Kusanagi como tejiendo una tela blanca que ocultaba el cielo cerúleo. Un trueno retumbó. Ella tragó saliva y se preguntó si lograría sobrevivir ante esta adversidad.

Probablemente no…

Los rayos continuaban danzando. Ella levitó poniéndose en guardia para esquivar los relámpagos. Pero su determinación vaciló mientras el pánico brotaba de su alma. Más rayos se unieron a los que ya danzaban formando una conexión eléctrica entre el cielo y la tierra. Se detuvo en el aire y se dio cuenta de que ante el más mínimo movimiento sería asesinada… pero los relámpagos chocaban cada vez más cerca de ella…

De la nada dos discos de luz blanquecina de forma ovalada se pusieron uno a su izquierda y el otro a su derecha. Rápidamente estos discos se unieron en su cuerpo teletransportándola antes de que los relámpagos la alcanzaran. Ahora estaba segura atravesando un pasaje dimensional. Allí se puso de pie… Nii-Sama la había salvado… Pero su gratitud hacia él no podía disminuir el dolor de su corazón… porque volvió a verlo en una situación desafortunada y sabía muy bien que no lo volvería ver hasta el momento de su propia muerte…

…

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién era la intrusa?".

Le pregunta el siempre magnífico Señor de los Cielos al Guardián por medio de una pantalla holográfica. El hombre que parecía tan juvenil que podría haber sido confundido como hermano del Guardián se sentó detrás del escritorio de su amplio estudio mirando con frialdad a este último con las manos entrelazadas y junto a él estaba Yuusaku, el jefe de los Mensajeros con una expresión sombría y enojada. No soportaba el hecho de que la chica hubiera eludido el sistema de ataque de los pilares de Kusanagi.

"Padre, no tengo idea".

Le respondió de rodillas.

"Apenas estaba entrando al salón principal cuando la vi así que no pude identificarla…".

Yuusaku fulminó al Guardián con la mirada pero no dijo algo. El Guardián agradecía que Yuusaku no estuviera en persona en Salón de los Recuerdos pero su mentira no duraría mucho auque por otro lado el Gran Señor de los Cielos le tenia tanto o aún más miedo a lo que representaba el Salón de los Recuerdos que el resto de los Inmortales así que no le sacaría de su puesto en el edificio.

"¿Ah, sí?".

Le preguntó el padre del Guardián en voz baja.

"Así es, padre".

Le volvió a responder de manera convincente ya que era un buen mentiroso.

"Muy bien".

Asintió el Señor de Izumo.

"Enviaré a los Mensajeros a cazar a la intrusa y vos sigue con tu deber".

Yuusaku no esperaba que se refiriera a los Mensajeros como unos perros de caza y el Guardián suprimió una risa.

"Padre, como ordenes".

El Guardián hizo una respetable reverencia a al Gran Señor y la pantalla holográfica se apagó. Luego se puso de pie riendo para sí mismo en voz baja. Casi lo descubren y se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si la pantalla se hubiera activado justo cuando le entregó lo que la chica vino a buscar.

Puso la mano sobre la Terminal Uno y accedió a los controles del panel. La chica tuve en verdad mala suerte para decidir el colarse el día de hoy en Izumo. Si hubiera sido en otro seguramente habría conseguido lo que quería sin armar alboroto. Suspiró y pensó que si pudiera iba a encontrar la manera de cumplir su deseo.

En el Salón de los Recuerdos un gran torbellino apareció sobre la parte superior de la Torre de Kannazuki. La puerta del ciclo de muerte y resurrección se abrió permitiendo el acceso de la corriente eterna compuesta sólo de las almas de los mortales.

El anillo flotante de la Torre de Kannazuki dejó de de girar y las marcas del sol y la luna empezaron a brillar con luz dorada y plateada respectivamente. El Guardián vio a una pantalla que mostraba el interior de la torre. Las cadenas estaban siendo retiradas de los altares y los sellos se desvanecían. Había llegado el momento.

 _"Libérense"._

Pensó el Guardián.

La puerta del Ciclo se expandió y tronó el relámpago que empezó a girar por el anillo platino de la torre. La superficie de las marcas de la luna y el sol ondularon como cuando una piedra es tirada sobre la superficie de un estanque. A partir de unas placas verticales surgieron dos esferas de luz, una de oro y otra de plata. El Guardián suspiró y alcanzó a ver el interior de las esferas. La representación de dos jovencitas adolescentes vestidas con el tradicional uniforme de sacerdotisas chihaya y hibakama inalterables con el paso del tiempo.

El Guardián se frotó la sien pues la vergüenza lo azotaba. Él no era el responsable del sufrimiento de las mortales reencarnadas pero había sido su guardián durante los últimos tres mil años… el que había sido testigo del ciclo de sufrimiento que continuaría hasta el final de los tiempos. En cierto modo él era tan vicioso como los que la habían empezado a hacer reencarnar en la Torre ahogándolas en el supremo dolor.

"Vayan, hijas del santuario lunar. Vayan con la bendición del Cielo para proteger la paz del mundo de los humanos".

Las dos esferas se elevaron despareciendo en la oscuridad de la Puerta del Ciclo. Un segundo después el remolino se desvaneció.

El Guardián se volvió hacia la salida del Salón de los Recuerdos con dolor al caminar. ¿Proteger la paz del mundo de los humanos? Esa fue una mentira escandalosa. Él sabía por qué las dos chicas fueron enviadas ahí… por lo que tuvieron que sacrificar su futuro… y su amor…

El Guardián empujó la puerta doble saliendo del sitio. Afuera vio el Palacio Celestial en el corazón de Izumo. Sabía que su amada hermana estaba ya lejos pero de alguna manera la podía ligeramente oír llorar…

…

"¿Lo notaste, Akira?".

Dijo Yui sin darse la vuelta para mirar a la persona con la que estaba hablando. En vez de eso observaba el inmenso campo de lirios que lo cubrían todo hasta el horizonte. Brillaba el sol y las flores se agitaban por la brisa. Irónicamente ni la luz producía mucho calor ni la brisa movía mucho lo que debía.

"Las sacerdotisas de Kannazuki fueron liberadas…".

Continuó Yui mientras apuntaba al portón pero no tenía mucho sentido ver una ilusión por muy bella que pudiera ser…

Yui se acomodó en su sillón observando a Akira, su hermano menor, que no era tan guapo como el Guardián del Salón de los Recuerdos pero nunca se dejó desmayar por el susodicho Guardián como tantas otras diosas del cielo. Su hermano menor parecía un hombre que había sido hambreado durante mucho tiempo y ahora dudaba que con la demacrada cara sin emociones de Akira alguna de las diosas quisiera tener algo con él sobre todo ahora que estaba postrado en cama…

"Diecisiete años…".

Dijo Yui en voz baja.

"Sólo unos diecisiete años más y ellas serán libres. Te lo juro. Nadie se interpondrá en tu camino y en el de ellas nunca más".

Pero Akira no dio muestras de que la oyera.

Yui volvió a suspirar levantándose para irse. En un destello de luz dorada se había esfumado y reapareció en el exterior bajo el cielo estrellado. Ella volvería a visitarlo en otro momento. Abrió un portal dimensional para dejar la superficie de la luna desierta. Los Santos Mensajeros podrían estar observándolos de cerca.

 _"_ _Los mortales nunca averiguarían lo que se está tramando… Bueno, en realidad lo descubrirán en un futuro no tan lejano cuando el cielo mismo tiemble por tu ira…"._


	2. Un Paraíso Lejano

**Capítulo 1: Un Paraíso Lejano**

 **Durante la mañana…**

La gloriosa luz de la mañana estremece bajo la ventana del cuarto del conjunto de dormitorios de Ototachibana y cubre el espacio con su deslumbrante brillo.

Afuera, en un piso más abajo, los chirridos d los pájaros se mezclan con el sonido de Suzuhara Aiko-san que rastrilla las hojas secas para que no haya mugre en el piso acompañado por el viejo manager de dormitorio protegiéndola con vigorosidad como si fuera su propia hija.

En unos cinco minutos la noble señorita tiene que retornar a su oficina y presionar un botón cualquiera en el escritorio para activar todas las alarmas.

Eso es para despertar a sus niñas - así llama a las estudiantes de la Academia Ototachibana que viven en los dormitorios bajo su cuidado- que cada mañana les avisa para empezar a salir hacia sus clases. El problema viene con que la alarma está 10 veces mas intensa de lo normal así que Suzuhara-San va a tocar las puertas él mismo, Kurusugawa Himeko no quiere dejar de dormir en su cómoda cama… ¿para qué querría dejar el universo de los sueños en el cual podría llegar a recibir un beso de la persona que más le gusta?

.

En el camarote, en el suave colchón de Himeko, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios pegados en un beso apasionado suficiente como para derretir el hielo; está abrazada por alguien más y esta otra persona se los pasa por la cintura. Se funde en ese abrazo y se desliza de la cama.

Rompiendo ya sus dulces y gentiles labios intenta recuperar el aliento. Himeko mira arriba sólo para encontrar el bello rostro que no se puede describir con simples palabras, todavía bajo el abrazo de su enamorada, Himeko reposa la cara en el pecho palpitante de la persona más maravillosa y escucha la melodía de su corazón resonando en su oído.

"Viniste a verme antes de que el Sol se levantara".

Murmura, sus manos buscan tocar ese suave par de mejillas que por cada toque florece de lo colorados que están.

"Entonces cúbreme hasta los pies con tus besos".

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?".

Una suave mano toma el mentón de Himeko y gentilmente la levanta para mirarla fijamente a los ojos a su amante. Esas dos fuentes de luz parecían trazar cada parte de la existencia de Himeko. Ella sospecha que si cae una vez se ahogará sin esperanza bajo las profundidades.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?".

Una pícara voz le respondió. Himeko inhaló profundamente preguntándose si estaba embriagada por escuchar aquellas las palabras. Con la hermosa voz de la otra y los bonitos par de labios desea volver a ser besada...

"Lo que a cualquier chica le gustaría escuchar, tonta".

Himeko respondió en voz baja, la calidez florece en sus mejillas. ¿Qué pensarían sus difuntos padres si la oyeran decir esto, si se enteraran de que se que su hija había caído en aquel encantamiento?

"Te amo, Himeko, te amo con todo mi ser".

Su sonrisa tranquilizadora vibra como el cristal, sus labios siempre cerca de los suyos y las yemas de los dedos queman con el calor de las llamas.

"Te amo Himeko, más que a nadie más".

Himeko mira directo a los ojos a su amante y siente sollozar las palabras que desea escuchar desde hace tiempo.

"Yo también te...".

Himeko intenta decir pero antes de que ella hablara la puerta de su cuarto se abre revelando la figura intimidante de una molesta Saotome Makoto, su compañera de cuarto.

"¡Himeko!".

Mako-Chan gritó, sus ojos arden con una fuerte luz, de su rugiente boca sale fuego color sangre y detrás de ella salen un par de alas escamosas.

"¡Himeko! ¡Himeko!".

La voz de Mako-Chan se manifiesta a la vez que con sus manos agarró los hombros de Himeko y la sacude.

"¡Dale, despierta o vamos a llegar tarde!".

Con los ojos abiertos y revoloteado, Kurusugawa Himeko se estremeció ante la brillante luz del amanecer disparados a través de numerosas ventanas de los dormitorios para chicas de secundaria de la ciudad de Mahoraba.

….

 **En la biblioteca de Ototachibana…**

Estaban sentadas en una de las varias secciones de la biblioteca que eran enormes salones rectangulares repletos mesas y sillas ordenada de fila a fila y de algunas macetas de flores puestas por aquí y allá a lo largo de los pies de las paredes pintadas con en color blanco opaco.

Los salones de la biblioteca eran lugares en los cuales las personas buscan tranquilidad pues entran y repasan hasta que tratan de meter en sus cerebros el conocimiento adquirido lo que es algo que otros estudiantes de la secundaria Ototachibana - la escuela de Himeko – entienden mejor que nadie.

Himeko se acomodó en su silla, llevando la mano hacia sus labios mientras se ahoga en un bostezo. Parecía que se había quedado dormido en la mesa...

Se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar la clase de sueño que había tenido. Himeko miró hacia su compañera de cuarto - Saotome Makoto, a la cual cariñosamente llama Mako-Chan - y tragó saliva. Mako-Chan no había sido muy amable al despertarla…

De repente se alegró de que su amiga no posea el poder de leer los sueños.

Esa chica se habría disgustado sobre este suceso... y probablemente también se enojaría como los otros... aunque por una razón diferente…

"¿No duermes lo suficiente, Himeko?".

Mako-Chan suspiró.

"Por el amor de Dios, que me quedé un poco más de media hora y volví a verte roncando tan fuerte como un hombre…".

"¡Yo no ronco!".

Protestó Himeko pero enseguida se calmó. Los otros estudiantes de la biblioteca, repartidos en las numerosas mesas, cruzan sus miradas hacia ella y la hizo volver a sonrojarse.

"Yo... no ronco...".

Murmuró en voz mucho más baja, mientras que Mako-chan se ríe con la cabeza baja.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?".

Pregunta Mako-Chan.

"No puedes escucharte a ti misma en los sueños".

Se burló Mako-Chan de Himeko y de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía cada vez que encontraba una oportunidad pero en cada palabra se muestra el calor de una amistad tan fuerte como cualquiera otra.

Muchas personas podrían pensar que un año juntas no es lo suficientemente extenso como para mencionarlo siquiera pero durante aquel año Makoto y Himeko realmente se cayeron bien.

Himeko siempre fue tímida hasta al principio porque cuando se conocieron en su propia habitación se sonrieron tontamente como si un muro invisible las separara. Sin embargo su relación mejoró notablemente todo gracias a la otra chica. Una amiga de Himeko que hizo un esfuerzo por conocerla y tratar de ser muy cercana. Poco a poco el muro invisible se derrumbó y ahora Mako-Chan se convirtió en otra persona. Himeko podía confiar en ella.

Y en cuanto a esa otra persona Himeko tiene problemas para decidir si busca a esa persona para ser sólo una amiga más o una...

"Olvídalo".

Murmuró Himeko y centró su atención en el detalle de la cinta roja que ata la parte posterior de su cabello.

 _"Ignora a Mako-Chan, ella quiere salir de la biblioteca lo antes posible. Siempre fue así"._

"Ey, dormilona…".

Mako-Chan toca el hombro de Himeko suavemente con el dedo índice.

"¿Mmm?".

Himeko es favorecida por la otra chica con una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Tuviste un buen sueño?".

Himeko reacciona repentinamente a la pregunta de Mako-Chan. Realmente ella no tiene el poder de ver los sueños de los demás, ¿verdad? Himeko se estremeció. Ella no se siente tan segura ahora mismo…

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

Himeko dijo con delicadeza y luego se puso nerviosa cuando se percató de la tonalidad de sus propias palabras. Esperaba que la otra chica no se diera cuenta.

"Porque te vi sonriente mientras soñabas".

Mako-Chan sonrió, y luego dijo..:

"Y también te sonrojaste, por cierto, ¿fue un sueño sobre alguien que te gusta mucho?".

"No exactamente".

Himeko se estremeció un poco. Mentir sin justificativo válido es algo muy malo… Sobre todo hacia su amiga pero no tenía otra opción. Sería terrible si Mako-Chan se enterara de quién era esa persona. Himeko realmente no quería que ella lo supiera...

"Oh, ¿entonces qué soñaste?".

La rápida mirada de la chica se fijó en los ojos de Himeko. Por alguna razón Himeko sospechaba que Mako-Chan ya lo sabía todo…

Afortunadamente para Himeko la otra chica se limitó a mirar su reloj de pulsera y se enteró con horror que estaba atrasada por mucho tiempo ya que su primera clase ya había empezado. Vinieron temprano porque Mako-Chan quería encontrar un libro sobre hábitos alimenticios saludables para una atleta – ella pertenece al club de atletismo de Ototachibana. Su tiempo pasó por ahora. La chica de pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda formuló un pregunta y arrastró a Himeko hacia las afueras de la biblioteca.

Dado que el edificio estaba ubicado al lado de Ototachibana a Mako-Chan y a Himeko les tomó poco tiempo para llegar a la puerta de secundaria en la cual empezaron a subir por las escaleras que conducían a la escuela acompañadas por otros estudiantes.

Mako-Chan subió por dos escalones a la vez y es propio de ella ya que puede hacerlo. Himeko reta a su compañera de cuarto si puede tomar por tres peldaños si es que puede hacerlo.

Ella misma... bueno, ella puede con un escalón a la vez. Un poco más y corre el riesgo de tropezar y caer en todo el tramo de la escalera y convertirse en el hazmerreír de la escuela.

Sería vergonzoso como para admitirlo pero Himeko está de lejos el ser ágil. Suele tropezarse seguido ganándose numerosas contusiones mientras pasaban las semanas. Extrañamente sus lastimaduras se curan rápido en comparación al promedio de la gente ya que se cura por completo en máximo dos días y los rasguños de su piel no dejan marcas. Himeko siempre se había preguntado si esa capacidad de curación rápida es propia de alguien muy rara... y eso que ella no lo es…

En lo alto de la escalera, observa sus pies mientras baja, Himeko escuchó a los otros estudiantes charlando animadamente sobre el cumpleaños de alguien.

Bueno, ella no es un genio para ser incapaz de saberlo. Sólo una persona cuyo cumpleaños podría generar este alboroto. Por el amor de Dios, este tema había sido el único en boca de todos desde la última semana así que no era algo reciente.

"¿Qué vestirás para el cumpleaños de Miya-Sama mañana, Izumi-san?".

Preguntó una chica.

"Aún no sé, ¿y tú, Miho-San?".

La otra respondió.

Himeko intenta alcanzar a su compañera de cuarto y suspira con cansancio cuando unas tres chicas que caminaban por delante de ella se juntaron e inevitablemente le cerraron el paso. Himeko las conocía.

La chica de pelo azul era Takada Izumi, quien se autonombró Presidenta del club de Fans de Miya-Sama y las otras dos son aparentemente como sus vicepresidentas.

A decir verdad ella no pensaba unirse a la multitud. Izumi podía llegar a ser como una chica muy frágil pero ella forjaba mucho poder en este campus. Al fin y al cabo casi todas las chicas de la Academia Ototachibana idolatraban a la resplandeciente Miya-Sama bajo el mando de Izumi. La chica hizo cosas escandalosas y hasta embarazosas para mostrar su aprecio a Miya-Sama. Con todo Himeko siempre se preguntaba por qué a la princesa Himemiya no la ponía en su debido lugar…

"Discúlpen, por favor déjenme pasar".

Pidió Himeko. Sin embargo, el trío de fanáticas que era así como otras personas las llamaban a sus espaldas estaban demasiado centradas en la conversación sobre qué comprarle a su apreciada Miya-Sama.

Y luego otra chica más corrió para unirse a la conversación. Himeko sólo podía mirar como la recién llegada la empuja haciéndola perder el equilibrio e inevitablemente se estaba cayendo…

"¡Himeko!".

Escuchó gritar a Mako-Chan. Ella gritó también pero tenía un trozo de algo que le quedó atascado en la garganta y no pudo emitir ni el sonido más pequeño.

De repente una brazo se extendió para sostenerla y salvar a Himeko. Esa mano desconocida, suave y caliente, no fue soltada hasta que terminó apretada completamente bajo un suave abrazo de su salvadora la que la rescató era otra chica, pero más alta que ella por una cabeza y se trataba de una chica cuya suave fragancia floral impregna el aire a su alrededor y cuyo largo cabello brillante era tan azul como el océano más profundo y cuyo rostro era tan glorioso como el de un ángel y los ojos tan brillantes como la más bella joya de zafiro en la Tierra. Himeko sintió que su corazón se aceleraba pues su adormecida mente sobre el contacto con esta chica de alguna forma la debilitó…

"¡Miya-Sama!".

"¡Es Miya-sama!".

"¡Hoy está hermosísima!".

"¿Quién es la chica a su lado? ¡Estoy muy celosa!".

"¿Estás bien?".

Una voz suave y melodiosa de la chica más alta se dejó oír.

Al darse cuenta de que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la princesa Himemiya Himeko la soltó y tartamudeó:

"Gracias, estoy bien…".

Sonriendo suavemente la otra chica dijo:

"Ten más cuidado, Kurusugawa-San. Que tengas buen día.".

Con esto se empezó a alejar de Himeko pero no antes de susurrarle algo suave hacia el oído de Himeko que la hizo sonrojarse intensamente. Sin embargo, Himeko sonrió y le dijo a espaldas de ella:

"Que tengas un buen día, Miya-Sama.".

El corazón de Saotome Makoto palpitaba intensamente mientras observaba a Himemiya Chikane o Miya-sama como llamaba la escuela pasó por delante de su compañera de cuarto - una Himeko muy nerviosa - y después Makoto se quedó perturbada por esas miradas que todo el mundo pegaba a su espalda. Makoto cierra los puños y alcanza a Himeko para ir juntas hacia sus respectivas clases.

 _"¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"._

Pensó con amargura.

Se reservó lo que pensaba para sí entre los ruidosos estudiantes ya que la manera en que ellas dos reaccionaron era sospechosa…

Ella carcajeaba. Parecía que al fin y al cabo la torpeza nunca cambiará para Himeko. Lástima que no pudo ver por más tiempo a Miya-Sama…

Saliendo de la multitud, fue muy agotador el perder de vista a Himemiya Chikane, ella siguió el camino de Kurusegawa Himeko y su amiga para poder observar a esta última durante más tiempo antes de elegir una desviación para dirigirse hacia sus propio salón.

Al pasar por la gran pileta la observadora captó su propio reflejo en la superficie de la ondulante agua. Sonrió y pensó que era tan juvenil y tan idéntica a cualquier chica adolescente de este campus y dudaba que nadie le creyera si ella revelaba su verdadera edad.

Sólo pensaba en cambiar su apariencia porque quería ser estudiante de la secundaria Ototachibana pero ya tenía muy buena presencia. Tal vez tendría que mantenerse un poco más de tiempo con este aspecto. Riéndose en voz baja se preguntó qué haría "él" poniendo los ojos sobre ella en este mismo momento… Lo más probable era que se sonrojara y tartamudeara ya que el hombre siempre había sido muy tímido…

…..

 **En su salón de clases…**

Así como Kurusugawa Himeko que terminó de colocar sus cuadernos y libros en su mesa en el salón de clases Mako-Chan comenzó el asalto:

"Eso fue genial… Simplemente genial. Dime, ¿por qué te abrazó?"

Preguntó la atleta.

"Eso no fue un abrazo, Mako-Chan. No es la gran cosa."

Respuesta incorrecta.

"¿¡Que no es la gran cosa!?"

Explotó Mako-Chan.

"¡Se trata de nuestra Miya-sama! Himemiya Chikane-Sama, que es la preciosa hija de una familia milenaria! ¡Ella ilumina el mundo de este campus! ¡Ella es la intensidad del verano, la templanza del otoño, la nobleza de invierno y la amabilidad de la primavera. Ella es una chica que se destaca en el mundo de los estudios teóricos y en los deportes y es el sueño personificado de toda la escuela. ¿Sabías de la cantidad de cartas de amor que recibe al día es más de lo que puedes leer en un semana? Todo el mundo quiere casarse con ella…".

Mako-Chan se pausó en un momento para tomar un respiro y continuó:

"Pero ella es complicada. Sólo en esta semana rechazó a mucha gente y eso incluye al hijo de un multimillonario famoso que es un representante académico, hijo de un CEO y también rechazó a otros seis que son ricos y famosos. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que una señorita semejante, que hace que unos hombres tan importantes se le terminen confesando no es la gran cosa por ese gesto que hizo por vos? ".

"Perdón…"

Dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Bueno, si hay alguien que verdaderamente merece a Miya-Sama sería "él"…

Makoto fue hasta la ventana que estaba al lado izquierdo de Himeko para ver el enorme campo de deportes señalizado. Himeko ya sabía a quién se refería su amiga aún sin verlo. A esa altura de la semana sólo había una clase que utilizaba el campo de deportes y entre esos cuarenta y cinco estudiantes sólo había uno que podía ser el que comentaba Mako-Chan. Un chico guapo pero masculino de cabello y ojos oscuros que estaba presionando a sus oponentes en la cancha de tenis. Aunque su oponente no estaba jugando del todo bien pero no se lo podía culpar ya que ningún otro chico podría ganarle sin importar la edad o el deporte que jugasen.

"El clasificado entre los diez mejores a nivel nacional el cual nos bendice con su esfuerzo a la secundaria Ototachibana. El joven maestro de la capilla Shingetsu de Jin-Sama: Oogami Souma. Lo creas o no la gran mayoría de los otros chicos lo ven como su más poderoso oponente y hasta quizás sepan que si él decide unirse la competencia de atletismo no tendrían oportunidad alguna de ganarle…

Sea dicho que Himeko no pensaba en nada de lo que decía Mako-Chan. Y aunque era verdad que si fuera Oogami-Kun el que se propusiera a la princesa de cabello azulado nadie se lo reprocharía. Luego cuando Himeko tuviera la oportunidad le contaría toda la verdad a Makoto y hasta también su mayor secreto. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su amiga si lo supiera… Nada más esperaba que no la pateara fuera de la habitación…

…..

 **En un área un poco apartada de los exteriores de la secundaria…**

Las clases fueron pasando a velocidad de caracol tal vez a causa de que en su corazón Himeko deseara que terminaran cuanto antes. Llegado el recreo Himeko salió del aula con su caja del almuerzo. En su mente sólo resonaba que a la mañana al oído la princesa Himemiya le había pedido que se volvieran a ver al mediodía en el jardín de las rosas. Algo muy bueno era que Mako-Chan nunca le preguntaba qué hacía ni dónde iba a la hora del almuerzo porque si no el secreto podría haber salido a la luz hace mucho tiempo.

Al oeste del campus había un jardín secreto completamente vallado y rodeado de rosas ocultando así el interior del mismo. Sólo Himeko y Chikane sabían que había una entrada secreta entre los rosales lo suficientemente grande como para ingresar. Y Himeko hizo exactamente aquello. En el interior había un árbol ginkgo grande cuatro veces de ellas dos juntas y quizás aún más viejo que proporcionaba una gran sombra y donde la hierba casi no crecía. Bajo esta sombra Chikane estaba sentada tomando un té. Al ver a Himeko la princesa de cabello azulado le dio la bienvenida con una tierna sonrisa.

"Hola Himeko".

La verdad era que bajo el desconocimiento de todos los demás estudiantes la princesa de cabello azulado había sido la amiga de Himeko desde el mismo día en que las clases del año habían empezado. La gente podría nunca darse cuenta de que Chikane y Himeko eran amigas muy cercanas. ¿Cómo se enterarían cuando ellas rara vez hablan entre sí frente a los demás? Chikane ya se disculpó por ello alegando que no se notaba cómoda intimando con Himeko en público porque la gente se pondría celosa en caso de oírla mencionar el nombre de Himeko con voz cariñosa. La princesa de cabello azulado estaba diciéndolo medio en broma pero Himeko sabía muy bien que si los demás no las dejarían en paz si se enteraban de su… relación…

Himeko sonrió. El sólo hecho de que se reunieran en secreto para almorzar juntas ya se parecía mucho a un romance secreto.

Cuando Himeko y Chikane terminaron la comida de sus cajitas esta última le sirvió a Himeko una taza con té. Agradeció en voz baja mientras evitaba la mirada de la otra chica. La princesa Himemiya era verdaderamente hermosa hasta a la sombra y se preguntó la razón…

"Himeko, ¿pasa algo malo?".

Chikane se dio cuenta de que Himeko ahora la miraba con suma atención y enseguida esta última dejó de verla con fijeza a los ojos bastante a inquieta. Se cubrió parte de la cara con la taza y le contestó:

"Chikane-Chan, siempre tienes muchas actividades para realizar en la escuela como las reuniones del consejo estudiantil, actividades de tus clubes y clases de ceremonias del té. ¿Por qué almuezas siempre conmigo aquí en el jardín de las rosas cuando de seguro es un lugar incómodo para vos?".

Su amiga se limitó a sonreír.

"Porque este es el único momento que tengo para pasarla con vos. ¿Es que acaso no deseas mi compañía?

"No, no se trata de eso".

Himeko sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados.

"Si te resulto una molestia entonces no habrá una próxima vez…".

Arrepentimiento y tristeza colman la voz de la princesa… y el corazón de Himeko se le oprime…

"¡No! ¡Me pone muy contenta que compartas tu tiempo conmigo! ¡Chikane-Chan, lo digo en serio!".

La heredera de los Himemiya volvió a sonreír y suavemente le tocó el cachete a Himeko.

"Muy bien, te escucho".

Mako-Chan le decía a todo el mundo que a Himeko le encantaban tanto las clases que asistía siempre aunque estuviera enferma o lloviera bastante pero aquello no era cierto… La razón por la que asistía sí o sí a la escuela independientemente del clima u otras circunstancias era porque quería pasar su recreo de almuerzo con la princesa Himemiya. Estar al lado de Chikane era un placer y un regalo de los dioses. La sola presencia de su amiga le hacía calmar el alma y había limpiado todo lo que le había estado molestando dejándole sólo una sensación de serenidad y de paz.

Aquellos veinte minutos diarios se habían vuelto tan importantes y preciados para Himeko que ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de venir sin Chikane.

"Aquí tienes".

Dijo Chikane extendiéndole una tarjeta de invitación.

"Si es para tu cumpleaños ya conseguí una".

Todos los estudiantes la conseguirían.

"Esas sólo son una muestra de un espectáculo del clan Himemiya.".

La princesa de cabello azulado sacudió levemente la cabeza y la expresión de enojo que esgrimió desapareció tan rápido como le vino.

"Esta es mi invitación personal para vos".

"¿Por qué me la entregas?".

Preguntó Himeko intrigada.

"Himeko, tontita, es porque nadie más que vos y yo estamos invitadas a esta fiesta".

La princesa de cabello azulado le puso la carta sobre la mano sonriendo con benevolencia.

"¿Estaremos las dos solas…?".

"Así es".

La chica más alta le tocó con ligereza la nariz. Sus ojos zafiro parecían brillar de suma emoción.

"En mi patio trasero preparé un lugar secreto sólo para nosotras parecido a este jardín. Vamos a pasar la noche allí mientras los demás invitados beben y hablan de negocios. Pero para ellos no habrá complacencia".

La princesa de cabello azulado le otorgó una sonrisa llena de expresividad.

"¿No te aburrirás si pasas tu cumpleaños sólo conmigo…?". Le preguntó Himeko quedamente. "Seguramente querrías compartirlo con más personas".

"No hay nadie más…". Mencionó Chikane con voz tranquila. "Vos sos con la única con la que hablo de casi cualquier cosa. Sos con la única con la que puedo ser yo misma y tener momentos de paz. Ya sabes que siempre disfruto mucho con nuestros encuentros".

"Yo pienso lo mismo, Chikane-Chan".

Le respondió Himeko tirando con poca fuerza de la manga de la princesa de cabello azulado.

"Entonces no hay problema alguno". Chikane sonrió abiertamente volviendo a llevar la mano al cachete de Himeko. El rostro de esta última se entibió. Esta escena se parecía demasiado a una de amor pero a ella no le molestaba esa interpretación… Dudaba de que cualquier otra chica tuviera algo así con su amiga… "Además también es tu cumpleaños, ¿no es así?". Himeko asintió sonando de pronto muy contenta.

"¡Sí!".

Himeko sonrió de forma deslumbrante.

Poco después de volverse amiga de la princesa azulada Himeko había conocido un secreto increíble pues ella nació el mismo día y a la misma hora que Chikane.

Chikane estaba también muy sorprendida y encantada de escucharla contárselo. En cuanto a por qué estaba tan contenta lo mantuvo como un misterio. Pero bien pensado ahora todo tenía sentido… Nacieron prácticamente al mismo momento así que no era de extrañar que Himeko se notara tan conectada a la princesa de los Himemiya sin importar el por qué justo ella…

…..

 **En otro salón de clases…**

Sentada en un aula vacía, Yui miró al frente en una imagen flotante que hizo con su hechizo de visión.

Las dos chicas se veían felices y tanto que aumentó la calidez de sus corazones.

Desde el momento en que se conocieron en esta escuela ella las observaba por encima rezando cada noche para evitar una tragedia destinada.

Por supuesto, si todo iba según lo planeado ella ya no tendría que volver a rezar…

Yui miró muy de cerca hacia las manos de las dos chicas.

Ocasionalmente un destello rojo aparece y luego se desvanece rápidamente y eso llama seriamente la atención de Yui ya que ellas no lo notan.

Ella sonríe. El último gran regalo que Yui les había dado hace tres mil años, todavía seguía ahí.

"Eres demasiado viejo para espiar a la gente, querido"

Dijo Yui sin bajar la cabeza.

Una figura oscura estaba junto a la puerta de la habitación. Los ojos se fijan en su espalda. Normalmente a ella no le importaba pero esa persona no era a alguien que ella ignoraría.

Un movimiento de su mano borra la Mágica Visión.

"El vaso con agua calma a la olla hirviente".

La voz de una joven le contestó.

"Estás espiando para tu propia satisfacción".

"Sabes muy bien la diferencia... ah... ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llame? ¿Por tu verdadero nombre o lo que estas utilizando?".

"No tiene importancia". dijo la otra chica.

"Entonces, Rinne-Chan. ¿Qué quieres negociar conmigo el día de hoy?".

"Hoy nada con ustedes", dijo Rinne.

Desde el comienzo de la conversación su tono no había cambiado ni un poco. Bueno, ella hablaba así con todo el mundo y lo sabía… excepto una persona, por supuesto…

"No me digas que no has renunciado a ellos, Rinne-Chan." Yui suspiró. "Hay otras maneras de conseguir lo que quieres…".

"Pero esa no es la única manera pues aquel bastardo se encarga de eso".

"Por lo menos mantente tranquila y armoniosa. Él es el padre de la persona que amas, ¿verdad?".

"¿Él…?".

"Oh, vaya, dejemos esto. Esto podría continuar por siempre". Dijo Yui. "Dime, Rinne-Chan, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar una taza con café? Conozco un buen lugar por ahí".

"No, gracias. ¿Pero por qué estás actuando tan amable conmigo? Tengo planes para ellas…".

"Ya somos dos." Yui sonrió.

"Esto no es lo que esperaba". Mencionó Rinne.

Ella incluso podía sentir los penetrantes ojos de la chica en su espalda.

Rinne había cambiado algo en su personalidad cínica pues siempre sospechando de la gente a su alrededor desde hace tres milenios. Al menos semejante respuesta no le ha satisfecho.

"Digamos que noto admiración por vos. Comparando conmigo, yo sólo soy una cobarde."

La simple verdad, y nada más. Rinne debe saber de lo que estaba hablando. Ella estaba allí cuando sucedió todo ya que ella era la única que sabía el pequeño secreto de Yui.

"Ya veo…".

"Rinne-Chan, ¿por qué no sales de las sombras y me dejas tomar un buen vistazo de tu imagen? Ha pasado un largo tiempo." Yui se dio la vuelta.

La chica dio un paso adelante. Ella se ve más atractiva que cualquier jovencita. ¿Quién podría creer que esta chica con esa apariencia de que se podría romper con sólo un toque tendría tanto valor y fuerza?

"Te ves tan bonita con este uniforme" la halagó Yui sonriendo. "Los chicos no te han molestado, ¿verdad?".

"En general quedo fuera de su vista". Respondió Rinne. "Pero voy a retirarme ahora mismo que debo atender unos asuntos".

"Hasta luego, Rinne-Chan".

"Debes tener cuidado también con tu imagen pues los hombres no te dejarán en paz a menos que busquen ser apaleados…".

"¿Acabo de oír una broma tuya, Rinne-Chan?" Aludió Yui.

"Tal vez. Cuídate, Nee-Sama. Espero que también se cumplan tus sueños."

Ella desapareció después de poner una mano sobre su pecho.

Nee-Sama... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que escuchó esa palabra de Rinne? Yui pensó que la chica nunca quiso volver a decirle así teniendo en cuenta su situación… En los viejos tiempos Rinne siempre la llamaba con respeto a pesar de que no tenían lazos de sangre. La chica de pelo platino todavía pensaba así de Yui o eso parecía.

Sin embargo, ¿le mencionó que su sueño ojalá se hiciera realidad…? Yui creía que no lo dijo todo en broma…

…

 **Cerca de una estación de colectivos…**

Después de que se culminara sus clases Kurusugawa Himeko corrió con todo hacia la estación de autobuses. Para su mala suerte el autobús se fue. Comprueba la tabla de horarios y se siente muy abatida. Cuando llegó el siguiente autobús, la tienda habría ya cerrado. ¿De que forma debo conseguir un regalo para Chikane-Chan? Se rascó la cabeza en señal de frustración. Si no fuera por su profesor de historia que la castigó poniéndole como tarea conseguir temas sobre el día en que los Estados Unidos y Japón comenzaron el comercio internacional y un tipo llamado Matthew Perry... ¿Pero al fin y al cabo por qué iba a querer ella saber de él?

"¿Qué te preocupa, Kurusugawa?"

La repentina voz de Oogami-Kun casi la hizo brincar del susto. De alguna manera el chico consiguió estar justo a su lado sin hacer el menor ruido. De hecho tuvo la habilidad de un gato. Oogami Souma-Kun es el chico ideal de sueño de cada chica y el blanco de la envidia por el resto.

Ella ya lo conocía en persona pero por alguna razón ella nunca podría entender por qué las chicas se vuelven locas cuando ellos están juntos. Claro, él es destacado, es hábil en el deporte, un joven caballero, es... perfecto... Su corazón se hundió un poco…

Himeko en cuanto más piensa en eso más se sentía desconcertada, ¿por qué ella no se siente atraída por él? ¿Era raro si lo único que pensaba en días y noches era en...? Suspiró...

Es demasiado tarde para reflexionar sobre el tema ahora. Ella ya había admitido que era un bicho raro…

"¿Kurusugawa?"

Preguntó el joven maestro del santuario local Shinto, mirándola con curiosidad.

Himeko se dio cuenta de que ella no le había respondido a su pregunta.

"Quiero ir al centro para comprar algo pero el autobús ya se fue". Le respondió Himeko preocupada, "No voy a tener tiempo si espero para el siguiente".

"Sígueme que lo vas a lograr".

El muchacho la escoltó a la playa de estacionamiento donde estacionó su moto. Gracias a ello llegaron a la tienda de la Baja torre de Mahoroba en un instante. Himeko rápidamente escogió lo que quería comprar para Chikane-Chan y se lo dio al cajero para envolver el regalo. Ella se sintió aliviada al ver el contenido de su obsequio envuelto…

Durante los últimos dos meses ella había tenido que ir a la tienda de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el regalo no fuera recogido por otro antes de que ella pudiera reunir suficiente dinero como para comprarlo. Cuando Oogami-Kun la llevó de regreso todo el camino hasta el dormitorio, ella le agradeció:

"Gracias, Oogami-Kun. Realmente quería esto".

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sostiene el pequeño regalo más cerca de su corazón

"Por nada. Dime, Kurusugawa, mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿no es así?"

"Así es".

Himeko se sorprendió. No creía que cualquier otra chica excepto Chikane-Chan y Mako-Chan supiera de su cumpleaños y mucho menos un chico como el joven maestro de Gran Santuario Shingetsu. ¿Debía preguntarle cómo se enteró de eso al menos?

"¿Podemos... eeeh... reunirnos mañana a solas?" dijo lentamente. "Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo."

"¿Tiene que ser mañana?"

"Sí".

Respondió Oogami rápidamente tal vez sintiendo la duda y la inquietud en sus palabras. Pero ¿por qué el renombrado Jin-sama de la secundaria Ototachibana querer verla mañana para todo el día?

"Mañana no puedo..." Antes de que pudiera terminar eso, sonó la campana. Ya esta anocheciendo si se demoraba más estando aquí las puerta de los dormitorios cerraría y ella quedaría afuera de los mismos…

"Lo siento, Oogami-Kun, me tengo que ir. ¡Gracias!"

"N hay problema".

Ella ya había dado la vuelta para que no viera a su expresión. Se notaba muy decepcionado… Himeko cree saber la razón. Pero era absurdo pensar de esa manera. No te hagas ilusiones, Himeko, pensó…

…

 **Mientras, en la mansión Himemiya…**

"El vestido es bonito pero su color es un poco llamativo y el encaje es demasiado grande ya que me hace ver como a una niña".

Se expresó Himemiya Chikane mientras su leal y dedicada ama de llaves de la familia Himemiya, Kisaragi Otoha, terminaba poniéndole el vestido rojo.

"Todavía tenemos una colección estilo sirena. ¿Quiere probarla, Ojou-sama?".

"Sí".

"Como desee".

Otoha le sacó el vestido rojo y la puso en el interior del armario diciendo:

"¿No está rara, Ojou-sama?".

"¿Cómo dices…?".

"Normalmente acepta lo que yo elijo para usted sin pensarlo dos veces pero esta es la primera vez que desea elegir uno por su cuenta."

"¿Ah, sí?"

Chikane respondió distraídamente y se acercaba a la ventana francesa de la habitación con vistas a gran jardín verde de los Himemiya.

La luna llena en medio de un cielo sin nubes decorado por un millar de estrellas brillantes proyectaba su luz plateada sobre la tierra. Sus pensamientos vagan.  
De hecho, lo que decía Otoha era la verdad...

Ella no prestó mucha atención a la ropa que su sirvienta personal escogió por ella en toda su vida. Sin embargo mañana era un día muy especial… un día diferente de cualquier otro. Mañana alguien importante para Chikane asistiría a la celebración de su nacimiento… Alguien a la que apreciaba y atesorada con todo lo que tenía. Sólo pensar en ello genera en su corazón un gran alboroto de sensaciones.

Mañana Himeko estará aquí en esta mansión y ella pasará su tiempo con Chikane a solas sin ser interrumpidas por el resto de las gentes. Antes sólo los amigos de los padres como personalidades VIPS de todo el país y la gente de su escuela asistieron a las fiestas pero ella nunca tuvo ninguna intención de conseguir su amistad. Los empresarios sólo estaban interesados en la cantidad de dinero del clan Himemiya mientras que el interés real de sus supuestos compañeros de escuela del mismo año era el de a tratar de conseguir su corazón para que un día puedan compartir su trofeo. Estaban todos con el mismo propósito y eran en verdad una gran cantidad de gentes asquerosas sin valor real alguno…

Pero su inocente Himeko no era así. Lo que la chica de cabellos dorados realmente deseaba era pasar tiempo con Chikane y ella lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Con el tiempo el pequeño ángel había ganado un lugar especial en el corazón de Chikane. Himeko, un nombre que calienta su alma congelada… su amada Himeko... Chikane no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que la gente podrá darse cuenta del tono acariciador cuando llama el nombre de la chica. Era la verdad. Cualquiera hubiera sido consciente del afecto de Chikane tenía para con Himeko al momento en que se escuchaba llamarla.

No tenía ninguna intención de se apartara de su lado y ni siquiera durante un tiempo considerable…

De alguna manera Chikane se preguntaba el cómo era posible que nadie más se diera cuenta del verdadero valor de Himeko...

Su amiga poseía una resplandeciente cabellera dorada y un rostro precioso y a pesar de ello ningún chico de la secundaria le prestaba la menor atención.

Su ángel era un diamante oculto entre un montón de rocas sin mayor valor… Pero Chikane se notaba más segura sin que ningún tipo estuviera detrás de ella… Sonrió ante ese hecho.

También se preguntaba si debía confesarle todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que sentía hacia su ángel…

Pero en fin, Chikane ya tenía un obsequio preparado para Himeko y se trataba de un hermoso rubí que había adquirido en la joyería más fina de la ciudad para entregárselo a la chica de cabellos dorados. Siempre creyó que el color rojo le quedaba muy bien a Himeko.

Se preguntó en qué dedo tendría que colocárselo cuando se lo entregara…

….

 **En el dormitorio de Himeko y Makoto…**

Bajo la luz eléctrica de la lámpara de escritorio Kurusugawa Himeko abrió en silencio su álbum que siempre estaba oculto en un cajón al fondo del mueble bajo llave. En el mismo todos los recuerdos grabados que tuvo con Chikane-Chan estaban resguardados. En ese formato tenía todas las fotos que Himeko había sacado de los momentos que había compartido hasta ahora con la princesa de cabello azulado. Dio un vistazo rápido hacia Makoto que ya estaba profundamente dormida…

En todas las fotos no aparecía un tercero sino sólo Chikane-Chan y ella misma.

Las fotos estaban protegidas por unos plásticos transparentes cuidadosamente colocados para tal fin.

La mayoría de ellas fueron sacadas cuando la princesa de cabello azulado la invitó a una casa privada en Hokkaido durante las vacaciones de verano. Himeko la pasó muy bien allí. Dentro de la espaciosa casa con dormitorios separados ambas la pasaron muy bien juntas allí sin ser molestadas. No había sirvientes ni mirones. Se turnaban para cocinar los alimentos que había previamente llevado y también se turnaban para limpiar la casa y realizar cualquier otra tarea doméstica que surgiera en el momento.

Aunque habían acordado realizar todo por turnos al final Himeko siempre tenía que dar una mano. Chikane-Chan, la Himemiya Ojou-Sama a la que siempre le habían servido durante toda su vida, era una persona que no sabía mucho sobre cómo cocinar bien… Himeko lamentaba decirlo pero Chikane-Chan era catastrófica en la cocina… Una vez Chikane casi había prendido fuego la cocina tratando de calentar una sopa… En otra ocasión Chikane había inundado la casa con agua y desparramado la harina por toda la cocina tratando de preparar una torta… Himeko seguía sin imaginarse cómo pudo haberle salido tan mal aquel intento…

Aunque nunca le molestó asistir a Chikane en la limpieza hogareña ya que era una muy buena excusa para realizar actos en conjunto con ella a pesar de que a veces la estropeara… Pero la princesa Himemiya parecía tan contenta y feliz hasta cuando estaban deslomándose fregando el piso que Himeko no podía evitar mirarla a cada momento. Himeko apostada que nunca alguien más había visto a la princesa Himemiya comportarse de manera tan… hermosa… Sus sonrisas eran auténticas a diferencia de las que les ofrecía a los demás estudiantes de Ototachibana… Sus ojos zafiros brillaban como los de una niña que habría sus regalos de cumpleaños… y parecía que el muy buen humor de Chikane había contagiado a Himeko… En esa casa de verano se había notado tan feliz como… como si pasara una luna de miel con alguien a la que amara profundamente…

Se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. ¿Cómo le había llegado esa sensación…? Se centró en el álbum una vez más… tratando de mantener alejados esos pensamientos tan poco convencionales… Como resultado reencontró la foto más hermosa de todo el conjunto… La que ella atesoraba aún más que sobre las otras…

Era una foto en la cual la princesa de cabello azul estaba abrazando con fuerza por detrás a Himeko a la altura de su cintura en el jardín de las rosas. Himeko tenía la cara tan cerca de la chica más alta que casi se dieron un beso… Himeko notó que el corazón se le aceleraba al máximo. Cerró el álbum con un ligero chasquido… Ella tenía una respiración irregular y los cachetes en llamas… Por mucho que le encantara la foto no se atrevió a volver a verla durante mucho tiempo… Bueno, ella podría volver a imaginar ilusiones muy fuertes una vez más… Se preguntaba si a la princesa de cabello azulado a veces le pasaba lo mismo… ¿La vería muchas noches a esta foto…? ¿Sonreiría al verla…? ¿Lo sostendría cerca de su pecho…? ¿Pensará y sentiría lo mismo que ella…? _Eso deseaba…_ Amortiguó una risita… _Sí, ella deseaba que fuera así…_

Chikane-Chan, su hermosa, amable y fuerte amiga… Su maravillosa Chikane-Chan… Himeko estaba verdaderamente contenta de que haya conocido y se volviera amiga de Chikane. Su vida habría sido muy diferente e infinitamente más aburrida sin la bella princesa. Después de volver a poner el álbum en su cajón bajo llave agarró el obsequio que le compró a su Chikane-Chan. Sonrió. Era un anillo muy bonito adornado con una piedra de zafiro en forma de luna creciente y a Himeko le había encantado desde la primera vez que lo vio pero como no era para nada barato Himeko había tenido que trabajar durante dos meses a tiempo parcial en un restaurante local para poder costearlo. Sólo esperaba que hiciera a su princesa realmente feliz.

…

 **En el dormitorio de Oogami Souma…**

Oogami Souma vestido con su uniforme de la secundaria Ototachibana estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación el sol naciente en el cielo oriental haciendo todo lo posible por no jalarse de la cabellera. Estaba frustrado desde la noche tardecita anterior cuando Kurusugawa Himeko rechazó su invitación muy apresuradamente y sin vacilaciones. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Himeko y él planeaba confesársele… ¿pero cómo iba a poder hacerlo cuando ni siquiera podría llegar a verla…?

Justo en ese momento dentro de su cabeza le susurró una voz horripilante que le congeló la columna vertebral…:

 _Llegó el momento. Por largo tiempo se nos privó de la libertad por haber estados retenidos en el flujo del tiempo pero una vez más mi sangre fluye fuertemente en sus venas y arterias. Por fin llegó la hora de nuestra venganza. Presten atención ante mi llamada, hijos de la gran deidad de la oscuridad, los que habitan en las sombras cometiendo pecados… ¡Despierten para arrasar con la civilización humana y al mundo entero!_

La mente de Souma pareció esfumarse pues sus pensamientos racionales fueron bloqueados por el vació de su voluntad. En el cielo la oscuridad estaba tragándose todo el resplandor del sol de la mañana devorando el azul cerúleo como una bestia hambrienta. Luego un orbe oscuro apareció en lo alto del cielo resplandeciendo sobre la ciudad de Mahoraba. Cada vez que aquel orbe resonaba se levantaban vientos fuertes, la tierra temblaba como si su cuerpo se regodeara en éxtasis ante la opresión poderosa y quemante para destruirlo todo. Notaba placer en ello.

Caminó parsimoniosamente fuera de su habitación notando su cuerpo entero bullendo de poder. Por los pasillos corrían los sacerdotes de Shingetsu para tratar de realizar una improvisaba conferencia con el sumo sacerdote aunque ni él era capaz de revertir lo que el gran Señor de la Oscuridad había empezado. Existían las que sí podían evitar sus malvadas intenciones pero de momento no se hallaban en el santuario por lo que una voz le susurraba directamente en el interior de su cabeza. La voz le decía que ignorara a esas gentes y que se concentrara sólo en el objetivo principal.

Tras llegar a la parte frontal del gran santuario Shingetsu que estaba vacío y limpio como de costumbre él entró al sitio y frunció el seño. El Gran Salón estaba repleto de un aura de santidad… La influencia de los Inmortales del Cielo era tan fuerte aquí que le dolía la nariz. Le picaba todas las partes del cuerpo… Antes no había notado esta sensación… La voz seguía insistiendo en que debía cumplir el objetivo principal... Souma pensaba ligeramente que algo no estaba bien con todo esto pero sólo lo llegó a pensar de forma muy ligera…

Obedeciendo a la voz se dirigió a la parte trasera de la Gran Sala y abrió una trampilla en la pared la cual nunca había notado que estaba allí. A su costado se encontraba el pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras que parecían conducir al centro mismo de la Tierra en una espiral sin fin… Souma quería reír… Bajó por las escaleras y largó una carcajada bastante feroz como queriendo burlarse de la extraña situación que le tocaba vivir…

Al final de la escalera vio un espacio entre las paredes que encerraban una forma rectangular bastante grande. En el centro de la cámara había un pilar de hielo que llevaba un orbe de gran luminosidad dorada en medio. El gran pilar central era rodeado por otras seis columnas y cada una era de un color diferente. Rodeó aquella estructura y agarró una espada que estaba medio incrustada en una pared.

"Por fin".

Pensó Souma…

Blandió la espada y todo estalló en llamaras de color púrpura. Se rió a carcajadas pues los humanos ya tendrían que confrontar a los hijos de Orochi que volvían a caminar sobre este mundo.

…..

 **De vuelta en el dormitorio de Himeko y Makoto…**

Kurusugawa Himeko esperaba que en el día de su cumpleaños y en el de Chikane el clima estuviera a su favor pero parecía que esto no sería así… Por extraño que pariera cuando se levantó y se vistió en el cielo no había nube alguna… El sol pulsaba con una amenazante y misteriosa luz muy atenuada…

"¿Esto es un eclipse? Nada de esto salió en las noticias, ¿verdad?".

Preguntó Mako-Chan sonando asustada. La cara de la atleta estaba pálida pero Himeko no estaba en muchas mejores condiciones.

De pronto el calor surgió en el pecho de Himeko como si fuera el lugar de reunión de mil soles pero antes de que pudiera gritar de dolor el calor se desvaneció tan rápido como surgió…

Una esfera violácea de luz apareció al otro lado del horizonte que se sumaba al orbe oscuro que ya había pues la primera se acercaba al segundo… Los relámpagos surgían de la esfera y del orbe dejando llamaradas rojas y oscuras sobre la tierra, las casas y las personas que parecían fallecer al sólo contacto con ellas… ¿Qué era lo que sucedía…?

Aunque Mako-Chan la atleta estaba muy asustada reaccionó con rapidez pues ésta arrastró junto con ella a Himeko fuera de la habitación.

"¡Corre, Himeko!".

En el pasillo principal de los dormitorios los demás estudiantes estaban gritando dirigiéndose hacia la salida… Himeko y Makoto se unieron a ellos pero fue en ese momento que Himeko recordó que se había olvidado del regalo de Chikane. Bien sabía que arriesgaba la vida… pero… pero hoy era el cumpleaños de ambas… Su único deseo en ese momento era entregarle el regalo, que ella sonriera y que le dijera que le gustaba mucho el obsequio.

No lo pensó por más tiempo. Se zafó del agarre de Makoto y volvió a su habitación fingiendo el no escuchar los gritos de su amiga pronunciando su nombre. Se las arregló para no ser pasada por encima por la gente que corría despavorida.

Himeko se alivió un poco al ver que el regalo seguía sobre la mesa. Era curioso cómo podía pensar en este momento más en el bienestar del regalo que en el de ella misma cuando todos corrían despavoridos. Esto demostraba lo importante que era la sonrisa de la princesa Himemiya para Himeko.

 _"_ _Chikane-Chan, sólo deseo que sepas lo que noto hacia vos…"._

"Ahí estás, sacerdotisa de Kannazuki".

Se expresó una voz más fría que el hielo.

Himeko se dio la vuelta viendo a lo que parecía un ser humano y su voz lo delataba como a un hombre. En su mano había como una especie de luz que no era más que el reflejo de la hoja de una espada. Los ojos del hombre eran de un color carmesí tan profundo que parecían hacer del resto de su cuerpo opaco en comparación. A su alrededor el aire silbaba como si se trataba de una caldera en plena ebullición. A sus pies la alfombra de quemaba.

Himeko dio un paso hacia atrás presionando la espalda contra el cristal de la ventana. Tembló de miedo e instintivamente apretó la cajita que guardaba el regalo.

"No vivirás para interferir con nuestros planes, Sacerdotisa del Sol".

Sentenció el hombre levantando la espada.

"Descansa en paz".

Los rayos que ocultaban el cuerpo del hombre se reunieron en la punta de la espada dejando al descubierto a Oogami Souma que fue lo último que Himeko vio antes de que la luz purpúrea la azotara y le destrozara la conciencia…

…

 **En ese mismo momento…**

Bajando de su limosina Himemiya Chikane corrió hacia los dormitorios de Ototachibana deseando con todo su ser que Himeko estuviera sana y salva. Cuando vio ese gigantesco orden en el cielo tuvo la impresión de que algo malo le iba a pasar a la chica de cabello dorado. La sensación era tan urgente que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y ordenó a su chofer que la llevara a toda velocidad hacia los dormitorios. Nada le era más importante ahora mismo que la seguridad de su dulce ángel. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Himeko estuviera bien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal de los dormitorios un sonido a vidrios quebrados la hizo ver para algún lugar arriba de ella. Un rayo ardiente de luz purpúrea había disparado y destrozado una ventana… Supo entonces que muy cerca de allí se hallaba su ángel…

"¡No, Himeko…!".

Gritó llena de horror.

Entonces vio que contrariando a la fuerza de la gravedad Himeko flotó envuelta en un haz de luz dorada. Poco a poco bajó hasta estar justo encima de Chikane y ésta pasó a agarrarla cuando Himeko cayó de golpe.

Chikane supo que su ángel estaba bien pese a todo pues no la respiración de su querida amiga era regular, no había cortes ni manchas en su tersa piel y ni siquiera había lágrimas de su parte. Chikane se arrodilló todavía con la chica en brazos. Aquella luz había mantenido segura a su Himeko. Chikane no sabía si reír o llorar… Saber que Himeko estuvo muy cerca de una muerte perfectamente evitable le destrozaba el corazón pero también se alegró de que nada demasiado malo le pasara de momento…

Aunque la civilización humana y el mundo quedaban en ruinas y destrozadas siempre que Chikane pudiera proteger a Himeko la primera quedaría satisfecha. ¿Cuándo iba su angelito a darse cuenta de lo que sentía hacia ella…? No, este no era el momento para pensar en ello…

"¿Estás toda enamoradiza, sacerdotisa?".

Una voz fría como el hielo le susurró en la cabeza a Chikane.

Chikane se quedó sin aliento al ver a unos metros encima de ellas a Oogami Souma. El muchacho tenía un semblante de piedra, los ojos carmesí. Su mano derecha blandía una espada que se volvió púrpura. Chikane se dio cuenta de que había sido él el que había ataco a su ángel.

"Oogami Souma…".

Mencionó su nombre con un profundo desprecio casi rozando el odio. A ella nunca le agradó el chico por su orgullo exagerado pero nunca pensó que sería alguien malvado pero se había equivocado.

"¿Cómo te atreviste a dañarla…?".

"Sos una tremenda imbécil pues no quería dañarla sino matarla y ahora que las tengo a las dos las mataré a ambas. ¡Mueran!".

Souma levantó la espada por encima de la cabeza disponiéndose a dar el espadazo asesino.

Chikane agarró con aún más fuerza a su angelito.

 _"_ _¿Será éste nuestro final…?"._

…

 **Entonces en ese mismo momento pero en otro sitio…**

Alto en el cielo donde no llegaba la oscuridad de los Orochi Yue se irguió mirando lo que ocurría en ese instante y lo que veía le repugnó sobremanera pues no permitiría que un joven hijo de Orochi matara a sus hijas. La ira se hizo manifiesta en su ser al correr por sus venas y arterias todo su poder celestial desatado. Yue levantó el brazo hacia el cielo liberando todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Despierten, sacerdotisas de Kannazuki! ¡Despierten, hijas de la Luna y el Sol!".

…

 **Instantes después…**

Un aura plateada y otra dorada resplandecieron y envolvieron los cuerpos de Chikane y Himeko respectivamente. Parte de este poder desatado impactó en la cabeza de Souma y este largó un leve gruñido antes de desplomarse en la superficie… Chikane observó la escena con asombro pero notó que algo le quemaba en la espalda… Una infinidad de imágenes y escenas le recorrían la memoria… Después de un instante que le pareció durar una década entera el calor desapareció, las imágenes se desvanecieron y la luz se retiró dejando al descubierto los destrozos del orbe oscuro sobre la ciudad de Mahoraba… Las llamas seguían consumiendo lo que llegaban a arrasar…

Himeko recuperó poco a poco la conciencia. El calor de su tierno cuerpo y el fragante olor de su champú hacían enloquecer a Chikane pero ésta se contuvo de abrazarla con más fuerza y de besarla recordando que seguía sin ser el momento propicio… Poco le importaba la razón por la que Oogami Souma quiso matar a su ángel pues sabía que Himeko era incapaz de cometer cualquier fechoría… Chikane protegería a Himeko aunque toda la gente del mundo quisiera verla muerta…

Himeko abrazó por la cintura a Chikane y a ésta le llegó mucha sangre a los cachetes cuando el ángel hundió la cara en el pecho de su querida amiga. Chikane le acarició su cabello dorado… y le devolvió el abrazo con más intimidad de la que le hubiera gustado exhibir en público… En caso de que sus padres la vieran en este instante se hubiera dicho que estaba abrazando a su amante…

De alguna manera del coma Himeko había pasado a un sueño tranquilo. Tenían que alejarse de este sitio peligroso… Chikane vio a su alrededor y vio al inconciente Oogami Souma…

 _"_ _Maldito asqueroso…"._

Pensó ya con odio hacia Oogami.

Mientras Chikane se ponía de pie con Himeko en brazos se percató de una cajita no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban. La cajita estaba envuelta para regalo y con nota agregada que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Chikane-Chan". Chikane recogió la cajita sin soltar a Himeko.

Chikane entonces recordó que cuando Himeko iba cayendo sostenía algo entre brazos como queriendo protegerlo. ¿Pero si los demás estudiantes estaban evacuando qué hacía Himeko sosteniendo este regalo…?

"Chikane-Chan…".

Murmuró Himeko aún con los ojos cerrados como si hablara en sueños.

Cuando pasaron las vacaciones en Hokkaido Chikane se enteró de que a veces Himeko hablaba en sueños… Algo que quizás la misma Himeko ignoraba… Una noche mientras veían el programa de TV preferido de Himeko ésta había caído finalmente agotada en el sofá probablemente por asistir a limpiar el desastre que Chikane había convertido la cocina ese mismo día. Chikane había puesto la cabeza del angelito en su regazo y apagó el televisor. Chikane pasó mucho rato mirándole el bello rostro a Himeko y entonces la segunda empezó a hablar en sueños…

Himeko mencionó muchas cosas de su pasado en voz alta… Muchas de ellas tras el fallecimiento de sus padres y de cuando vivía con otros parientes por los que guardaba miedo y hasta rencor a diferencia de Chikane cuyos ambos padres seguían vivos y siempre la trataron muy bien Himeko perdió a los suyos por una extraña enfermedad… Sus tíos nunca la trataron con cariño por considerarla una carga que más tarde o temprano les iba a romper la espalda… Himeko sólo sufrió durante ese período y tanto que ella deseó haber muerto con sus padres… Chikane derramó lágrimas al oír todo aquello…

Fue de hecho un golpe de la fortuna que sus tíos la enviaran lejos de Tokyo para que asistiera a la secundaria Mahoraba. Himeko sonaba tan feliz de vivir aquí con Chikane que esta última no pudo evitar sonreír. Habló de su compañera de cuarto Saotome Makoto a la cual llamaba cariñosamente Mako-Chan lo cual hizo que Chikane notara un poco de celos. Pero Himeko se empezó a despertar cuando empezaba a hablar de Chikane por lo que ella no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pensaba de ella. Himeko se puso como un tomate al notar que estaba durmiendo en el regazo de su querida amiga.

"Pensé que había perdido el regalo… pero me alegro de que todavía estuviera allí cuando volví por él… No sé qué hubiera hecho no hubiera podido dártelo a tiempo… Chikane-Chan, feliz cumpleaños…".

Himeko murmuró a duras penas…

Así que fue por su regalo de cumpleaños que Himeko volvió a su habitación a pesar del riesgo que aquello significaba.

"Himeko, sos una tonta… Tu sola presencia es el regalo más maravilloso que pudieras darme… Si hubieras muerto mi corazón habría muerto con vos en el día de mi cumpleaños…".

"Quizás nunca te des cuenta… pero te amo con todo mi ser…".

Murmuró Chikane acercando el rostro hacia el de su ángel.

….

 **En ese momento en un lugar cercano…**

En lo alto de un alejado árbol ginkgo Miyako observó cómo el chico fue reducido por la misteriosa luz proveniente de las sacerdotisas. Pensó en lo inútil que resultó la séptima cabeza de Orochi… y aunque tuviera que admitir que el tipo no era un debilucho pues su poder en cuanto a fuerza bruta se acercaba al de Tsubasa aún así falló miserablemente… El chico fue criado en un ambiente lleno de amor y sin importar el tremendo poder que se posea uno se volverá un blandengue… Tsubasa-Sama seguramente estaba muy decepcionado por ver a un Orochi así…

Miyako tendría que terminar lo que Souma empezó y así Tsubasa-Sama la elogiaría y le daría una recompensa. El sólo pensar en ese hecho la alegraba sobremanera ya que Miyako adoraba a los poderosos y bien sabía que Tsubasa era el más poderoso de todos los Orochi.

Dibujó con las manos el flujo de energía del orbe oscuro en el cielo hasta que ella estaba rebosando de poder. Mitako juntó las manos y de ellas se encendieron unas llamas púrpuras. Luego lanzó una columna de llamas hacia las sacerdotisas.

 _"_ _Polvo al polvo y cenizas a las cenizas"._

Pensó para sí misma.

Un sonido ensordecedor tronó por el aire como avisándole que había dado en el blanco. Los vientos corrieron en todas direcciones al igual que el humo. Miyako rió con satisfacción.

El humo se disipó en el aire y para el horro de Miyako ambas sacerdotisas seguían ilesas. La sacerdotisa de la luna que sostenía a la otra aparentemente era ajena al ataque de Miyako. Frente a ellas estaba la séptima cabeza de Orochi y fue él el que las protegió blandiendo su espada. Enfurecida Miyako le envió un mensaje mental al joven:

 _"_ _Séptima cabeza de Orochi, soy yo la segunda cabeza. ¡Apártate!"._

 _"_ _¡No soy ninguna cabeza de Orochi… sino que soy Oogami Souma!"._

Replicó un enfurecido Souma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció justo frente a Miyako dando un espadazo. Miyako saltó hacia arriba estacionándose en el aire y vio que el árbol de ginkgo era partido en dos. El árbol después de haber sido cortado se hizo cenizas… Miyako se asombró… La espada relámpago ahora era muy peligrosa en manos de un traidor... Tendría que arrebatársela… y ya que había sido vapuleado por las sacerdotisas no estaría con todas sus fuerzas en este momento… Quizás sería capaz de matarlo aunque tuviera a Raien en su poder…

Haciendo ondear una llama púrpura con una mano Miyako azotó a Oogami con toda su destreza física. Miyako pretendía calentar la agarradera de la espada para que Souma la soltara y luego ella pudiera matarlo con su propia arma.

Pero Oogami pareció ni notar el calor…

"¿Fuiste vos la que me hizo atacar a Himeko…?".

No había sido ella sino él mismo por medio del gran poder de Orochi pero tampoco había una buena razón para decírselo. Y sin importar cuánto Miyako se esmerara Oogami no soltó la espada.

Miyako creó otra llama con la otra mano apuntando a la cabeza del traidor pero Oogami fue más rápido y la sujetó con una mano desnuda.

"¡Nunca te entregaré a Himeko! ¡Muere, Orochi!".

Raien ardió evaporando ambas llamas de Miyako.

"¡Muere en medio de un millón de estrellas!".

Miles de miles de haces de luz púrpura bloquearon todas las vías de escape que Miyako pudo encontrar.

"¡Sálvame, Tsubasa-Sama!".

Todo se volvió de un color purpúreo oscuro para Miyako.

…

 **Unos segundos después…**

Himeko apenas podía abrir los ojos. Notaba como si todos los huesos le hubieran sido quebrados. No recordaba lo que pasó hace unos momentos… Logró abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un tierno abrazo con su querida Chikane-Chan… La sangre corrió furiosamente por sus cachetes… El ser abrazada por detrás por la princesa era una cosa pero esto era demasiado para ella… ¿y por qué el rostro de Chikane se acercaba tanto al suyo…?

"Himeko, te amo".

Chikane-Chan la estaba besando. Todo se volvió borroso para Himeko. El calor y la fuerza del beso de la chica más alta la abrumaron. Himeko sabía muy buen que Chikane-Chan era su persona especial y verdaderamente la más importante de su vida. Sabía que estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio sólo por compartir unos ratos al día con Himemiya Ojou-Sama… sólo para ser capaz de mirarle el liso y hermoso rostro… Himeko sabía muy bien que Chikane nunca había sido para ella sólo una mejor amiga…

Últimamente todo lo que había soñado estaba relacionado con la princesa. Esta misma mañana Chikane-Chan en su sueño le había dicho que era la persona que más amaba en el mundo. A pesar de que era sólo un sueño Himeko recordaba todos los detalles y la respuesta que Himeko había querido darle era…

Pero poco a poco el sueño se la llevó una vez más aunque no antes de que un último pensamiento cruzara por su mente…

 _"_ _Chikane-Chan, yo también te amo…"._


	3. Las Sacerdotisas del Mes sin Dios

_**CAPÍTULO DOS: LAS SACERDOTISAS DEL MES SIN DIOS**_

"¿Por qué no te levantas, Himeko?" Himemiya Chikane murmuró suavemente. "Ya ha pasado un día. ¿Por qué sigues durmiendo?"

En la menguante luz del atardecer, disparando rayos a través de las puertas shoji y pintando cada cosa dentro de la gran habitación tradicional con un pálido color anaranjado Himeko respiraba ruidosamente con sus ojos cerrados debajo de una gruesa sábana y sobre un futon largo, sin dar evidencia de que oyera. Chikane suspiró. Ella había llamado a Katou-sensei, la doctora de la familia Himemiya, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con su pequeña ángel pero la mujer, también, no tenía ni idea sobre por qué la chica había estado dormida por tan largo periodo de tiempo.

En cualquier caso, Chikane no se preocupaba mucho sobre la condición de Himeko. La pequeña ángel estaba tan solo inmersa en un letargo sin sueños, ya que no había murmurado ninguna palabra durante las veinticuatro horas que Chikane había pasado cuidándola, lo cual era algo bueno. La chica necesitaba un buen descanso después de todos los eventos que habían sucedido el día anterior. Chikane suspiró de nuevo. Tanto por la fiesta de cumpleaños privada que había estado esperando pasar con Himeko, tanto por la confesión que había planeado hacer bajo la parpadeante luz de vela de su cena romántica, tanto por la esperanza de recibir su primer beso…

La rabia se encendió en las mejillas de Chikane. Bueno, ella iba a confesarse a Himeko ayer al calor del momento….y le daría a Himeko su primer beso poco después. El único problema era que la pequeña ángel había estado inconsciente todo el tiempo.

Antes Chikane sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sus dedos estaban ya recorriendo la orilla de sus labios. Un día entero había pasado, sin embargo los que había sentido aun persistía y se negaba a desaparecer. Los labios de la pequeña ángel eran suaves y lisos como la seda, bendecidos con una dulzura de miel sin igual. Mucho se había preguntado Chikane sobre cómo sería reclamar los labios de quien ella amaba, nunca había esperado la corriente de relámpagos que corrieron a través de su cuerpo al contacto y la hicieron desear que el momento durara para siempre. Y ese había sido un beso de un solo lado, robado a la chica que aún estaba inconsciente debido al poder del ataque que Oogami Souma dirigió hacia ella. Himeko había despertado….ella estaba consciente…

 _Ella va a golpearme_ _,_ Chikane pensó, su corazón se hundía más rápido que una roca en el agua. Vergüenza y culpa, caliente como lava fundida, brotaba en ella tan rápidamente que pensaba que sería reducida a cenizas. ¿Qué había pasado tras un año de cuidadosa crianza bajo el techo de la familia Himemiya, el más rico y respetable Clan de la nación? ¿Qué le había sucedido a la chica quien tenía en absoluto control sus emociones, sin embargo era un tumulto siempre que veía los ojos de la ángel de cabello dorado? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a robarle algo que únicamente Himeko tenía para darle?

Chikane no lo sabía. Se veía tan bien, tan natural hacer algo así en ese momento que no dudó ni un segundo antes de proceder a besar a Himeko.

Chikane tocó sus labios de nuevo. Culpa y vergüenza más pesados que una montaña, afilados como el cuchillo de un carnicero... sin embargo no había remordimiento. En algún lugar en su corazón, ella realmente disfrutaba que su primer beso hubiera sido dado a quien amaba, a quien a su lado deseaba pasar la eternidad. Tal vez…eso era lo que significaba estar enamorada…

Chikane tomó el cabello dorado de Himeko en su mano y empezó a cepillarlo en silencio. _No es justo_ _, Himeko,_ ella pensó _. ¿Cómo es que me fascinas tanto? Cuando me miras, apenas puedo lograr que mi corazón no suba hasta mi garganta. Cuando me tocas, tengo que esforzarme para no tomarte entre mis brazos y abrazarte y besarte. Cuando no estás cerca, todo lo que puedo hacer es no correr a tu apartamento solo para poder verte cuando respondas la llamada en tu puerta. No es justo, Himeko, llegaste a mi vida y cambiaste todo incluso sin pretenderlo._

Dejando ir el mechón de cabello, Chikane suspiró. De todas las personas en Mahoroba, de todos los estudiantes en la Academia Ototachibana, justo ella tenía que enamorarse de la otra chica. El suspiro fue más profundo. Una chica que no estaba segura si correspondería su amor. Claro, a Himeko realmente parecía gustarle Chikane por la forma en que actuaba cerca de ella pero si la chica albergaba algún sentimiento romántico hacia ella era una historia diferente. Todo lo que Chikane sabía, Himeko podría tener un ataque de pánico y empezaría a evitarla al enterarse sobre lo que había en el corazón de Chikane. Pero aun así, la pequeña ángel nunca mostraba ninguna señal de que se opusiera a ser la novia de Chikane de todos modos... ¿por qué no le daba una oportunidad?

La mano de Chikane se movió para acariciar la mejilla de la otra chica mientras sus pensamientos empezaban a divagar. ¿ _Qué oportunidad crees que tenga, mi querido ángel precioso? ¿Me rechazarías, o me harías parte de tu vida en la forma en que yo quiero ser una parte de ti? ¿Rechazaras mis sentimientos, o los corresponderás y cumplirás mi único deseo? ¿Qué respuesta me darás, Himeko?_

"¿Chikane-chan?" la dulce voz de la pequeña ángel dijo calladamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, Chikane encontraba su cara a una pulgada de la de Himeko. De alguna manera, ella se había levantado sin que lo notara. Y parecía…estaba intentando besar a la chica de cabello dorado…de nuevo. Cada molécula en su cuerpo estaba alarmada. Los ojos amatistas de Himeko, tan brillantes que opacarían el brillo de un diamante, estaban viendo a Chikane con una confusa y aturdida mirada. Las mejillas de la chica estaban coloradas, haciéndola verse más linda y hermosa que nunca. Chikane se armó de valor. ¡Ella no caería en la tentación…no la besaría a la fuerza!

"Veo que estás bien." Chikane logró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras lentamente volvía en sí, intentando esconder el horror que había sentido dentro. La forma en que su voz se mantuvo serena y segura, parecía haber funcionado. "Tenías fiebre alta anoche, así que yo..." Chikane pasó saliva, "cheque tu temperatura... con mi frente."

Una completa mentira, pero era necesaria.

"Ah..." Himeko dijo, empujando la sabana mientras, también, se sentaba en el futon. Chikane parpadeó. Por un segundo, pensó vislumbrar desilusión atravesando la hermosa cara de Himeko. Su corazón empezó a palpitar. ¿Qué otra respuesta esperaba Himeko? ¿Que habría dicho si Chikane le hubiera contado la verdad, si Chikane le revelaba que intentó besarla? Ella veía a la pequeña ángel, cuya expresión ahora mostraba nada sino sorpresa mientras miraba alrededor y notaba que había despertado en un lugar extraño.

La cara de la chica de cabello dorada palidecía un poco. Un territorio desconocido siempre la asustaba, desde luego. Eso planteaba una cuestión interesante. Himeko nunca mostró un indicio de nerviosismo cuando estuvo con Chikane en la casa de vacaciones en Hokkaido. ¿Por qué, ella actuaba como si hubiera crecido ahí por la forma en que se paseaba por la casa y hacia lo que sea que necesitaba? Chikane guardó esa información lejos. Esto podría significar algo…o tal vez no.

Chikane se sacudió a si misma mentalmente. Veía la desilusión solo porque ella lo quería. Tenía que ser producto de su imaginación. Chikane casi suspiró en voz alta. Otro efecto colateral de no poder hacer nada en el amor.

"¿Dónde estamos, Chikane-chan?" Himeko preguntó, la inquietud brillaba en sus lindos ojos.

Chikane le dio a la pequeña ángel una sonrisa, la cual la chica correspondió en la más adorable manera. Chikane contuvo el aliento. Algunas veces, ella realmente deseaba que Himeko dejara de verse tan linda. ¿Ella sabría lo peligros de hacer eso cerca de alguien que la amaba tanto que apenas podía evitar volverse loca?

" _Shingetsu Daijin-guu_ , Himeko," Chikane dijo, estremeciéndose ligeramente por las mariposas golpeando su estómago.

 _El Gran Santuario de la Sagrada Luna_ era el nombre de la Fortaleza spiritual de Mahoroba. La estructura de trescientos años era el más grande santuario alrededor de la nación, alojando cientos de sacerdotes en numerosos apartamentos asentados en la más grande colina de la Cuidad y, como algunos quieren ponerlo de forma reverente, velando por sus ciudadanos con los ojos de los Dioses. Incluso cuando la construcción estaba terminada, Shingetsu era siempre el lugar donde las personas aspiraban a ir y buscar ayuda. Cuando la calamidad azotaba Mahoroba, era el Gran Santuario quien extendía esta mano de ayuda y sacaba a las personas de las penurias. Por esto, la Ciudad era eternamente agradecida. O eso era lo que mencionaban los libros de historia.

"Ah, la casa de Oogami-Sensei, ¿cierto?" el pequeño ángel dio un golpe en su otra mano, sus labios hacían una perfecta O, mostrando sus brillantes y blancos dientes. Si Chikane recordaba correctamente, Himeko los cepillaba después de levantarse, antes de ir a dormir, y entre cada comida durante su estancia en Hokkaido. La chica haría orgulloso a cualquier dentista.

"Sí." Chikane asintió.

 _Oogami-sensei_ era la persona respetuosamente llamada el Sumo Sacerdote Oogami Kazuki, el Cuarenta y seis Líder del antiguo Clan Oogami, Maestro de Shingetsu, y hermano mayor de Oogami Souma. El hombre era amado por la mayoría de quienes vivían en la Ciudad, por su amabilidad, su personalidad cálida, y su sonrisa tan reconfortante que las personas no podían evitar relajarse en su presencia. Además, el maduro Sumo Sacerdote siempre había sido el primero en salir del Gran Santuario cuando los problemas agitaban Mahoroba. Algunos años atrás, cuando un terrible invierno plagó la Ciudad, Oogami Kazuki mismo avanzo milla tras milla para dar ropa cálida y comida al pobre y a las personas sin hogar. Más tarde, llego a estar tan enfermo de neumonía que todo el mundo se preocupó de que pudiera fallecer. Por supuesto, tal dedicación conmovió el corazón de las personas.

Chikane todavía podía recordar el día que ella y sus padres, los famosos y poderosos Himemiya Kyou y Himemiya Kimika, se arrodillaron al lado de la cama del enfermo Oogami Kazuki y le desearon mejorarse. Ellos habían causado un revuelo, después de todo, el C.E.O. y C.F.O. de Himemiya Internacional, quienes pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en ultramar encontrándose con los más importantes líderes del mundo, tomaron un vuelo a casa solo para visitar a un hombre quien no tenía poder ni político ni de negocios. Cada periódico en el pueblo mostraba la imagen de su padre agitando la mano del Sumo Sacerdote en la página frontal y hablaron de ello por días. Bueno, ellos nunca supieron que su Madre y el hombre enfermo eran amigos de la infancia, desde luego.

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué estoy en el Gran Santuario?" Himeko preguntó.

"El Sumo Sacerdote lo demandó," Chikane dijo con ironía, "así que ahí lo tienes."

Chikane no hizo mención que la orden del hombre – quien había irrumpido en la escuela con una actitud tan arrogante como algún rey – no era del agrado de ella. Ella había dicho _claramente_ a su cara que ella no quería confiar a Himeko a un montón de hombres viejos quienes nunca habían tenido ni idea de cómo criar apropiadamente a una chica. Ella también le había dicho a Oogami Kazuki _firmemente_ que no pondría a Himeko en el mismo lugar donde su hermano menor – quien, como lo había recordado amablemente el Sumo Sacerdote – llevaba las marcas de un asesino a sangre fría…

Chikane lo había encarado con la dignidad de la futura Heredera del Imperio Himemiya, y se encontraba mirando con la autoridad de un hombre que se niega a aceptar un No por respuesta. Fuerte como era su fuerza de voluntad, aun así estaba en inferioridad numérica por el círculo de subordinados, es decir los Sacerdotes Shingetsu que había traído. Irónicamente, cuando Oogami Kazuki sugirió a Chikane que llevaría a Himeko para Shingetsu a la fuerza si era necesario, no había mirado nada como la cara amable del Sumo Sacerdote quien repartió abrigo con una sonrisa en las calles de Mahoroba. Ella supuso que el hombre tenía al menos dos personalidades.

"¿Él me quiere convertir en una sacerdotisa o algo?" Himeko rio suavemente.

"No lo sé," Chikane sonrió ante la broma, "pero supongo que te lo dirá pronto. Después de todo... me dijo que deseaba hablar contigo tan pronto como despertaras," Chikane hizo una mueca. ¿Levantar a una chica cansada fuera de su cama solo para conversar? Tal vez ella necesitaría tener pronto una larga charla con él sobre su trato hacia Himeko.

"Entonces vamos," Himeko le dijo, intentando levantarse del futon pero fue interrumpida por una mano de Chikane.

"Deberías cambiarte primero, Himeko," Chikane gesticuló hacia el rojo y blanco uniforme Ototachibana – pulcramente lavado, completamente planchado, y cuidadosamente doblado – al lado del futon de la pequeña ángel. "Pero tomate tu tiempo, no tenemos prisa," ella agregó. A ella no le importaba tener al Sumo Sacerdote esperando por otras 24 horas, de hecho. Él se lo merecía.

"¿Uniforme?" la pequeña ángel dijo lentamente mientras su mirada veía la blanca Yutaka que estaba vistiendo. El horror se deslizo a través de su cara. "Alguien… cambio mi ropa. ¿Los Sacerdotes?"

"No," Chikane tomó un hondo respiro, "Yo lo hice." Ahí, la verdad salió.

La chica de cabello dorado estaba pasmada. Sangre crecía en sus mejillas, sonrojándose con el más profundo carmín que Chikane había visto.

 _Piel blanca como la nieve, hermosa y sin mancha. Piernas tan delgadas y largas que podrían pertenecer a una súper modelo. Cadera delgada que haría sentir envidia a la mayoría de las mujeres. Y su pecho, subiendo y bajando de manera tan cautivadora que ella..._ Horror, Chikane de prisa limpió su mente de las imágenes y las cerró en la esquina más profunda de su corazón. Ella mordió su labio de vergüenza. No tenia intención de ver a la otra chica desnuda. No tuvo elección cuando el Sumo Sacerdote le dio una Yutaka y le dijo que cambiara la ropa de la ángel. Ella únicamente hizo lo que debía, eso fue todo.

Luego de nuevo, Chikane no podía negar el hecho de que había disfrutado ver lo que había debajo de la tela del uniforme Ototachibana... Ella frunció el ceño. Cuan vulgar y sucia se había vuelto. No hay baño, sin importar que tanto, que pueda limpiar este tipo de suciedad.

"Pero..." Himeko murmuró en voz baja después de un momento de incomodo silencio, "eso es..." Calladamente, ella movió la sabana hasta cubrir sus hombros y empezó a estudiar el piso vigorosamente como si esperara encontrar palabras tras sacudir el futón escritas en el tatami.

 _¿Eso fue qué?_ Chikane pensó.

Chikane parpadeó mientras oía sonidos de pasos sobre el pasillo de madera fuera del cuarto. En un santiamén, una sombra apareció amenazadoramente a través de las puertas de papel.

"Perdón, Himemiya-san," una voz de hombre, fría y carente de emociones, habló. "Oogami-sensei desea hablar con Kurusugawa-san.".

 _Si ella está despierta o no, ¿cierto? Qué considerado de su parte,_ Chikane pensó irritadamente.

"Estaremos ahí en un momento, Yukihito-san," Chikane replicó, lo sereno de cada palabra no daba la impresión de que ella no estaba feliz. ¿Por qué el Sumo Sacerdote insistía en molestar el descanso de Himeko? Esperando por otro día no mataría al hombre, ¿cierto?

"Entonces esperaremos tu llegada en el Gran Salón, Himemiya-san," Yukihito dijo y se marchó. Chikane frunció el ceño. Aparentemente, cada persona en este Santuario pensaba que ellos podían darles órdenes y esperar que obedecieran. Ellos aprenderían que tan "obedientes" eran pronto...

"¿Yukihito-san?" la pequeña ángel arqueo una ceja.

"Asistente personal del sensei, Himeko," Chikane explicó. "Aunque qué tipo de trabajo hace, no tengo ni idea."

"Ya veo," la chica de cabello dorado masculló, su cara se volvió roja cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Chikane. "Necesito cambiarme, Chikane-chan," ella dijo tímidamente después de un momento, su voz tan baja apenas podía ser oída.

"Ah," Chikane parpadeó mientras se levantaba, "mis disculpas."

"Está bien."

"Como dije, Himeko," Chikane deslizo la puerta abierta, "tómate tu tiempo."

"Seguro."

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella... y Chikane se encontraba mirando el sol a través del lejano horizonte y preguntándose que haría Himeko después de encontrar su caja de regalo en una de las bolsas de su abrigo.

 **Unos momentos después…**

Jugueteando con sus dedos mientras se sentaba en el futón, Kurusugawa Himeko intentaba calmar su corazón. Chikane-chan... había cambiado su ropa. Pánico brotaba en ella, la vergüenza calentaba su cara al punto de que se sentía como una olla hirviendo sobre una estufa. ¡ _Ella vio todo!_ Una voz gritaba tras su cabeza. Bueno, su ropa interior seguía ahí, pero un poco de consuelo no cambiaba el hecho de que sin saberlo había estado casi desnuda en frente de la princesa de cabello azul. Himeko se estremeció. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vivir con eso si iba a sonrojarse como el atardecer cada vez que viera a Himemiya Ojou-sama? Ciertamente, Chikane-chan era también una chica… pero… ¡pero ella era especial, ella era diferente! Comparado con haber sido cambiada por un hombre, ser vista en un estado tan vergonzoso por Chikane-chan era...

"Incluso _peor_ ," ella murmuró.

Por supuesto que lo era, por ahora no tenía ni idea sobre qué pasó por la mente de Chikane-chan cuando ella…la desvestía. ¿La princesa de cabello azul solo pensó en Himeko justo como un maniquí sin vida? ¿Terminó de quitarle la Yutaka del cuerpo de Himeko sin perderse en pensamientos impuros? ¿No sintió nada al tocar la piel desnuda de Himeko en absoluto? Ella suspiro. La forma en que Chikane-chan disimuló con una impecable serenidad cuando dijo ese tan casual pero devastador _Yo lo hice_ … la respuesta a todas esas preguntas era más probable que fuera un sí…

Himeko suspiro de nuevo. Habría sido mucho más feliz teniendo a Chikane sonrojándose y mirando cómo se avergonzaba. Al menos, eso le diría a Himeko que había logrado excitar a la princesa aunque sea un poco, que ganarla no era sólo un sueño.

La mano de Himeko pasó a través de sus labios. Hablando de sueños...

 _La mitad de Himeko quería abrir sus ojos y la otra mitad quería cerrarlos. Su cuerpo entero se sentía tan cansado y le dolía como si cada hueso en ella se hubiera roto en pedazos. Sólo quedaba poca fuerza en su cuerpo y absolutamente ninguna memoria en su mente. Ella no podía recordar qué había pasado. ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó abrir los ojos... y notó que estaba acunada en los suaves brazos de Chikane-chan. Sangre corría por su cara. Siendo abrazada por la princesa de cabello azul era una cosa pero esto… ¿y por qué la cara de Chikane-chan se acercaba a la suya?_

 _"Te amo, Himeko."_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras los suaves labios de su amiga reclamaban los suyos._

 _¿Fue real?_ Ella se lo preguntaba.

No podía ser. No había absolutamente ninguna razón para que Chikane-chan hiciera algo como eso. Después de todo, la otra chica no era… rara como Himeko, quien veía a la princesa de cabello azul de la forma en que una chica lo haría con un chico lindo, quien cayó perdidamente enamorada de Himemiya Ojou-sama desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron.

Aún así, siendo un sueño, era demasiado realista. Himeko aún podía ver la gentil mirada de zafiro de la princesa, inequívocamente rebosante de amor. Aún podía saborear los labios de la princesa, más dulces que cualquier cantidad de azúcar. Todavía podía recordar el cosquilleo que recorrió cada fibra de su ser debido a la mano de la princesa en su mejilla. Himeko suspiro de nuevo. Si tan sólo fuera real…

Soltando la sábana, Himeko se quitó la blanca Yutaka y alcanzó su uniforme de Ototachibana. Se detuvo en seco, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la pequeña marca de nacimiento entre su pecho. Antes, era apenas tan largo como la punta de un pequeño dedo… pero ahora… era del tamaño de un puño. Aún más extraño, la marca solía ser solo una mancha roja, no algo que se viera como un sol. ¿Que estaba pasándole?

"Ellas deberían estar aquí en un minuto, sensei," le reportó al Sumo Sacerdote, quien estaba sentado frente a él en el espacioso Gran Salón de Shingetsu.

"Muy bien," Oogami Kazuki asintió, "tienes mi agradecimiento, Yukihito-kun."

"Si no hay otra cosa de la que quiera que me encargue, me retiro a mi habitación, sensei," Yukihito dijo.

"De hecho, quisiera que te quedaras aquí y oyeras lo que tengo que decirles, Yukihito-kun."

"¿Por qué, sensei?" Yukihito pestañeo. Incluso cuando el arribó al Gran Santuario y se volvió asistente del Sumo Sacerdote, quien necesitaba ayuda para encargarse de sus reportes al Consejo de Sacerdotes en Tokio, el hombre había mantenido la boca cerrada cuando se trataba de este tipo de tema. ¿Por qué había cambiado ahora?

"Porque necesitas saber que está pasando en el mundo," Oogami suspiró, "y en qué tipo de peligrosa situación estamos todos _nosotros_. Es posible que quieras irte después de esto."

"Estoy seguro de que no lo haré," Yukihito contestó firmemente, "usted ha sido un buen empleador, y me ha tratado bien. Mientras usted no decida que me vaya, yo no me iré." Por supuesto, todo eso era verdad, pero la razón _real_ por la que Yukihito insistía en quedarse en el Gran Santuario Shingetsu era un asunto completamente diferente.

"Me conmueve, Yukihito-kun." Una pequeña sonrisa tocó los labios del Sumo Sacerdote e iluminó su cara con deleite. "Pero considéralo después de esta pequeña charla con las chicas, ¿lo harás?"

"Como lo desee, sensei," Yukihito incline ligeramente su cabeza.

"Bien, bien," Oogami Kazuki soltó una risa cuando un gentil toque se oyó en las puertas del Gran Salón. "Ellas están aquí. Ahora, siéntate aquí, Yukihito-kun. Este punto está reservada para ellas." El hombre señalo hacia su derecha.

Se levantó y luego se sentó al lado del Sumo Sacerdote un segundo después, Yukihito decidió observar a las dos chicas cuidadosamente. Aunque eso significaba oír lo que él ya sabía muy bien de parte de Oogami Kazuki, aun así proporcionaba a Yukihito una oportunidad de aprender si estaba en lo cierto o no desde el principio…

"Vinimos como lo pediste, Oogami-san," la princesa empezó tan pronto como ella y Himeko se sentaron en el piso de madera de la Gran Sala de Shingetsu, "puedes hablar"

Ella parpadeó. La chica de cabello azul se veía serena, calmada, y tranquila pero su voz había tomado un filo listo para matar. Aún peor, sus ojos, relucían con la luz de las velas iluminando la espaciosa cámara, sin esconder su disgusto hacia el Sumo Sacerdote. Himeko se habría deprimido y llorado hasta morir si hubiera sido ella el blanco de tal mirada de odio.

"Muy bien," Oogami-sensei asintió, pareciendo sereno y sin haberle afectado. Himeko se preguntaba si él notó el nada amigable humor de Chikane-chan. "No las molestaré con la charla de bienvenida que suelo dar a los fieles que se aventuran a este santo lugar e iré directamente al grano. Las convoco aquí, a esta hora oscura, porque necesito su ayuda"

"Así que estás diciendo que dos pequeñas chicas son más útiles que el resto de _hombres en este gran_ Santuario," la princesa Himemiya dijo serenamente. "Debes estar de buen humor hoy para decir tal broma." La lengua de la chica de cabello azul era tan cortés como la de cualquier maestro, pero con su cabeza en alto, se las arregló para parecer una verdadera princesa atendiendo a un humilde plebeyo quien estaba arrastrándose a sus pies. Yukihito-san – un guapo hombre a pesar de su cara fría y carente de emociones quien estaba sentado al lado del Sumo Sacerdote – estudiaba a Chikane-chan como si fuera una criatura extinta.

"Es la verdad," el Sumo Sacerdote, quien no parecía ofendido, dijo en una tranquila pero sería voz. "Incluso una de ustedes vale más que todos los quinientos Sacerdotes habitando este lugar."

"Si puedo preguntar, sensei," Himeko dijo, "¿por qué es eso?"

"Porque ustedes poseen más poder de lo que todos nosotros podríamos esperar conseguir," Oogami-sensei lo hizo sonar como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo. No lo era.

"No hay necesidad del sarcasmo," Chikane-chan dio una sonrisa que podría congelar el infierno. "Nosotras no somos sino solo chicas de escuela intentando estar lejos de un demente quien piensa que pueden tomar nuestras vidas sin ser castigado." Himeko inquieta tragó saliva. La forma en que Chikane-chan lo dijo, cualquiera habría dicho que el demente era un pariente de Oogami-sensei... o él mismo. Sorprendentemente sin embargo, el Sumo Sacerdote se estremeció como si le hubiera gustado. Después él la miraba con recelo. Himeko se preguntaba qué había pasado entre ellos dos mientras ella estaba dormida.

"Ustedes no son quienes creen que son, señoritas," el Sumo Sacerdote dio un pequeño tosido.

"Entonces ilumínenos," Chikane-chan dijo.

"Antes de que lo haga, debo decirles algo," Oogami-sensei replico tranquilamente. Si él había perdido su balance unos segundos atrás, lo había recuperado ahora. "Verán, el Gran Santuario ha estado protegiendo un secreto por mucho tiempo, una pieza de historia oscura desconocida por los mortales pero no para los miembros del Clan Oogami"

"¿Estás seguro que _tu hermano_ no es otra pieza del secreto de Shingetsu él mismo, Oogami-san?" la princesa Himemiya sonrió de nuevo, esta vez mucho más fríamente que la última vez, si eso era posible. ¿Qué clase de secreto ocultaba Oogami Souma, realmente?

"Desde el inicio del tiempo," el Sumo Sacerdote continuo suavemente como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido. Él miraba a Chikane-chan curiosamente, sin embargo, quizá preguntándose cómo la había ofendido. "Desconocido para la mayoría, los Inmortales del Cielo caminaban en la Tierra. Disfrazados, vagaron en el Mundo de los Hombres para huir del aburrimiento comoo precio de la vida eterna. Al principio, ellos solo eran Dioses y Diosas quienes tenían mucho tiempo en sus manos, completamente inofensivos... hasta que descubrieron la diversión en jugar con las personas que gastaban sus efímeras vidas tratando de llevar comida a la mesa. Los Inmortales entonces empezaron a jugar bromas a las personas pobres, lo que escaló hasta monstruosas atrocidades al final. Se habían producido registros de que un Dios anónimo sacrificaba un pueblo entero, hombres, mujeres y niños, solo porque quería probar que podía"

"¡Pero eso es tan cruel!" Himeko dijo, horrorizada. Ella siempre había creído que los Inmortales eran protectores del mundo. Parecía que Yukihito-san compartía el mismo sentimiento que ella, porque la cara del hombre parecía una máscara de furia, sus puños los apretaba tan fuerte que ella pensó que podrían sangrar.

"En efecto," Oogami-sensei asintió. "Como sea, tales tragedias atrajeron la atención del _Señor de Izumo_ y la _Dama de Reiha_ , los dos _Creadores del Mundo_. El Señor y la Dama, después de una reunión secreta, decidieron que los Inmortales debían ser detenidos en Onogoro, el nombre dado entonces a la Tierra, o se enfrentarían a la destrucción total. Ellos hicieron saber que una nueva Ley había sido hecha, las cual prohibía toda intervención de los Inmortales en el Mundo de los Humanos."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?" Curiosidad sonaba en la tranquila voz de la princesa.

"Todo, Himemiya-san, porque esa misma ley sentó las bases para lo que sucedió en tu escuela," el Sumo Sacerdote dijo seriamente. "Data de hace tres mil años, cuando los Inmortales del Cielo sentenciaron a un Dios llamado Yamata no Orochi a morir."

"¡Yamata no Orochi!" Himeko chilló." ¿Te refieres a la serpiente de ocho cabezas que aprendimos de las historias? ¿Él era _rea?l_ "

"Mucho me temo sí," el Sumo Sacerdote contestó. "Yamata no Orochi, el que se llamaba así mismo el Dios de la Sangre y Destrucción, rehusando a ser asesinado por la mano de esa gente huyó hacia la Tierra. Gracias a sus habilidades en persuasión, logró reunir una gran cantidad de devotos, así construyó un gran ejercito sobre esta tierra. Nadie tiene el poder para detenerlo."

"¿Qué tal los Inmortales?" Himeko preguntó. "¿Ellos no han hecho algo?"

"No es que no lo hicieran, Kurusugawa-san, ellos obviamente no podían." Oogami-sensei soltó una risa dolorosa. Himeko deseaba que el hombre no tratara su historia como si fuera de sentido común. Se preguntaba si había una forma de preguntarle qué quería decir sin sonar extraordinariamente estúpida…

"Por los devotos de Orochi, por supuesto," Chikane-chan dijo, todavía mirando fríamente a Oogami-sensei. Aún si, viendo cuan suave se había vuelto la voz de la princesa, Himeko sabía que la explicación estaba destinada para ella. Himeko sonrió a ella agradecidamente. "El Dios de la Oscuridad se había vuelto parte de la vida de esas personas. Tratar con Orochi significa intervenir en el negocio de los mortales, por tanto romper la ley impuesta por los Creadores. Además, supongo que el Dios Oscuro siempre mantiene a sus seguidores cerca así puede usarlos como escudos si los Inmortales vienen a él.

"Aprendes muy rápidamente, Himemiya-san," la extensa sonrisa del Sumo Sacerdote dividió su cara en dos. La princesa, en compensación, lo favoreció con una mirada helada. Cualquier otra persona en el lugar del Sumo Sacerdote habría perdido su sonrisa, Oogami-sensei se rehusó a flaquear. Un hombre valiente…

"¿Qué pasó después?" Himeko preguntó apresuradamente. Ella había intentado desviar a Chikane-chan de alguna manera.

"El cambio de la marea, Kurusugawa-san," el Sumo Sacerdote dijo. "Diecisiete años después del descenso del Dios Oscuro en Onogoro, esperanza le fue dada a la humanidad en la forma de dos doncellas, llamadas las Sacerdotisas de Mes sin Dios, quienes fueron entrenadas por los Inmortales, quienes ejercían enormes poderes, quienes eran capaces de convocar el némesis de Orochi: _la Espada Dios Ame no Murakumo_. En el Brillo Lunar en la majestuosa Luna las dos vivían, esperando por el día cuando pudieran librar al mundo de la amenaza de Orochi."

"¿Y cómo eso concierne a Himeko?" Chikane-chan demandó. El calor volvió a su voz... pero esta vez, también hubo inquietud y miedo. Ella probablemente ya había imaginado por qué ella y Himeko habían sido convocadas a este lugar. "¿Por qué es tan importante que la tengas que despertar cuando ella aún está cansada por todo lo que pasó anoche? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tu amiga, Kurusugawa Himeko, es la reencarnación de una de las Sacerdotisas del Mes sin Dios, la Sacerdotisa del Sol." Todo eso fue revelado por el Sumo Sacerdote en un tono normal. Su cautela hacia la princesa de cabello azul aun permanecía.

Himeko veía fijamente al sensei en shock, incapaz de decir una palabra. Pero lo que sea que sintiera por dentro, la princesa de cabello azul lo expresó por ella.

"Imposible," Chikane-chan dijo fríamente, sus ojos zafiros, fuertes como para meter clavos en una pared, veía a los ojos de Oogami-sensei. Arrugas se formaron en la frente del hombre maduro, y el se veía como si quisiera romper con la intensa mirada de la princesa. Al lado de él, Yukihito-san daba una irónica risa. El parecía entretenido. "¿Qué parte de que _nosotras somos solo dos chicas estudiantes normales_ no ha comprendido, Gran Sacerdote?" Chikane-chan no hizo ningún esfuerzo para moverse que Himeko pudiera ver, pero logró resaltar en el Gran Salón, su presencia crecía con cada palabra que decía. Sorpresa aparecía en la cara del Sumo Sacerdote.

"Tengo pruebas, Himemiya-san," el sensei dijo, volteando hacia Himeko. "Mis disculpas por tal inapropiada pregunta, Kurusugawa-san, pero ¿no tienes alguna marca parecida al Sol en tu cuerpo?"

La Mirada intense de Chikane-chan cambió hacia Himeko. En el momento en que llegó, ya no era tan fuerte como para aplastar a un hombre. Esos bellos ojos brillaban con una extraña gentileza y afecto que daba calidez a su corazón. Como sea, ella notó qué mensaje le estaba mandando la otra chica. Ella quería que Himeko negara la existencia de esa marca. Tal vez ella no la notó cuando cambió las ropas de Himeko.

"La tengo," ella admitió a regañadientes, y la princesa de cabello azul suspiró de forma que rasgó el corazón de Himeko. Ella quería decir lo que Chikane-chan deseaba pero la verdad era la verdad. Además, mentir en frente de quien amaba no era algo que ella quisiera.

"Si no estoy equivocado, no la tenías antes de ayer, ¿cierto?" La cara del Sumo Sacerdote estaba brillando…con lo que parecía ser esperanza. Al contrario, sin embargo, sólo la desesperación nubló la de la princesa Himemiya.

"No," Himeko aceptó.

"Esa marca es llamada la Cresta del Sol," Oogami-sensei sonreía cálidamente a ella, "la prueba de que tú eres la Sacerdotisa del Sol, aparte del hecho de que un Seguidor intentó quitártela ayer." El hombre sujeto su boca callándose al final de la oración, pareciendo darse cuenta que lo que había dicho era algo que no debía.

"¿Seguidor?" Himeko preguntó. "¿Intentó quitármela? No entiendo, sensei." Ella no recordaba nada en absoluto sobre ayer. Ella se preguntaba la razón…

"Te he dicho que el Dios Oscuro tenia numerosos devotos desde hace tres mil años," el Sumo Sacerdote dijo, con dolor en su voz. "La mayoría de ellos eran campesinos, algunos nobles, pero eran fácil lidiar con ellos. Esta vez, es diferente. Los mejores del Consejo de Sacerdotes en Tokio, observando cada turbulencia en el Ciclo de Muerte y Renacimiento, habían informado al resto que ocho humanos, cada uno dotado con la bendición de Yamata no Orochi mismo, habían nacido en este mundo. Los llamamos los Ocho Seguidores, Kurusugawa-san, quienes poseen poderes que ningún humano podría soñar. Peor, ya que sus mentes están plagadas de la oscuridad de Orochi, ellos están empeñados en destruir el Mundo Humano. No son diferentes a demonios… bueno, la mayoría de ellos. Intentamos cazarlos hace años, aún cuando finalmente capturamos uno, era demasiado tarde."

"En efecto," Chikane-chan comentó, y el Sumo Sacerdote dejó caer su mirada en lo que parecía ser culpa...

"¿Capturaron un Seguidor?" Himeko preguntó con curiosidad.

Oogami-sensei frunció el ceño como si no quisiera hablar, pero cuando abrió su boca, Chikane-chan estaba ya un paso delante de él.

"Él está en la habitación de al lado, Himeko," la princesa de cabello azul dijo suavemente, el calor en su voz sonaba más fuerte que nunca. "Aparentemente durmiendo sin vigilancia y sin cadenas, como fui informada antes de que despertaras."

"¿No debería estar prisionero en un sótano o algo?" Himeko tuvo un ligero escalofrió. En la habitación de al lado, ¿sin vigilancia y sin cadenas? Eso sonaba demasiado peligroso para ella.

"¿Por qué crees que el Sumo Sacerdote haría eso a su hermano?" Chikane-chan miraba fijamente al sensei, con evidente acusación en cada una de sus palabras.

"¿Eh?" fue la única respuesta que Himeko logró.

"Si, Kurusugawa-san," el Sumo Sacerdote dijo de manera resignada, "mi hermano menor es uno de los Seguidores. Otros lo han llamado la Séptima Cabeza. Bajo la influencia de Orochi, él intentó matarte ayer." Las palabras salían de la boca del hombre como suplicando por la simpatía de Himeko. "Yo te aseguro, él no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Por favor entiende, Kurusugawa-san, él nunca abriga ninguna mala voluntad hacia nadie, mucho menos hacia ti…"

El Sumo Sacerdote dijo mucho más pero sus palabras se perdieron, por una imagen creciendo como una víbora en su mente que ya había ocupado toda su atención. Oogami Souma... fue él quien la atacó en su propia habitación. Él fue quien con la espada de doble filo, cuyo cuerpo estaba envuelto en una luz púrpura misteriosa. Recuerdos volvían como las olas del océano estrellándose sobre la playa en la más dura tormenta. Ahora ella recordaba todo de la noche anterior, incluso el profundo odio que vio en los ojos escarlatas del chico, incluso el terrible calor de la luz con la cual la había golpeado. Abrumada por las corrientes dolorosas de imágenes y sensaciones ella se desmayó…

 **Medio segundo después…**

"¡Himeko!" la hija de los Himemiya gritó al mismo tiempo en que atrapaba a Kurusugawa Himeko en sus brazos. La chica de cabello azul se veía tan asustada por la seguridad de la otra chica que nadie podría pensar que era la misma persona que estaba matando a Kazuki con sus ácidos comentarios hace sólo un momento. Él intentó no reír. _Matando_. Él había sido el Sumo Sacerdote por treinta años, y más que nada, causando temor y respeto. Esa era la primera vez que alguien, una joven chica como aquella, intercambiaba palabras con él y lo había logrado. Ciertamente todo estaba cambiando.

"¿Está ella bien?" Kazuki preguntó.

"Lo está," Chikane dijo con el máximo alivio. "Solo se desmayó por el shock." Ella le dio otra mirada acusatoria. Ella probablemente lo culpó y a su hermano menor por el colapso de la otra chica, a pesar de que, como él se abstuvo de señalar, ella fue quien había mencionado a Souma en primer lugar.

Kazuki estudiaba a la hija de Himemiya Kyou con gran interés. Ella tenía algo de su padre en su cara, especialmente sus ojos zafiro, bastante fuerte para intimidar hombres del doble de su edad o más. Ella no se veía nada igual a Himemiya Kimika – su madre, quien resultaba ser amiga de la infancia de Kazuki - por otro lado. Kimika era una bella mujer pero ella en la flor de su vida palidecería al lado de su hija, quien todavía no llegaba a la edad cuando su belleza florecía totalmente.

No solo en apariencia, por supuesto, ellas también compartían diferencias en personalidad. Sumisa y templada como el agua de manantial, Kimika era exactamente el opuesto de Chikane, quien era firme en su posición y desafiaba a cualquiera que no ganara su respeto. La chica heredó estos rasgos interesantes de su temerario padre, al parecer.

Había algo que no obtuvo de sus padres, aparentemente. Kazuki centró su atención de vuelta a la hija Himemiya, quien acunaba a la otra chica en sus brazos como si quisiera protegerla de los hombres en esta cámara. Así que… ahí era a donde soplaban los vientos… Él era un tonto por no haberlo notado antes. Todo encajaba _perfectamente_ ahora.

La Sacerdotisa del Sol era la causa subyacente de la falta y asesino humor de Chikane esta tarde. Por supuesto, ella estaba furiosa _porque_ Kazuki trajo a Kurusugawa Himeko contra su voluntad. Ella se sentía ofendida _porque_ no había dejado descansar a la chica de cabello dorado. Ella demostró aún más su hostilidad hacia él porque era el hermano de Souma, quien habían intentado matar a quien ella...

 _Amaba,_ la palabra llegó a la mente de Kazuki. Himemiya Chikane había caído enamorada de Kurusugawa Himeko. No había duda de ello. No se preguntaba por qué de repente él había tenido un deja vu sobre sus padres de ella presenciando lo suave y gentil se volvió su mirada durante el momento en que se giró hacia Himeko cuando él le preguntó a la chica sobre la Cresta de Sol. ¡En nombre de los Inmortales, eso solo le recordaba como Kimika veía a Himemiya Kyou cuando se volvieron pareja! El regocijo lo inundó. Parecía que algunas cosas _nunca_ cambiaban. Él se preguntó qué dirían sus viejos amigos una vez que se enteraran de esta situación…

"¿Yukihito-kun, podrías llevar a Kurusugawa-san de vuelta a su habitación?" Kazuki dijo a su asistente, que le valió una mirada lo suficientemente afilada para desollar a un hombre de parte de Himemiya Chikane. Su expresión aseguraba que Yukihito-kun podría arrepentirse si el joven _intentaba_ poner siquiera un dedo sobre la chica que amaba. Aparentemente, Yukihito-kun pensaba lo mismo, porque él estaba viendo a la chica Himemiya con gran renuencia.

"Bien," Kazuki sacudió su cabeza, "hazlo tú, Himemiya-san. Pero vuelve aquí después, por favor, tenemos que hablar."

"Creo que lo haremos," Himemiya Chikane se levantó, cargando a Kurusugawa Himeko en sus brazos mientras veía imperiosamente a Kazuki. El suprimió una risa divertida. La noche anterior, cuando Kazuki la conoció en la Academia Ototachibana y le dijo que llevaría a Himeko hacia Shingetsu, su paralizante mirada le tomó por sorpresa, nunca había pensado que alguien en Mahoroba pudiera resistirse a una razonable sugerencia de parte del Sumo Sacerdote. Bueno, ella no solo se resistió. Ella le dijo rotundamente que no obedecería. Si no hubiera llevado a sus subordinados con él, habría vuelto a Shingetsu con las manos vacías. Se había dado cuenta de lo que su relación era en ese momento, sin embargo, tal vez se podría haber encontrado una manera de traer a Himeko a Shingetsu en lugar de intimidar a Himemiya Chikane y posteriormente hacer que lo mirara como si quisiera asesinarlo.

Himemiya salió del Gran Salón como una reina, sin preocuparse por anunciarle a Kazuki que se retiraba como el resto de Mahoroba lo hacía. Ella había dejado de llamarle ' _sensei,_ además. Tal vez para ella, él se había vuelto casi en un adefesio que necesitaba ser eliminado, justo como su hermano menor. Kazuki suspiró. El necesitaba poner guardias alrededor de Souma ahora. No porque quisiera mantenerlo bajo guardia, por supuesto. Él únicamente quería que su hermano estuviera _protegido._ Cuando Himemiya Chikane _despierte_ , el chico, con o sin sus poderes de Orochi, podría no sobrevivir a su ira.

Cuando Kurusugawa Himeko abrió sus ojos, estaba ya de vuelta en su habitación donde había despertado antes, excepto que su amada Chikane-chan no estaba a su lado, viéndola dormir. Algo decepcionada, Himeko se sentó sobre el futon, masajeándose la sien. Cuando intento agitar un poco su cabeza para limpiar su confusión, su mirada recayó sobre un pequeño pedazo de papel justo donde la princesa de cabello azul estuvo sentada.

 _"Querida Himeko,"_ decía, "si ves esta carta _, yo aún estoy hablando con el Sumo Sacerdote."_ A diferencia de las otras palabras, fluyendo elegantemente sobre la pieza de papel, las últimas dos estaban escritas más remarcadas y si Chikane-chan hubiera presionado la punta de su pluma un poco más fuerte, tal vez habría arrancado esa parte de la hoja. Himeko tragó una sonrisa triste. Aparentemente, la princesa no había considerado mejor a Oogami-sensei. _"Quédate aquí. No dejes la habitación hasta que regrese. No es seguro para nadie estar fuera en este momento, especialmente para vos. Volveré contigo tan pronto como pueda. Tu amiga, Himemiya Chikane."_

Sonriendo calladamente para sí misma, tomó el pedazo de papel, lo dobló con esmero, y lo puso en su bolsa.

La princesa de cabello azul estaba equivocada sobre una cosa sin embargo. Afuera no era más peligroso que en el Gran Santuario Shingetsu, donde un Seguidor de Orochi estaba siendo sanado. Ella hizo una mueca. No debería haber pensado en Oogami Souma. Después de todo, Oogami-sensei había dicho que el chico no era él mismo cuando intentó… asesinarla. Pero entonces, ¿quién podría decir cuándo caería de nuevo en el hechizo del Dios Oscuro? Ella se estremeció. No pretendía estar cerca de él cuando lo hiciera. Dudaba tener la suerte a su favor una segunda vez.

Un pensamiento asustadizo cruzó su mente. Ella había sobrevivido a esa tumultuosa noche sin un rasguño… ¿pero su compañera de habitación había tenido igual suerte? La preocupación quemaba su piel. La preocupación por la seguridad de su amiga irritó su corazón. Himeko tenía que ir a verla para asegurarse que Mako-chan estaba bien...

Himeko caminó hacia la mesa al otro lado de la habitación, tomó un pedazo de papel, y escribió algunas líneas para dejarle saber a Chikane-chan que regresaría a los Dormitorios para ver a su compañera de habitación. Sabía que supuestamente debería esperar a que volviera la princesa y decirle en persona…pero realmente, sólo los Dioses sabrían cuando la otra chica acabaría de _hablar_ con el Gran Sacerdote de Shingetsu. Por lo que sabía, ellos podrían estar gritándose uno al otro justo en ese momento…Además, la princesa de cabello azul insistiría en ir con Himeko para estar segura. Himeko no quería eso. Chikane-chan – quien accidentalmente dijo que no había dormido mucho por estar velando por Himeko todo el tiempo – necesitaba descansar en vez de estar corriendo.

Después de que terminó la escritura. Himeko se apresuró a salir del Gran Santuario de la Sagrada Luna. Si ella recordaba correctamente, había una parada de bus en algún lugar cerca de la puerta de Shingetsu. Si era cierto, la llevaría a donde ella quería...

Sentado en el piso de la Gran Sala de Shingetsu, Yui veía a Kurusugawa Himeko corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Santuario y entonces subirse a un autobús que llegaba en el momento preciso. Ella agitaba su cabeza con ligera exasperación. La pequeña Chikane no estaría alegre con este giro en los eventos. De hecho… la chica estaría demasiado preocupada cuando regresara a la habitación y no encontrar nada sino una nota diciéndole que su querida se había marchado sin ella. Bueno, en ese caso, supuso que debería ir también. .

Aún sentado en su posición, el cuerpo de Yui se elevó en el aire y desapareció en un destello de luz dorada.

 **Un rato después…**

"En el nombre de los Dioses" Kurusugawa Himeko murmuró con incredulidad mientras se paraba frente al Dormitorio de Chicas de Ototachibana... o la mayoría de él. La faltante esquina derecha de enfrente, donde estaba su cuarto y de Mako-chan, se veía como si hubiera sido atacada por una pequeña bomba. A partir de ahí, grietas enormes y profundas se esparcían por todo el lugar. Todas las ventanas habían sido destrozadas, el color blanco de las paredes fue reemplazado por un negro hollín. Himeko estaba bajo la impresión de que si alguien empujaba el Dormitorio con un solo dedo, este se podría desmoronar. Cada pulgada de su piel se erizó. Si Oogami Souma podía hacer eso a una estructura de _concreto_ solo con un golpe de su espada… ¿cómo ella, solo carne y hueso, sobrevivió…?

"¿Kurusugawa-kun?" Suzuhara Aiko-san dijo alegremente. La administradora del Dormitorio, de cabello gris y dientes largos era aún tan energérgica como cualquier chica de la edad de Himeko, la saludó mientras salía de un lado de la construcción en ruinas. "¡Estas a salvo!"

"Buenas tardes," Himeko se inclinó ante la mujer mayor.

"Olvida las formalidades," Suzuhara-san le sonrió. "No puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy de ver que estás bien." La mujer le llamaba a las estudiantes que vivían en el Dormitorio _sus chicas_ y las trataba como una madre lo haría con sus propias hijas. Al no tener una propia, enfocaba su atención y afecto en todas ellas y hacia lo mejor para mantenerla cómodas bajo su techo.

"Gracias, Suzuhara-san," Himeko palmeó el hombro de la diminuta dama y dijo cálidamente. "Estoy aliviada de que este bien, también. ¿Dónde están todas?"

"En varias posadas en la Ciudad," la administradora sonaba escandalizada. Ella nunca pensó bien de esas posadas en primer lugar. "El Dormitorio no está en condiciones para ser habitado, así que no tuve otra opción sino mandar a las chicas lejos. Pobre de ellas. ¿Quién las levantara cada mañana para que vayan a la escuela a tiempo? ¿Quién cuidará la nutrición de sus comidas? Espero que no ganen mucho peso mientras tanto."

"Ah, discúlpeme..." Himeko dijo, esperando detener el flujo de quejas sobre las posadas de la Ciudad de parte de la administradora. Los Dioses sabían cuan sentimental se ponía cuando hablaba de ellas...

"Hablando de las chicas, tengo que mandarles sus pertenencias pronto," Suzuhara-san continuo como si no oyera nada de Himeko. "Lo bueno es que tengo una lista de los nombres de donde se están quedando." De repente, volteó hacia Himeko y dijo disculpándose. "Lo siento, Kurusugawa-kun, esa misteriosa explosión en tu habitación destruyó todo. No pude salvar nada."

"¿Todas mis cosas?" Himeko dijo desoladamente. "¿Qué hay sobre las... cosas que estaban en mi escritorio?"

"Ni siquiera había un escritorio cuando estuve ahí." La administradora suspiro. "Lo lamento…"

Algo se anudó en la garganta de Himeko. Así que el álbum de fotos, su más preciada posesión, todos los recuerdos que había hecho con Chikane-chan durante el año pasado… se habían ido. Bueno, suponía que podría pedirle una copia del álbum a la princesa de cabello azul pero… Himeko suspiró. Había pasado tanto tiempo con sus pertenencias que lo sentía como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo. Perderlas le dolía mucho.

"Saotome-kun no está mucho mejor que tú," Suzuhara-san murmuró. "Sus cosas están quemadas."

"Ah, sí, Mako-chan," saliendo de su aturdimiento, Himeko aprovechó la apertura, "¿sabe el nombre de la posada en donde ella se está quedando?"

"¿No lo sabes, Kurusugawa-kun?" la administradora la miró, el dolor inundaba su voz. Escalofríos se deslizaron por la espalda de Himeko.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Saotome-kun está en el Hospital de la Universidad Tate," Suzuhara-san suspiró, "ella se rompió la pierna la última noche."

Algo invisible se apoderó de la garganta de Himeko. _Mako-chan..._

"¿Podría llevarme con ella, por favor, Suzuhara-san?" Himeko logró decir después de un momento, su voz temblaba como si se fuera a quebrar.

"Por supuesto," la administradora del Dormitorio dijo con simpatía. "Vamos en mi auto, Kurusugawa-kun."

Siguiendo a la mujer mayor en silencio, Himeko solo quería llorar. Mako-chan estaba en el equipo de atletismo de la escuela, lista para participar en la Competición Inter-escolar de Atletismo anual que tomaría lugar justo aquí en Mahoroba. Solo por esto, la compañera de habitación de Himeko había estado entrenando día y noche sin importar el clima, ignorando los límites de su propio cuerpo. Se suponía que era la oportunidad de la amiga de Himeko para ganar el reconocimiento que merecía. Se suponía que sería el día que se haría de un nombre en el mundo del atletismo. Pero en su condición justo ahora… ¿podría Mako-chan hacer su sueño realidad?

Sosteniendo en su mano la nota que su querida dejó, los órganos internos de Himemiya Chikane se congelaron. Tonta Himeko, ¿por qué no notaba los peligros que acechaban en la oscuridad después de aquel incidente? Había aun _siete_ Seguidores. Otro podría simplemente decidir ir tras ella cuando estuviera afuera. Al menos debió esperar a que Chikane volviera antes de partir. De esta forma, la pequeña ángel no era sino una carnada de Orochi. ¿Y qué estaba mal con los Sacerdotes de todas formas? Si ellos sabían que Himeko era la Sacerdotisa del Sol, salvadora del mundo, ¿cómo en nombre de los dioses la dejaban irse sin notarlo? ¿Por qué ellos no montaron una guardia en su puerta en primer lugar?

Chikane intentó calmarse pero no fue posible, el pulso de su corazón había acelerado tanto que dolía. _Himeko._ No podía permitirse quedarse ahí y preguntarse qué pasaría y que no. Tenía que ir. Chikane se apresuró a salir del Gran Santuario Shingetsu, ignorando a todos los sacerdotes. ¡ _Himeko, por favor cuídate!_

 **En el hospital…**

"¿Quién esta ahí?" Saotome Makoto respondió a la llamada en la puerta sin quitar sus ojos de su ventana, a través del cual podía ver el sol rojo-sangre hundiéndose hasta medio horizonte. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que nunca saldría de nuevo.

"Mako-chan, soy yo," la voz de Himeko dijo, y el corazón de Makoto se volvió frio. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"¿Para qué viniste?" Makoto dijo.

El silencio le respondió. La chica de cabello dorado debía estar en shock. Por supuesto, eso no era algo que se le diría a la persona que va a visitarte al hospital. Makoto creyó que se suponía debía decirle a Himeko que estaba bien que abriera la puerta, también… excepto que ella no lo haría. El resultado probablemente sería devastador para ambas partes al final. Además, Makoto ya había tenido suficientes angustias por un día. O un año, de hecho.

"Suzuhara-san dijo que estabas lastimada, así que quise venir a verte, eso es todo," Himeko dijo del otro lado de la puerta después de un momento. Ella sonaba… algo culpable y asustada. Makoto resistió una risa sarcástica. La lesión de Makoto no era su culpa, ¿por qué debería sentirse culpable? ¿Y por qué estaba asustada sólo porque oyó la voz de Makoto? Había sido bastante fría, cierto, pero Makoto no creía que fuera _así_ de fría.

"Estoy bien," Makoto dijo cortante. "Deberías irte."

"¿Cómo está tu pierna Mako-chan?" Himeko preguntó, aparentemente inconsciente de lo que Makoto había dicho.

"Permanentemente fracturada," Makoto reía con amargura. "Nunca seré capaz de correr por el resto de mi vida."

Otra pausa vino. Esta vez, Makoto de hecho oyó un pequeño sollozo. La chica siempre lloraba tan fácilmente…

"Vete." La firmeza en la voz de Makoto dejaba claro que no quería la compañía de Himeko.

"Pero yo..."

"¡Vete, te lo exijo!"

"Lo siento, Mako-chan," fue lo último que Himeko dijo antes de salir corriendo, su voz se había roto en pedazos.

Después de que los pasos de Himeko habían desaparecido completamente, Makoto enterró su cara en sus manos y lloró. No porque sus esperanzas hubieran sido dolorosamente asesinadas. No porque había perdido de vista lo que había estado teniendo como objetivo durante tanto tiempo…

 _Himeko._ La razón por la que lloraba era Himeko. Estúpida chica. Ella nunca comprendió los sentimientos de Makoto. Ella nunca notó cuánto la amaba Makoto. Ella no tenía idea de que Makoto podría hacer cualquier cosa tan solo para poder hacerla reír.

Esa tarde, después de que Himeko abandonó su mano durante la evacuación, Makoto corrió contra la corriente de estudiantes tras ella. No le importaba que su propia vida estuviera en peligro. Ella solamente quería que Himeko estuviera sana y a salvo. Irónicamente, ella nunca regresó a su habitación. En alguna parte durante el camino, alguien chocó contra ella y la derribó solo para que los demás pisotearan su pierna. Había sido el momento en que la oscuridad la venció…

Aún así, Makoto nunca se lamentaba de eso. Lo que había hecho, lo hizo por el bien de la persona que amaba. Ella estaba triste solamente porque Himeko ya tenía alguien a quien amaba. _Himemiya Chikane._ Himeko era una despistada y simple chica en el mejor de los casos. Ella no tenía ni idea de que Makoto la podía leer tan fácilmente como su fuera un libro. La expresión nerviosa de Himeko cuando veía a Himemiya, la mirada afectuosa que enviaba tras la espalda de la princesa de cabello azul, nada escapaba a los ojos de Makoto. La chica nunca descubrió que cuando abría sus cajones por la noche y tomaba su precioso tesoro escondido Makoto aún estaba despierta.

Cuando eso pasó la primera vez, Makoto estaba simplemente desconcertada, porque no sabía qué hacia Himeko despierta tan tarde viendo un álbum de fotos. Sí, ella no estaba particularmente interesada durante los primeros segundos… hasta que una sonrisa encantadora se formó en la cara enrojecida de su amiga. Himeko nunca le sonrió así a Makoto. Ni siquiera se había sonrojado. Esa noche, Makoto aprendió de primera mano el amargo sabor de los celos.

Al otro día, Makoto estaba de pie en la habitación frente a la mesa después de que Himeko se acabara de ir. Entonces ella abrió la cerradura con su pasador. En cinco minutos, el álbum estaba en sus manos. Había sido incluso más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Para cuando volteo la última página, Makoto ya estaba llorando sin parar. Himeko nunca había estado tan feliz cerca de ella, nunca tan alegre y enérgica. Ese solo hecho dolía lo suficiente para matar.

Por supuesto Makoto sabía que el afecto que su compañera de habitación tenia hacia ella nunca sería más que amistad. Ella solamente no quería reconocer que era verdad. Más que eso, ella había ido tan lejos como para forzarse a creer que un día, Himeko notaria que Makoto sacrificaría todo por su bien. Cada día Makoto esperaba. Cada vez que ella despertaba, deseaba que Himeko viniera y le dijera que la amaba. La vida había sido justa, ese pequeño deseo podría hacerse realidad. Si los Inmortales del Cielo supieran lo que era mejor para la chica de cabello dorado, Himemiya Chikane caería muerta.

Makoto apretó sus puños. Mientras la niña rica viviera Makoto no tenía oportunidad en ganar a la chica de cabello dorado. Los ojos de Himeko solo veían la figura de Himemiya Chikane, su cabeza solo contenía imágenes de Himemiya Chikane, y sus oídos sólo oían las palabras de Himemiya Chikane. Makoto había intentado desengañar las esperanzas que su compañera de habitación tenía por Himemiya – una vez justo antes de que Makoto encontró la devastadoramente dichosa expresión de Himeko en los brazos de Himemiya – pero aunque intentaba tanto como podía, ella nunca lo lograba.

Makoto lloró más fuerte. Ella creía que no tenía sentido estar cerca de Himeko, o incluso vivir con ella, por más tiempo. Había perdido a su compañera de habitación, el único significado que ella creía había en este mundo, el único regalo que la vida había tenido para ella. Si tan solo Makoto hubiera muerto en la noche cuando se rompió la pierna...

 **Un poco después…**

"¿Una _linda_ chica, media cabeza más pequeña que tú, con largo cabello dorado, niña?" la enfermera en la recepción de Hospital de la Universidad Tate, una gran mujer con una cara maternal, apartó la mirada de su computadora y le preguntó a Himemiya Chikane cálidamente.

Ella asintió. La preocupación se aferró a su estómago, el miedo crecía en su mente. Las personas en el arruinado Dormitorio de la Academia Ototachibana dijeron que la administradora trajo a Himeko a este hospital. Chikane sólo esperaba poder encontrar a su querida aquí. La noche estaba llegando, y todos sabían lo difícil que es buscar a alguien en la oscuridad dentro de una ciudad de millones, algunos de los cuales podrían no ser gentiles con una linda chica que se encontraran en su camino. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo. _Dioses, que no sea así,_ ella oraba fervientemente en su corazón. Aparte de los criminales, aún estaba la pesada lluvia que cayó sin previa advertencia tan pronto como entró al hospital. Himeko podría caer presa de una neumonía si no tenía cuidado.

"Bien," la mujer río, "He visto muchas chicas con ese color de cabello por aquí últimamente, pero creo que solo una de ellas puede ser llamada linda. ¿Ella vestía el mismo uniforme que tú, querida?"

"Sí," una gran sonrisa floreció en los labios de Chikane, "¿ella esta aquí?"

"Lo estaba," la mujer corrigió, y Chikane sintió como si hubiera sido golpeada por un martillo. "Ella vino preguntando por el nombre de una paciente, fue a la habitación de esa misma persona, y después huyó llorando de ese lugar minutos después."

El corazón de Chikane palpitaba dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. ¿Himeko... huyó... llorando? ¿Qué le había pasado?

"¿Hace cuánto pasó eso?" ella dijo, su voz temblaba como un árbol atrapado en un terremoto.

"Un poco más de quince minutos, yo diría, niña," la enfermera golpeó sus labios pensativamente. "Pero no estoy segura."

"¿Sabe qué camino tomó?".

"Lo dudo," la mujer agitó su cabeza. "Tengo demasiados pacientes aquí manteniéndome ocupada. Sólo la note a ella porque se chocó contra alguien al salir. Pobre chica, ella estaba llorando tanto para ver que había enfrente de ella, Pero entonces, ¿por qué me preocupe tanto por ella? Ella no es _mi_ amada."

Chikane se sobresaltó ante la repentina mirada de la enfermera, la cual significaba más que mil palabras. El calor crecía en sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de la mujer, probablemente diciendo, ¿ _Es tuya?_ Chikane se preguntó si dio demasiadas pistas mientras preguntaba sobre la chica de cabello dorado.

"Gracias por toda su ayuda, señorita," Chikane inclinó su cabeza.

"De nada, querida," la mujer rechazó el agradecimiento moviendo su mano. "Andá, encuéntrala, y hazla feliz de nuevo. Se ve como una chica muy buena."

Chikane esperaba no estar sonrojándose.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y se encontraba viendo a una delgada joven tan alta como ella, solo que más linda. Chikane sabía que ella había sido bendecida con un buen aspecto que no cualquiera tenia pero al estar al lado de esta mujer, apenas destacaba. Chikane podía sentir que la habitación entera se calmó, cada mirada, de hombres y mujeres, voltearon a la recién llegada. La enfermera en la recepción la veía – con las manos en su boca, los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas- como si viera a un ángel en la Tierra.

El cabello de la joven mujer, caía como cascada casi hasta sus pies, era del mismo exacto color que el de Himeko, se veía brillar con un aura que avergonzaba la luz fluorescente en el techo. Sus ojos, dorados, brillaban como su cabello, eran tan hermosos que Chikane no podía evitar querer perderse en ellos para siempre. En un abrigo para invierno de manga larga y cuello alto, y una par de jeans casuales de mezclilla, la mujer iluminaba la habitación de espera del hospital de la forma en que el sol iluminaba el mundo. Chikane nunca había conocida a una persona así antes, aunque de alguna manera, ella parecía muy familiar.

"Perdón por haberla oído, señorita," la mujer dijo con una sonrisa, su voz sonaba tan linda como si fuera un ruiseñor, "Resulta que sé dónde está a quien estas buscando."

"¡Entonces, dígame, por favor!" Chikane dijo, la esperanza crecía en su corazón.

"En mi camino hacia acá, la vi sentada llorando bajo un roble cerca de la alberca de la Universidad," la mujer contestó. "¿Sabes en donde es?"

"Lo sé." Chikane asintió. "Gracias." Ella se inclinó ante la mujer tanto como nunca lo había hecho. De hecho, una parte de ella quería descender hasta sus rodillas y agachar su cabeza hasta que su frente tocara el piso. No sabía la razón…

Sin perder más tiempo, Chikane corrió hacia las puertas. Cuando se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás, como haya sido, la mujer se había ido. La enfermera estaba tecleando de nuevo el teclado de su computadora con sus dedos gordos, los ojos pegados a la pantalla del monitor. Las demás personas esperaban en la habitación ya sea paseando preocupados o leyendo un periódico. Todos ellos no se veían como si una mujer acabara de honrarlos con su maravillosa presencia. Ellos actuaban como si la mujer nunca hubiera existido.

 **En Shingetsu…**

Sentado en algún lugar en el patio trasero del Gran Santuario, Oogami Souma miraba intensamente la espada de doble filo apoyada en su rodilla. Blandiéndola, el sentía como si pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. El poder que emanaba en su alma, la fuerza que abrumaba su corazón era… estimulante. Raien, era su nombre. Con su ayuda, él derrotó a la maldita mujer de Orochi que le obligó a atacar a Kurusu..., no, Himeko, el amor de su vida. Orochi... El disgusto agitó su estómago. Era genial para él hablar sobre ellos aunque el mismo era una Cabeza de Orochi.

Sí, Souma nació siendo un Orochi, un seguidor del Dios Oscuro de la Sangre y Destrucción. Poco después de recobrar la consciencia, él había querido morir cuando su nii-san le contó la verdad. Los Ocho Seguidores de Orochi habían despertado por el llamado del Dios Oscuro, como él mismo. Le habían enseñado desde su infancia que estaba destinado a proteger a la gente que amaba, pero con la oscuridad dentro de él, era imposible saber cuándo resurgiría como un monstruo sediento de sangre. Después de ayer, se había dado cuenta que la fuerza de voluntad de la que siempre había estado tan orgulloso era tan frágil como un pedazo de vidrio.

Souma estaba maldito, maldito desde el día en que nació. Aunque estaba bajo la influencia del Dios Oscuro, eran sus propias manos las que empuñaban a Raien. Eran sus propias manos la que casi matan a Himeko. Gracias a los Dioses ella estaba bien, sin embargo, si hubiera sido dañada, Souma no habría sido capaz de perdonarse. Él era ciertamente un monstruo, uno que era necesario ser sacrificado tan pronto como fuera posible.

Inesperadamente, algo en su cabeza se alarmó. ¡Esta sensación… era la que tenía cuando confrontaba a la malvada mujer de Orochi! ¡Alguien estaba viéndolo desde atrás! Se dio la vuelta blandiendo a Raien y preparado para lo que sea. A casi cinco metros de él un hombre joven en un traje negro estaba de pie, mirándolo con curiosidad. Como un ave atisbando a un gusano, Souma podía decir. Pero ciertamente, el hombre era un Orochi justo como lo era Souma.

"¿Qué está mal, Séptima Cabeza? No te ves bien," Dijo el hombre…

"¿Has venido para morir, Orochi?" Souma contestó severamente.

"Me llamo Girochi, la Tercer Cabeza, a propósito, Oogami." El Orochi dijo casualmente, ignorando completamente los pulsos de luz purpura de Raien. "Y estoy aquí para recuperar la Espada Relámpago, Es propiedad de Orochi, ya sabrás, y tú ya no eres más uno de nosotros."

"¿Con que esas tenemos? ¡Entonces tómala si puedes!" La punta de Raien dibujó una espiral en el aire dirigida a la garganta de Girochi. Souma tenía que admitir que Raien era una espada monstruosa. Incluso el aire crujía mientras el poder de la espada lo cortaba. Como sea, Girochi simplemente sonrió y esquivó el ataque saltando hacia la rama de un árbol.

"Cortesía, cortesía, Oogami. Al menos deberías dejarme sacar mi espada primero antes de ir por mi vida." El Orochi alzó su mano derecha y con ella, una espada que era tan brillante como la superficie de un estanque en calma tomó forma. "¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa, de todas formas? Al final caerás bajo el filo de Suikyou. Un minuto o un segundo más que pase no importa mucho."

"¡Vamos, Orochi!" Souma rugió.

 **Cerca de la pileta…**

Sentada bajo el roble Kurusugawa Himeko observó el cielo nublado notando mientras era poco a poco empapada por la lluvia… De vez en cuando le entraban gotas en los ojos y se rascaba tras cerrar los ojos sólo para repetir esta lastimera acción un minuto después… El frío le empezaba a calar el cuerpo recordándole que agarraría un resfriado si es que ya no lo tenía pero se negaba a buscar un mejor refugio… Pero en realidad no le importaba mucho agarrarse uno ya que vio partes de la ciudad en ruinas mientras iba hacia el hospital en el auto de Suzuhara-San… y menos después de saber lo que le había pasado a su querida compañera de habitación…

La tragedia había ayer azotada a Mahoraba dejando sólo un rastro de destrucción y tristeza… Todo fue reducido a polvo y a sangre… Había mucha gente que se quedó sin hogar y estaban tan desolados que sólo veían el tiempo pasar frente a ellos…

En parte era su culpa por ser La Sacerdotisa del Sol, una enemiga de Yamata no Orochi y por ello él destruyó y mató tanto... En parte por su culpa Mako-Chan vio sus sueños destruidos… Fue por ello que Mako-Chan no quería verla a la cara… No era más que un imán para los desastres para la gente que quería y para los ciudadanos de Mahoraba… ¿Tendría que quedarse en algún lugar donde los ataques de Orochi no lleguen a dañar a terceros…?

Sí, eso sería lo mejor… Tenía algo de dinero así que ella podría llegar bastante lejos…

Claro que de ese modo nunca podría volver a ver a Chikane-Chan pero antes de que ella también resultara herida por su culpa desearía estar lejos de la chica a la que amaba…

Metió la mano en los bolsillos. En el izquierdo tenía el regalo que quería darle a Chikane-Chan que no sabía cómo había llegado allí… En el derecho tenía un papelito escrito a mano por Chikane-Chan el cual la lluvia ya había disuelto buena parte de las palabras lo que la hizo volver a llorar…

La situación era desesperada: poderosísimos enemigos la estaban cazando, su amiga no quería verla, había perdido su preciado álbum de fotos que contenía tantos recuerdos con su amada princesa de cabello azulado... y lo peor de todo es que jamás podría llegar a confesarse a su primer amor... Himeko se preguntó por qué no se suicidaba en vez de huir… Por ejemplo ahogándose en la pileta…

Himeko observó como no podía ser de otro modo que la lluvia elevó el nivel del agua de la pileta que era ahora de un color oscuro… Sería tan fácil terminar con todo el sufrimiento ahogándose ahí… o mejor aún en el río cercano con sus corrientes traicioneras ya que no sabía en verdad qué tan profunda era la pileta…

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la pileta extrañamente tranquila oyendo una vocecilla que nunca antes había oído que le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que resistirse ante el suicidio sería un crimen…

Llegó a la pileta y se metió poco a poco, primero los pues, luego al cintura, luego el pecho y finalmente el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello… Le empezó a entrar agua por la boca y la nariz y haciendo terribles esfuerzos de extinguir sus escasas ganas de vivir se dejó hundió a más profundidad y se preguntó a dónde se terminaba una yendo cuando se pasaba a la otra vida… si es que había otra vida…

Resultó que no se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta entre los brazos de alguien a la que conocía muy bien… Lo próximo de lo que se enteró fue de que estaba en una habitación iluminada por tubos fluorescentes y de que su princesa de cabello azulado tenía el cabello enmarañado y la ropa empapada… La princesa debió ser la que le salvó la vida sacándola de la pileta… Parecía que nunca podría llegar a estar lejos de ella aunque tuviera la intención…

"¿Estás bien, Himeko?".

Le preguntó Chikane apoyando con suavidad una mano en el hombro de Himeko mirándola con preocupación.

"Tengo mucho frío…".

Le respondió Himeko mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo…

"Sí, tendrías que tener frío…". La voz de Chikane se tensó con más preocupación. "¿En el nombre de los dioses qué quisiste hacerte en esa pileta…? De no haberte encontrado a tiempo estarías…". Pero Chikane se interrumpió… Himeko _desearía_ estar muerta…

"Estás en una habitación cercana a esa pileta". Suspiró la princesa Himemiya. "Pero por favor respóndeme…".

Himeko cerró los ojos en un intento de contener las lágrimas… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Chikane-Chan al saber que quería suicidarse…?

"Si no quieres decírmelo… me parece… bien…".

Replicó Chikane.

En la oscuridad Himeko oyó que Chikane-Chan revisaba cada uno de los casilleros de la habitación como buscando algo… Y luego Chikane le colocó encima de la frente a Himeko una toalla empezando a secarle el cabello…

Notó la respiración de Chikane-Chan en los cachetes y Himeko entreabrió los ojos… Tenía la cara de la princesa azulada a pulgadas de su propio rostro y casi no podía contener su deseo de besarla ahí mismo…

"¿Te puedes mover…?".

Preguntó la princesa alejándose un poco de Himeko.

"No puedo…".

Le respondió Himeko pero tras oír la respuesta de la princesa se arrepintió de lo que le dijo…

"Entonces tendré que sacártelas yo misma…".

Un ligero rubor le dio más color a la nívea piel de los cachetes de Chikane.

"Eeeh… espera, no lo hagas…".

Himeko estaba impactada…

"Las tienes totalmente empapadas y no debes seguir vistiéndolas… Himeko, por favor perdóname…".

Himeko estaba horrorizada…

"No, no lo hagas…".

Himeko trató de rogar mucho más pero le temblaba la mandíbula por el tremendo frío que notaba y sólo articuló palabras ininteligibles…

Himemiya Ojou-Sama le sacó la toalla que le ataba el cabello y una vez que la dejó en el piso las manos suaves de la princesa fueron a desabrochar la chaqueta del uniforme de Ototachiba. La piel de Himeko se puso como de gallina al notar el aire frío por los hombros ahora desnudos… y luego por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo ya también desnudo excepto por el corpiño que cubría su modesto busto… La cara le ardía de vergüenza al notar la respiración que empezaba a ser agitada por parte de la de cabello azulado. Notaba que le iba a explotar el corazón por la impresión de lo que le estaba haciendo Chikane-Chan… Cuando Chikane le sacó la pollera y las medias trató de ver hacia otro lado para no seguir soltando jadeos tan fuertes…

Pero sus jadeos se hicieron más intensos así que era evidente que Chikane nunca pretendió llegar tan lejos en el santuario Shingetsu.

"Lo lamento…".

Se excusó Chikane al inclinarse hacia delante para pasar los brazos hacia la espalda de Himeko para quitarle el corpiño… Toda la parte de arriba de Himeko hacía contacto con la princesa excepto por su cara pero estaba apoyada de lado con su hombro derecho… El cabello mojada y enmarañado de Chikane le acariciaba el cachete… Las yemas de los dedos fríos de la princesa buscaban los ganchos del corpiño y a cada leve contacto Himeko se estremecía… Himeko estaba tan concentrada en soportar la vergüenza que se dio cuenta bastante tarde de que Chikane ya le había sacado la bombacha…

Chikane empezó a murmurar…:

"No tengo otra elección más que dejarse desnuda o te vas enfermar…".

Le dijo a Himeko como suplicándole por su simpatía… como si le hubiera hecho algo muy malo…

En cierto modo le había hecho algo malo…

Un pensamiento discordante agitó la mente de Himeko… ¿y si Chikane-Chan supiera que era ella a la chica a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas…? ¿Himeko, ella misma, se sentiría así al ser desnudada por Chikane…?

Probablemente no…

Sin decir algo Himeko deseó que esta pesadilla finalizara rápidamente…

Pero esto no terminaría rápido…

La princesa de cabello azulado logró sentar a Himeko sobre la camilla y empezó a pasarle la toalla con la que había secado la cara y el cabello de la rubia por todo el cuerpo de su amiga... Himeko se preguntó cómo iba a lograr controlar sus verdaderos sentimientos para no ser descubierta…

No tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensarlo pues la tortura más sensual del mundo ya había empezado…

Himeko estaba perdiendo las fuerzas para controlar las corrientes de voltios que le recorría el cuerpo a cada pasada de la toalla pese a que antes era peor cuando le estaba quitando la ropa por tener las manos desnudas de la princesa azulada sobre el cuerpo… La princesa le secó primero el cuelo y los hombros, luego los brazos y antebrazos y a continuación cada uno de sus dedos… No dejaría algo de humedad en el cuerpo de Himeko… Su secado era amable… Era como si le estuviera dando unas caricias a su amante pero al mismo tiempo era lo más estresante del mundo... En su alma el marcado deseo fue en aumento… La piel le ardía en ese deseo… La voz de la razón parecía poco a poco rendirse ante algo mucho más fuerte que parecía provenir de su amor hacia la princesa de cabello azulado… Los pensamientos y sensaciones que le llegaron a la mente eran tan vergonzosos por lo indecente que eran que Himeko jamás se los contaría a alguien… El corazón le latía más fuerte que un caballo de carrera en plena faena, notaba que las venas y arterias le estaban por reventar y su cabella estaba tan caliente que el acero podría quedar reducido a polvo…

La mente se le quedó en blanco cuando llegaron las pasadas por las tetas y por el valle en medio de las mismas y luego las siguientes pasadas fueron por su vientre… Todo el cuerpo lo tenía presa del miedo… y del placer… La segunda superó a la primera sensación… Cuando Chikane llegó a dar pasadas por la parte más baja del torso el cansancio, el frío y el placer de su corazón la superaron y Himeko cayó dormida…

 **Unos minutos después…**

Pero para un rato después Himeko se despertó vestida con una bata ajustada en la cintura. Estaba sentada contra la pared y la princesa vestía un atuendo igual al de ella… Himeko recordó las pasadas con la toalla que le dio mientras estaba desnuda y por ende ya no sabía qué decirle a Chikane-Chan…

"Oh, ya despertaste".

Chikane se puso codo a codo con Himeko pero esta última se sonrojó sobremanera y se separó a una distancia de un brazo de la princesa.

"Genial, ya te puedes mover" Sonrió Chikane. "Así supongo que ya no tendré que cambiarte para cuando salgamos de aquí".

"Supongo que así es…".

Himeko murmuró plenamente conciente del alivio y a la vez la decepción del tono de su voz. El alivio lo entendía… ¿pero y la decepción…? Volvió a sonrojarse… Quizás Chikane quería volver a tocarla…

"Me alegro de escucharte…". Confesó Chikane. "No quisiera volver a hacerlo porque se notaba que te estuviste poniendo muy incómoda…".

La risita de Chikane murió instantes después… y Himeko estudió el piso alfombrado más sonrojada que nunca…

"Pero en fin, Himeko, ¿ya estás mejor?".

Le preguntó Chikane tras aclararse la garganta.

"Sí…".

Respondió Himeko sin mirar aún a la que amaba. Se cruzó los brazos por las rodillas… La princesa le había visto cada pulgada del cuerpo… Cada pulgada Chikane la había tocado… y el calor de su contacto permanecería sobre su piel por mucho tiempo… Himeko dudada que pudiera olvidar los amables cuidados de la princesa y los sentimientos que había forjado para con ella… No sabía si había sido bendecida o maldecida… Lanzando un suspiró decidió que era una bendición ya que al fin y al cabo lo hecho estaba hecho…

Un retumbante trueno sonó en la lejanía y las luces fluorescentes del sitio se apagaron… Pero no se sumió el sitio en la oscuridad sino que sólo se puso un poco más tenue… La lluvia cesó, el cielo se empezó a despejar dejando espacio para una luna esplendorosa y para unas brillantes estrellas…

Himeko estornudó.

"Himeko, lo lamento". Se disculpó la princesa. "No sé dónde está el interruptor para el aire acondicionado y no me animo a alejarme de vos".

"No importa, Chikane-Chan".

Llegó un segundo estornudo y un tercero y un cuarto… La humedad golpeó el interior de su nariz invadiéndole el frío toda la carne… Se estaba empezando a marear… Se frotó los brazos pero no sirvió de mucho para calentarla…

"Tienes frío, ¿verdad?".

Le preguntó Chikane.

"Sí…".

Admitió Himeko.

"Ven para acá que será mejor que nos sentemos una al lado de la otra".

Chikane palmeó el centro de la alfombra pero Himeko contuvo el aliento.

"No hace falta…".

Murmuró la rubia poniendo un poco más de distancia entre ambas…

"¿Estás segura…?".

"Del todo segura".

Himeko asintió con firmeza.

"Muy bien, pero ya no tendremos que aguardar mucho tiempo más aquí porque llamé a mi chofer para que nos traiga ropa nueva y llegará en cualquier momento".

Tras aquellas palabras de la princesa Himeko se apretó los dientes para que no le resonaran y se abrazó con más fuerza para evitar temblar. Cuando le dio una mirada furtiva a la otra chica se dio cuenta de que Chikane no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella… Himemiya Ojou-Sama tenía la cara pálida que se le podía apreciar aún con la tenue luz del sitio… Además tenía los labios tan secos que claramente se le notaban paspados... Era la primera vez que Himeko veía que Chikane no era tan tenaz como para superar cualquier obstáculo… pues Chikane era también una chica de la edad de ella misma que podía ser tan vulnerable ante las inclemencias de la naturaleza como cualquiera… La princesa estaba helada hasta los huesos…

La culpa invadió a Himeko pues fue por ella que quiso suicidarse en la pileta que Chikane tuvo que ir a sacarla antes de que cumpliera con su cometido…

"Cambié de idea, Chikane-Chan". Himeko se preguntó si ahora mismo ella se estaba volviendo a sonrojar. "¿Podríamos darnos calor mutuamente…?".

Al principio Himemiya Ojou-Sama miró a Himeko con curiosidad pero luego se limitó a responder:

"Como desees".

Así fue cómo ambas se pusieron sentadas una al lado de la otra pero lo que Himeko no se esperaba es que Chikane le cruzara un brazo por debajo del suyo y con el otro la rodeara la cintura… Era como si Chikane no quisiera que Himeko se apartara de ella por miedo a que desapareciera…

El corazón de Himeko volvió a desbocarse a causa de que desde el abrazo en el Jardín de las Rosas que la rubia deseaba otro abrazo así por parte de la princesa… De hecho su timidez innata y el miedo a que Chikane descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos eran lo que impedía que Himeko abrazara de esa forma a la de cabello azulado cada vez que se veían. Pero ahora no debería haber problema ya que era para mantener una buena temperatura corporal, ¿verdad? Así Chikane-Chan no sospecharía que estaba enamorada de ella… En silencio Himeko abrazó a Chikane y esta última no dio muestras de que le molestara dicha acción.

Parecía que el contacto estaba ayudando a que Chikane recuperara el color en los cachetes y el calor en las manos que antes estaban heladas al igual que su respiración empezó a estabilizarse. Las considerables tetas de Chikane subían y bajaban a buen ritmo siguiendo una respiración cada vez más regular. Se sentía muy bien el estar tan cerca de la princesa pero Himeko se maldijo por volver a tener pensamientos lascivos…

"Himeko…".

Le susurró Chikane en la oreja notando la aludida el calor del aliento de la princesa azulada.

"¿Sí?".

"¿Qué pretendías hacer metiéndote en la pileta?".

Chikane le había repetido la pregunta que antes le había formulado pero Himeko dudó en volver a responderle… pero al final le contó la verdad…

"Trataba de suicidarme…".

"¿Pero por qué…?".

Chikane no mostró atisbo de sorpresa seguramente porque ya lo sospechaba. Himeko le contó sus razones o al menos la mayoría de las mismas… Mantuvo oculta la desesperación de nunca poder volver a estar al lado de Chikane porque bien sabía que la otra chica podía llegar a sospechar con ese conocimiento puesto que la princesa era muy inteligente… y claro está tampoco le contó sobre la vocecita que la incitó a hundirse en la pileta ya que no quería que la tratara como una loca por andar escuchando voces de la nada…

Cuando terminó de hablar Himeko esperaba que Chikane le gritara pero en cambio la otra chica se limitó a abrazarla un poco más fuerte…

"Himeko, ya sufriste mucho… Sólo quisiera aliviarte un poco el dolor…".

Aunque sus palabras eran sencillas la angustia se notaba a la lejanía en su voz... y eso decía más que cualquier palabra que ella pudiera llegar a pronunciar… Himeko se conmovió…

"Chikane-Chan, no tendrías que haberme dicho algo así…".

Himeko dejó que las lágrimas le surcaran los cachetes.

"¿Por qué no…?".

"Porque si sigues siendo tan buena conmigo no podré seguir a tu lado…".

"¿Te empezó a fastidiar mi presencia? ¿Acaso te ofendí de alguna manera…?".

El miedo atenazaba la voz de la princesa.

"¡No! ¡Para nada! Es sólo que no quiero que seas dañada por Orochi…". Anunció Himeko con tristeza. "Y no quiero que lo mismo te pase a vos…".

"¿En serio? Pero no me molestaría gran cosa si ese fuera el caso…".

Chikane suspiró con alivio.

"No lo entiendes…".

Himeko tuvo que callarse al notar que Chikane le puso un dedo en los labios… Lo notaba tan suave y cálido…

"Sos vos la que no entiende… Aunque no estés conmigo no hay garantía de que yo esté a salvo…".

"¿Eh…?".

Himeko parpadeó…

"Parece que nunca te preguntaste por qué el Sumo Sacerdote nos contó la historia de Orochi a las dos… Yo también tengo una marca que me apareció ayer en la espalda… Él la llamó la cresta de la sacerdotisa de la luna…".

"¿Quieres decir que…?".

"Sí, soy una sacerdotisa de Kannazuki… Soy la sacerdotisa de la luna…".

"Pero… pero…".

Antes de que Himeko llegara a articular algo más se lanzó a abrazar con más fuerza a Chikane y lloró en su seno…

"Sí, soy tu contraparte. Soy tu compañera de combate". La princesa Himemiya acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de Himeko. "Lucharemos juntas así que no hace falta que te preocupes de esa manera por mí…".

Chikane dejó de hablar… Se puso tensa… Volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta de los vestuarios… y allí había un joven apuesto y flaco vestido con traje de clase alta… Himeko también lo vio y le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda… ¿Cuándo llegó y por qué no llegaron a escuchar ni un ruido…?

"Sacerdotisas, no son lo que esperaba…".

La voz del hombre le suena familiar a Himeko… ¿podría ser la voz que le habó a la mente hace un rato…?

"¿Quién y qué sos…?".

Le preguntó con frialdad Chikane… Ambas chicas se pararon pero Chikane se puso entre el tipo y Himeko como queriendo protegerla…

"Me llamo Girochi Tokiya y soy la tercera cabeza de Orochi".

Girochi esgrimió una sonrisa burlona mientras blandía una afilada y brillante espada…

Himeko largó un chillido. El hombre era uno de los ocho seguidores del Dios Oscuro…

"¿Qué quieres de nosotras?".

La princesa de cabello azul preguntó con frialdad glacial.

"Es a vos lo que yo quiero…". Apuntó la espada a Himemiya Ojou-Sama. "En cuanto a la sacerdotisa del sol puedo ir a ahogarse en un charco por lo que me importa…".

"Te recuerdo…". Himeko ardió de rabia. "¡Fuiste vos el que me habló a la mente para que me ahogara en la pileta de natación…!".

"¿Cómo dices, Himeko…?".

Chikane la miró por un segundo y luego volvió la vista al Orochi.

"Así es, todo fue gracias a Suikyou". El tipo acarició parte del filo de la espada. "Le di unas sugerencias a la sacerdotisa del sol…".

"Sos un monstruo…".

La ira de Chikane crecía en su tono de voz.

"Gracias por el halago". Girochi se tomó las palabras de Chikane con gracia. "Y para mostrarles mi agradecimiento les demostraré lo que esta espada puede llegar a hacer".

El sitio fue invadido por una luz azul que hizo añicos una vez más la conciencia de Himeko…

 **Unos instantes después…**

Girochi rió con más fuerza cuando vio caer hacia delante a la sacerdotisa del sol… ¡Pero qué debilucha! Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para poder contrarrestar el poder de hipnosis de Suikyou… Girochi siempre notó repugnancia por los debiluchos pues los consideraban seres inferiores que no merecían vivir… Lástima que sobrevivió a su orden sutil de ahogarse en la pileta… Era conciente de que el Amo Orochi había ordenado que por hoy dejaran en paz a las sacerdotisas pero no sería un gran problema eliminar a una de las dos sin que se enojara demasiado… Al fin y al cabo si Himeko se suicidaba era casi por entera culpa de ella y no de Girochi…

Girochi se encargaría de la debilucha más tarde pero ahora podía hacerle lo que quisiera a la sacerdotisa de la luna…

Himemiya Chikane estaba de rodillas en el piso alfombrado luchando con todo lo que tenía para soportar el poder de Suikyou… Himemiya era fuerte justo como las chicas que le gustaban al Orochi… y en verdad la sacerdotisa lunar era realmente muy guapa…

"Deja de resistirte".

Le ordenó Girochi y la sacerdotisa de la luna quedó por fin inmóvil ante los poderes de Suikyou… Ya era hora de gozar…

"Desvístete".

Girochi sonrió al ver que la sacerdotisa se empezaba a desatar la gaza… pero el Orochi notó una cuarta presencia en el sitio…

"¿¡Quién anda ahí…!?".

Girochi dio un espadazo cuando se dio la vuelta destrozando parte de la pared del vestuario.

Bajo la luz de la luna Girochi y la otra persona que se presentó ante él estaban a una distancia de varios metros enfrentados entre sí. Se trataba de una mujer aún más bella que la sacerdotisa de la luna, de cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta los talones y de ojos plateados como ninguna mujer de la tierra tenía. Siendo Girochi lujurioso como era trató de hacerla arrodillarse ante sí… pero casi no se dio cuenta del tremendo poder que poseía la mujer… ¡En nombre del Amo Orochi! ¡Qué locura de poder que poseía esta mujer…! Seguramente ni todos los Orochi juntos podrían llegar a vencerla…

"Girochi Tokiya, escogiste a la peor mujer para salir a citas".

La sacerdotisa de la luna fue la que le habló. Su voz era de hielo, tranquila, serena y despectiva... La chica ahora estaba parada y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con aquellos orbes zafiros que poseía…

"Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste…".

Girochi comprendió que la mujer de cabello plateado controlaba a Himemiya Chikane pues sus labios se movían al mismo tiempo que los de la entrometida…

La mano de Himemiya Chikane se movió tan rápido que antes de que Girochi Tokiya pudiera llegar a reaccionar ya la tenía en el pecho… Una onda invisible lo azotó y lo lanzó contra el borde la pileta… Girochi notó que casi todos los huesos le fueron destrozados al estrellarse la espalda contra el piso de hormigón…

"Lastimera criatura de la oscuridad…".

La sacerdotisa de la luna que levitaba sobre él volvió a levantar la mano y Girochi Tokiya esperaba el remate… Pero enseguida sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y utilizó a Suikyou como palanca para lanzarse con todo contra la mujer de cabello plateado… Pero la de cabello plateado se alejó de inmediato del Orochi y ya estaba al otro extremo de la pileta… Girochi se sorprendió al ver que el agua no ondulaba ni un poco cuando la mujer se posó sobre la superficie líquida de la pileta… Pero con Suikyou él también poseía la habilidad de desplazarse sobre la superficie del agua… El segundo ataque de la entrometida le dio también de lleno a Girochi pues apareció Himemiya Chikane donde ella se encontraba hasta una centésima de segundo antes… Girochi Tokiya trató de apartar la espada pues no tenía intenciones de matar a la sacerdotisa de la luna... Pero esta última ya sostenía con el pulgar y el índice la punta de la hoja de la espada… Pero el tercer impacto destruyó la confianza que se tenía pues no podía mover ni un ápice la espada y tampoco su propio cuerpo…

"Sos un estúpido, jamás podrías dañar a mi funda y menos a mí misma. Tercer Orochi, te diste demasiados aires de superioridad".

Girochi Tokiya quedó estupefacto pues la mujer sabía que lo que blandía era sólo la mitad de la espada denominada Suikyou y que él mismo era sólo un reflejo del tercer Orochi… Bien sabía la mujer que Suikyou poseía el poder de controlar el agua, la mente humana y la capacidad de hacer una copia de sí misma y de hasta su propietario. Girochi quería vengar a su Aneki por haber sido vencida por Raien… Girochi Tokiya no tenía miedo de Raien puesto que Suikyou tenía la suficiente potencia como para defenderlo pero también sabía que Raien podía suprimir su poder dentro de su rango…

Entrar en ese rango significaba la supresión de todo otro poder mágico… Pero Girochi sabía algo que los demás no y era que el tal Souma dependía por entero del gran poder de Raien pues no era más que un patán ignorante que la blandía sin ton ni son… Lo sabía porque observó la pelea entre Miyako y Oogami… Souma apenas podía controlarla… Con Suikyou podía dividirse en dos, una mitad conteniendo toda la fuerza bruta y la otra todo el poder mágico y atarlo por ambos lados dándole así una muerte insignificante… Estaba seguro de que así podía eliminar a Oogami Souma y a las sacedotisas que eran las únicas amenazas reales para su Gran Señor Orochi… Parecía que su plan no tenía falla alguna pero nunca se imaginó que las sacerdotisas tuvieran otra aliada tan inmensamente poderosa…

"Acólito de la oscuridad, considera esto una lección pues nunca encontrarás la paz en tu muerte".

Un aura de luz plateada casi lo cegó.

"El corazón de la única y verdadera luna…".

Susurró la de cabello plateado y el pilar de luz recientemente invocado se destrozó en mil pedazos. No iba a fallecer cuando su otra mitad aún vivía sí que seguramente luego podría llegar a vengarse…

 **Otros instantes después…**

Parsimoniosamente Yue colocó en la misma posición en la que se encontraban Chikane y Himeko antes de que se presentara el acólito de Orochi.

"Adiós, queridas hijas mías".

Les dio a ambas un beso en el cachete y cuando finalizó de borrar los recuerdos del tercer Orochi de sus mentes y de colocar una barrera para proteger sus almas de los trucos mentales de ese acólito pensó que el despreciable asesino ya no podría molestar a sus hijas de momento… De momento estaban a salvo…

 **Unos segundos después…**

"De hecho me gustaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo…".

Le anunció Chikane a Himeko.

"¿Me dejarías vivir con vos…?".

"Sí". La otra chica le sonrió con ternura. "No tienes a dónde ir, ¿verdad? Entonces ven a mi casa…".

"Supuse que Oogami-Sensei querría mantenerme en los aposentos de Shingetsu…".

"Él no tiene algo que ver con es propuesta mía".

Oogami-Sensei seguramente no estaba muy contento por haber doblegado esa parte de su plan ante Chikane Ojou-Sama.

"Estás muy callada… Himeko, ¿quisieras venir a vivir conmigo?".

"Lo que pasa es que estoy tan feliz que no puedo decir algo en concreto…".

Le informó Himeko apretando la cabeza contra el pecho de Chikane. Vivir con Chikane e ir a la escuela con ella todas las mañanas era un sueño hecho realidad para la rubia.

"Me parece muy bien…".

La otra chica largó unas risitas.

Unos minutos después el chofer de Chikane llegó con ropa nueva para que se cambien.

Cuando Himeko se sentó al lado de Chikane en la limusina se puso muy contenta. Ahora tenía un nuevo hogar en el cual quería pasar el resto de sus días con la persona a la que amaba con todo su ser.

 **Medio minuto después…**

De pie al lado de la pequeña construcción Oogami Souma vio cómo se alejaba el auto que transportaba a Chikane y a Himeko. Se sorprendió pues nunca las había visto juntas más de una sola vez…

En cualquier caso las fans de Miya-Sama se enojarían con Himeko… Bueno, él notaba algo similar aunque por una razón diferente… La relación entre ambas le parecía extraña… Eran amigas, sí, pero Souma veía algo más fuerte que sólo amistad entre ellas… Al despertar en él los poderes de Orochi podía percibir con mayor facilidad las emociones entre los humanos… y lo que él percibió entre Himemiya Chikane y Himeko fue… inquietante…

Bueno, más tarde se preocuparía de esa cuestión al igual que se había encargado del mal nacido de Girochi… Cuando Souma se alejó del templo Shingets para luchar contra Girochi en el bosquecillo se dio cuenta de que en vez de ser un pelotudo el Orochi era muy bueno blandiendo la espada… La mayor parte del tiempo Souma se vio obligado a estar a al defensiva… A cada ligera oportunidad Girochi apuntaba a las partes vitales de Souma… Cada vez que las hojas de sus espadas chocaban soltaban chispas… Hubo un momento en que logró un contraataque que puso de espaldas al suelo al Orochi… Entonces activó los poderes de Raien pero Girochi esquivó con suma facilidad el ataque relámpago que dio contra unos árboles y contra unas líneas eléctricas pero nada más… Luego Girochi reanudó sus ataques… Souma se dio cuenta de que era una pelea que no podía ganar…

Pero cuando estaba por dejar tirada a Raien por el cansancio Girochi eructó borbotones de sangre… El hombre cayó al suelo y Souma aprovechó para rematarlo con Raien y el Orochi quedó reducido a polvo…

Tras la pelea Souma se apresuró en ir hacia donde estaban Chikane y Himeko… pues los poderes de Orochi le permitían además detectar sus energías mágicas… Pensó en que menos mal que Girochi cayó derrotado porque podría haber sido el fin de ambas sacerdotisas…

También pensó en que algo tremendo había pasado entre Chikane y Himeko pero era demasiado tarde para que Souma se enterara de qué se trataba con exactitud…

El auto ya casi había salido de su rango de visión… El hecho de que Himemiya hubiera invitado a vivir con ella a Himeko era molesto para Souma… Por lo que alcanzaba a leer Himemiya Chikane ocultaba grandes y profundos sentimientos hacia Himeko y lo mismo pasaba para con la chica que le gustaba…

Aunque era preocupante el hecho para él Souma abrió un portal que lo llevó a Shingetsu. Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes pero con su visión mejorada distinguió algo al pie de un roble… Se trataba de una cajita de regalo que estaba envuelto con papel plateado en la que se leía una nota que decía: "Feliz cumpleaños, Chikane-Chan". Souma había hecho levitar la cajita de regalo con los poderes de Raien y también la utilizó para darse cuanta de lo que contenía la cajita sin abrirla… Las manos se le congelaron cuando lo supo…

 **En otro lugar…**

A media que el tercer Orochi se disolvía y volvía al templo de los Orochi Yue se llevó la mano a los labios… Hubo un evento de los acontecimientos que no previó… Oogami Souma que ya estaba del bando de las sacerdotisas no luchaba contra los Orochi por el bien de la humanidad toda sino por el bien de Kurusugawa Himeko… No importaba demasiado… el ex Orochi no representaba una amenaza real para las sacedotisas… Como siempre todo recaía sobre ambas sacerdotisas si es que el ciclo maldito se volvía a repetir o no… ¿Cómo era que el destino podía llegar a ser tan cruel…?

"Y yo que pensaba que nunca romperías unas sola regla del Cielo…".

Le dijo Yui a Yue materializándose de la nada.

"Sos conciente de que Padre no estará para nada contento si se entera de que interviniste, ¿verdad?".

"No tiene importancia". Le respondió Yue sin darle una mirada la recién llegada. "Era Ao… digo, Himemiya Chikane; la que luchó contra el tercer Orochi".

"¿En serio crees que Padre no se enteraría de que estabas moviendo los hilos…?".

"¿Y vos qué…? También estás moviendo unos hilos por tu entera cuenta…".

"¿Por qué será que no me acuerdo...?"

Yui se hizo la tonta.

Cuando Yue iba a decirle algo mordaz a Yui un portal se abrió a unos metros de ambas y de él salió un Santo Mensajero…

"Mis disculpas, Yui-Sama y Yue-Sama…". El hombre puso una rodilla en el suelo. "El Gran Señor está enojado y quiere verlas así que vengan conmigo enseguida".

Yui se molestó pues los Santos Mensajes parecían estar en todas partes hiciera lo que hiciera para evitarlos… pero luego notó escalofríos pues se preguntó cómo era que Padre se enteró tan rápido se la intervención de ambas…

"Dale, Yue-Chan, vayamos con Padre que no quieres hacerlo esperar, ¿verdad?". Y antes de entrar al portal Yui agregó algo más. "Pero parece que nunca se te quitará esa aversión tras todos estos años, ¿no crees?".

Yui entró al portal tras regalarle una sonrisa a Yue…

Yue pensó que Yui realmente NO tenía ni idea…

 **Fin del capítulo…**


	4. Eternamente Tuya

**Capítulo 3: Eternamente Tuya**

Un seco y crujiente sonido oyó Yue cuando su suave pisada descendió sobre la rugosa superficie de la Luna. No había señales de vida a la vista. Solamente el hedor a muerte y destrucción embrujaba el lugar que solía ser el más maravilloso en toda la Creación. Donde los campos sin fin de flores solían llegar hasta el lejano horizonte ahora estaba cubierto con grietas que desgarraban la tierra. Sólo las piedras seguían donde el puro y limpio Arroyo Lunar una vez corría irrigando la Tierra de Luz Eterna. ¿Quién creería que éste alguna vez fue el bello santuario de Yue?

Yue se detuvo en frente del Santuario Lunar, o lo que quedaba de él. El Arco Torii estaba roto, el Santuario entero reducido a montones de madera quemada y piedras oscurecidas. El techo, embaldosado con oro y plata ahora era irreconocible. El Santuario Lunar, hogar de las Dos Sacerdotisas de Kannazuki, refugio de la esperanza de la humanidad, estaba completamente destruido. Los maravillosos recuerdos que hicieron en este lugar y los sentimientos que compartieron estaban perdidos para siempre. Ellas se amaban mucho, sin embargo el pacifico final que deseaban nunca llegó. La realidad era cruel, el destino despiadado. Yue pensaba que podía hacer cualquier cosa con sus poderes. Había creído que aunque no podía hacer nada contra el destino, al menos podría protegerlas hasta donde podría… Qué ilusa que resultaba ser a veces…

"¿Por que esa cara triste, Yue-chan?" La voz de Yui murmuró mientras abrazaba a Yue por detrás.

Sin decir una palabra, Yue invocó sus poderes celestiales. Debajo de sus pies, un gran símbolo con la forma de la Luna Creciente apareció y empezó a girar. Alrededor de ella, un aura plateada giraba y aullaba con la voz de mil lobos. En su mano derecha, un orbe de luz emergía y crecía hasta el tamaño de lo que los mortales llamaban un balón de baloncesto. Entonces ella levantó su mano y la movió hasta su hombro izquierdo, exactamente donde estaba la cabeza de Yui. Yue liberó el orbe.

En un estruendoso rugido, un rayo de luz fue disparado desde la mano de Yue al mismo tiempo que la presión de Yui sobre su cuerpo se desvaneció. En algún lugar muy lejano en el que estaba ella, el hechizo se estrelló sobre la tierra seca de la Luna y explotó, mandando sucesivas olas de calor contra ella de vuelta como si quisieran arruinar su distancia. Con todo Yue se sostuvo en tierra incluso más firmemente de lo que un viejo árbol lo haría. Para alguien de su calibre, esto era apenas digno de mención.

"¿Sabes qué…?" Yui dijo mientras estaba de pie sonriendo en frente de Yue, "si hubiera reaccionado un segundo tarde, estaría muerta." La mujer hizo como si limpiara el polvo de su blanco vestido de una pieza y la larga capa blanca que cubría cada pulgada de su piel bajo su cuello. Bueno, ambas sabían que no había ninguna mancha en sus ropas, después de todo, Yui era la famosa maníaca de la higiene quien se resguardaba a si misma con tantas barreras repelentes de polvo que el fin del mundo llegaría antes de que algo sucio se acercara a diez pies de ella.

"Eso debería recordarte lo que pasa cuando me tocas," Yue dijo frescamente. "La próxima vez que hagas eso..." Yue dejó que la amenaza no dicha susurrara en el aire de la noche silenciosa. Yui no era tonta. Ella era capaz de entender el mensaje.

"Oh vamos," Yui río. "¿Quien ha oído sobre alguien a quien le hayan volado la cabeza solo porque abrazo a su linda hermana menor?"

El aura plateada rodeando el cuerpo de Yue se reunió en su mano. Una vez más, ella golpeó. Solo que esta vez, sin ninguna advertencia. Había movido su mano a la derecha en solo una fracción de segundo, el segundo rayo de luz que lanzó podría arrancar un brazo de la mujer pero pasó sin siquiera tocar su capa. Sin embargo, Yui parecía impasible. Ella ni siquiera parecía registrar el hecho que Yue podría paralizarla.

"¿Acaso no dejé bastante en claro que tú no eres mi hermana?" Le preguntó Yue, su mirada hecha una daga y su voz hielo.

"Sí, he olvidado que aunque un juramento tonto nos une como hermanas, me desprecias más que a cualquier cosa," Yui río. En todo caso, la mujer sólo se veía más feliz que nunca.

Yue suprimió un ataque de ira. _"Tonto"_ apenas describía la estupidez del juramento. Su Padre sabía mejor que nadie que Yui no quería ser hermana de Yue (él estaba al tanto de la razón) y aún así él nunca titubeó cuando proclamó que adoptaría a Yui en su familia y forjaría entre ella y Yue un lazo más fuerte que cualquier vínculo de sangre. A veces Yue no podía notar si su padre estaba agradecido con ella o sólo quería hacer su vida miserable. Probablemente la última opción sería la correcta pero entonces Yue nunca hizo una elección. Era someterse a la voluntad del hombre o volver donde había nacido y sufrido hasta su último aliento.

"Si estás al tanto, vete", Yue murmuró. "Prefiero estar por sola".

"Sería cruel de mi parte el hacerlo, Yue-Chan", la otra mujer dijo gentilmente. Parecía que ella no sabía que Yue la mataría incluso con un indicio de contacto corporal, estuvo tentada a palmear a Yue en el hombro como cualquier hermana mayor. "Te ves muy infeliz después de la audiencia con Padre. ¿Cómo podría dejarte sin intentar confortarte?"

"Rompí la Ley", Yue dijo irritadamente, "Fui afortunada de que Padre sólo me sermoneara".

"No deberías decir eso", Yui le sonrió suavemente. "Ellas fueron una vez tus niñas. Es lógico que te preocuparas por su seguridad. Padre nunca debió hacerse un gran problema por eso."

"Ya es suficiente", Yue espetó, alejándose. La otra mujer decía la verdad… pero eso no significaba que Yue fuera a estar de acuerdo con ella. Por el amor de dios, todo lo que había hecho durante la mayor parte de su vida le estaba mostrando a Yui que la única cosa que podía conseguir de Yue era odio.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A un lugar donde no puedas molestarme," ella contestó ferozmente. La mujer no dio señas de estar ofendida, pero una sombra de tristeza atravesó su linda cara.

"Molestarte, ¿eh…?" Dijo Yui lentamente como si saboreara las palabras en su boca. "Recuerdo las veces en que tú siempre parecías feliz de platicar conmigo, cuando siempre reías de mis bromas. Ahora, estás sobre mi garganta cada vez que encuentras una oportunidad. ¿Qué pasó con mi pequeña y dulce Yue-Chan?"

"Ella cambió para mejor," Creando un Portal Dimensional se dirigió de vuelta a la Cuidad. "Te sugiero que vos también lo hagas." Dio un paso hacia el portal y se desvaneció. "Cambiar para mejor, ¿eh?," Yui murmuró después de un suspiro. Ella no creía eso, no después de lo que Yue había hecho cuando ellas eran jóvenes e ignorantes del mundo. La chica siempre había sido callada cuando Yui intentaba preguntarle cómo la había ofendido. Si Yue continuaba actuando hostil con ella, quizá podría morir antes de conocer la verdad…

 _Oh bien,_ Yui pensó con exasperación. La actitud de Yue... la irritaba sin final pero realmente no tenia tiempo para preocuparse sobre la otra chica.

Yui alzó su mano y dirigió su palma hacia el destruido Templo Lunar. De su clara piel, un pequeño pasador de cristal con la forma del Sol emergió, flotando y brillando tanto que parecía una estrella de verdad bajo el oscuro cielo. Ella realmente no tenia que hacer eso para entrar, desde luego, pero nunca se sentía cómoda cuando los Treinta Sellos y la Esfera Central de la Prisión Dimensional se envolvían en ella con el fin de verificar sólo para permitir su acceso. Ahora que tenía ese pequeño recurso, no sería molestada por ese detalle.

Los Treinta Sellos invisibles y la preciosa Esfera Central empezaron a reaccionar ante la llamada de la Cresta Solar de cristal. En un parpadeo de luz dorada, fue tragada y escupida en una pequeña habitación en la cual en una silla donde su pequeño hermano Akira se estaba sentado… Sus ojos veían el escenario falso tras las ventanas abiertas. Yui suspiró. La posición sentada de Akira había cambiado, lo que significaba que había despertado cuando ella no estaba aquí, que era lo que sospechaba. El suspiro se profundizó.

Yui caminó hacia donde Akira estaba sentado y lo abrazó

"¿Cómo estás, hermanito?" ella murmuró

 **En otro lugar…**

"Objetivo localizado," reportó uno de los subordinados de Yuusaku, "pero no tenemos contacto visual. Ella acaba de entrar a la Cámara Sellada de Ame no Murakumo."

Yuusaku parpadeó perplejo. ¿Para qué la mujer visitaría la Cámara Sellada? El Dios de la Espada no era muy diferente a un cadáver, excepto que él aún respiraba. ¿Qué quería de un hombre quien ni siquiera movía sus parpados? Bueno, el prisionero era su hermano menor… pero él era además la razón por la que ella seguía viviendo una vida tan tormentosa que cualquier otro preferiría morir. Si Yuusaku estuviera en la situación de la mujer, él no dudaría en ir tras el cuello de Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi… Supuso que eso significaba que la mujer estaba planeando algo para con su hermano menor…

"Esperemos a que salga," Yuusaku comandó. "Preparen un escuadrón entero de Mensajeros esta vez. No dejen que se escape, ¿necesito ser mas claro?"

"Si, señor. No, señor," los Mensajeros en el Cuartel General contestaron al unísono.

Yuusaku suspiró, como sea, verdaderamente dudaba de que sus subordinados pudieran capturar a la mujer. Ella era como una gota de mercurio, aparentemente capaz de escurrirse por las grietas de sus manos independientemente de que tan fuerte apretaran sus puños. Ella hacia esto casi imposible.

 _¿Exactamente que estas tratando de hacer, chiquilla?_ Yuusaku pensó furiosamente.

 **En Mahoraba…**

"Uh… uau…" Himeko exclamó al momento en que dio un paso de la puerta, y Himemiya Chikane sonrió suavemente. En bendito silencio, ella veía a la pequeña ángel deleitar sus ojos ante la grandeza de la habitación preparada para ella en la Mansión Himemiya. Sorpresa y asombro se dibujaron en la cara de la chica de cabello dorado, bañada en un encantador resplandor que la hacia verse mas hermosa que nunca. Después Chikane se sentó en la gran cama King-size colocada en medio de la espaciosa habitación, digna de ser llamada una suite presidencial en cualquier hotel de primera clase, ella continuó su estudio de su amada Himeko, quien estaba revoloteando sobre cada esquina para saber qué era cada objeto de la gran pieza. La chica ensanchó sus ojos cuando vio la TV de plasma de 52 pulgadas en la pared opuesta a su cama, ella exclamó cuando abrió una pequeña puerta y vio su propio baño privado, y sonrió brillantemente ante la computadora de escritorio equipada con una conexión de Internet a la velocidad de la luz. Chikane sentía acelerar el pulso de su corazón. La chica se veía… tan linda…

"¿Te gusta esta habitación?", Chikane inquirió, sonriendo, "¿o preferirías otra? Yo recomiendo altamente la de la ala Este, por su gran vista al jardín trasero".

"¿Cuál está mas cerca a la tuya, Chikane-chan?" la pequeña angel preguntó, y Chikane parpadeó en sorpresa.

"Diría que ésta," ella contestó lentamente. "¿Por?"

"Sólo estaba siendo floja", la chica de cabello dorado río, puntos de color florecieron débilmente en su cara.

"Mientras más cerca estés de mí, menos tengo que caminar cuando quiera verte." El color profundizó, colorando sus mejillas rojas. Curiosamente, Chikane tenía la impresión de que no era la única razón. Fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta del tono acariciante al decir _cuando quiera verte_. Su corazón empezó a revolotear. Ahora eso tenía un sonido agradable para ella...

"Ya veo," Chikane dijo, sonriendo.

"Che, che, Chikane-Chan," Himeko tiró de la manga de Chikane una vez que se había acomodado a su lado en la cama.

"¿Qué pasa?" ella volteó hacia la chica de cabello dorado, plenamente consciente de que sus hombros los separaba menos de una mano. Himeko al parecer había olvidado el incidente en el vestuario hace sólo una hora. La cara de Chikane se calentó. Ella no podría… y probablemente no quería... Ella aún recordaba la sedosidad de la piel de la otra chica, la suavidad de su cuerpo, la fragancia de su aliento cuando Chikane la abrazó para poder darle calor. Chikane suprimió el deseo de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña ángel y abrazarla de nuevo.

"¿Estas segura de que puedo estar aquí?". Parecía que prefería esta habitación a la del ala Este después de todo. "¿Tus padres permitirían a una completa extraño vivir en su casa?"

"¿Quién es la completa extraña?" Chikane sonrió calladamente. "Eres mi amiga, y eso te hace un miembro de la familia Himemiya, por lo tanto tienes garantizado abrigo cuando lo necesites. Dudo que mis padres digan otra cosa."

"Un miembro de la familia," Himeko repitió, su cara mas roja que nunca.

"Sí" Chikane asintió y plameó a Himeko en el hombro, "Asi que siéntete como en casa." La chica no tenía una familia decente ya que sus padres habían fallecido. Si Chikane podía hacer una con la pequeña ángel pues lo haría.

La chica de cabello dorado sólo miraba a Chikane, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas. Un momento después, Himeko usaba sus sábanas para frotar suavemente su cara mientras murmuraba un gracias. Chikane se movió incómodamente en la cama. Era verdaderamente tortuoso ver a la pequeña ángel llorando sin intentar abrazarla e intentar confortarla. Bueno, quizá era lo adecuado en este tipo de situación pero Chikane no se atrevió. Sólo los Dioses sabían que podía hacer una vez que tuviera a Himeko en sus brazos… de nuevo…

"Himeko" ella llamó mientras metía una mano en su bolsa. Antes de que llegaran a esta habitación, Chikane había tenido la oportunidad de ir a la suya y tomar lo que necesitaba. "Pon tu mano."

La pequeña ángel miraba a Chikae curiosamente, aún así ella cumplió y extendió su pequeña y linda mano.

"Ya pasó pero," Chikane dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo una pequeña caja de regalo envuelta cuidadosamente sobre la palma de la otra chica, "Feliz cumpleaños diecisiete."

La chica de cabello dorado veía a Chikane, viéndose como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas otra vez.

"Lo lamento, Chikane-chan", Himeko murmuró, sosteniendo el regalo con ambas manos como si fuera un frágil huevo.

"¿Por qué te lamentas?" Chikane parpadeó.

"Yo también tenia un regalo de cumpleaños para ti" confesó la pequeña ángel y sus ojos bajaron. Su voz era un desastre de dolor y culpa. "Pero lo perdí."

"Ah," Chikane dijo después de un segundo, y entonces río calladamente mientras su mano se movía para acariciar la cabeza de la chica. "Eso no es algo para preocuparse, tontita Himeko." La pequeña ángel la volteó a ver, su boca cayó abierta en lo que parecía casi un shock. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas que estaré tristona por que no me des un regalo?" Agregó Chikane.

"Uh..."

"Son tus amables pensamientos los que atesoro y no las cosas que me das" Le mencionó Chikane pasando sus dedos a través de los mechones de cabello dorado de Himeko. "Estoy encantada sólo por el hecho de que quieras darme un regalo. Así que gracias, mi querida amiga."

"Eres tan amable…" murmuró Himeko. Chikane pensó que debía desviar la conversación a una dirección diferente. La pequeña ángel no tenía ningún defecto excepto el hecho de que lloraba muy fácilmente. Y cuando lo hacia, era como si al mundo de Chikane le hubieran robado la luz

"Abre el regalo, Himeko," Chikane le sonrió.

Las próximos segundos fueron gastados en silencio mientras Himeko cuidadosamente removía la envoltura de alrededor de la caja. Chikane veía con gran diversión. Parecía que la chica ni siquiera podía forzarse a hacer un rasguño al papel plateado, mucho menos destrozarlo. El aliento de la pequeña ángel fue contenido, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la caja y la abrió.

"Es muy hermoso, Chikane-chan," Le menciinó Himeko mirando con asombro el anillo de rubí que sostenía entre sus dedos. "¡Me encanta!".

"Estoy muy feliz de que así sea," Chikane río calladamente, muy consciente del hecho de que Himeko se lo estaba poniendo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Justo donde Chikane quería.

"Gracias, Chikane-chan," la pequeña ángel envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chikane y le dio un abrazo que probablemente podría derretir cualquier montón de hielo. Cuando Himeko retiró su esbelta figura, Chikane se encontraba queriendo jalarla de nuevo a un abrazo y besarla con todas sus fuerzas. Ella nunca renunció a ese deseo, por supuesto, sin importar cuánto lo quisiera.

"Ey, Himeko," Chikane golpeó a la chica en el hombro. "¿Qué es lo que ibas a darme? Tengo curiosidad."

Himeko dio un ligero sobresalto ante la pregunta, el color una vez más se arrastraba sobre sus mejillas.

"Era un..." ella pasó saliva incómodamente, "anillo de zafiro."

Chikane reflexionó cada palabra de esa oración una y otra vez e su cabeza, miel brotaba en su alma. Si Himeko hubiera sido capaz de conservar su regalo, ellas habrían intercambiado anillos justo en ese momento. Ella se preguntó si hubiera sido como… ¿un compromiso, quizá?

"¿Chikane-Chan?" la voz de Himeko regresó a Chikane a la realidad. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," Chikane contestó. "Sólo pensaba cuánto me hubiera gustado tener ese anillo." Eso era verdad, sin embargo era algo malo decírselo a Himeko, quien había perdido el regalo que quería dar. La chica, viéndose bastante cabizbaja, se encorvó en la cama.

"Me encantaría que lo tuvieras" la pequeña ángel murmuró con una triste voz.

"No pienses mucho sobre ello, Himeko," Chikane dijo de prisa.

"Me gustaría comprar lo mismo de nuevo," la chica de cabello dorado dijo pareciendo inconsciente de lo que Chikane había dicho. "Sólo que me dijeron que discontinuaron ese modelo."

"Himeko, yo..." Chikane empezó con exasperación pero fue detenida cuando la chica volteo a ella con la mas brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Qué tal esto, Chikane-chan? Dime qué quieres y lo compraré para ti".

"Te dije que no tienes que hacerlo, ¿o no?" Chikane suspiró.

"Pero quiero darte algo porque es el primer cumpleaños que paso contigo" la pequeña ángel insistió. "Así que por favor dime".

Al principio, Chikane aún quería decir un _No_ pero una mirada a la suplicante expresión en la cara de la ángel la desengañó de su intención. Ella la había visto antes, cuando se conocieron, casi en la misma situación. Ella suspiró. Chikane dudaba ser capaz de negarle algo a Himeko una vez que tenía ese tipo de mirada. La chica podría pedir una estrella del cielo y Chikane intentaría bajarla. Podría pedir agua de la luna y Chikane habría buceado intentando todo lo posible para conseguirla para ella saliera con vida o no.

"Muy bien," Chikane aceptó.

"¡Bien!" Himeko le sonreía brillantemente. "¿Qué te gustaría?"

Pensamientos dieron vuelta en la cabeza de Chikane. ¿Qué podría decir? No podía pedir algo muy caro, la situación financiera de Himeko no se lo permitiría. Por otro lado, la otra chica no creería que Chikane le dijera que quería algo barato. ¿Había algo que Chikane le gustaría sin que Himeko gastara un centavo? El calor floreció en sus mejillas. Eso era. Y apostaba a que podría conseguirlo sin que la pequeña ángel fuera consciente de su verdadera intención.

"¿Puedo pedir cualquier regalo?" Chikane preguntó.

"Claro" la sonrisa de Himeko se volvió más y más radiante. "Lo prometí." Ella se veía feliz de que Chikane accediera a su petición.

"¿Entonces que tal un pequeño beso, Himeko?" Chikane mencionó, mirando la conmoción a través de la cara de la otra chica. Entonces ella agregó, "en la mejilla."

"No puedo..." la chica de cabello dorado murmuró después de un momento de silencio, entonces se detuvo abruptamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez mas.

"¿Por qué no?" Chikane sonrió. "Mis padres siempre me besan en mis cumpleaños."

"¿En serio?" Himeko dijo.

"Sí" Chikane asintió.

"De acuerdo" Himeko murmuró mientras se levantaba y se colocaba frente a Chikane, quien aún estaba sentada en la cama. Entonces la chica colocó sus manos bajo la cara de Chikane, su cuerpo se acercaba, su fragancia cubría el aire que Chikane respiraba y era… intoxicante…

El beso que otorgaron los labios de Himeko en la frente de Chikane era bastante inesperado e insatisfactorio. Fue ligero, rápido, como una brisa fresca en primavera que ya había pasado y uno podía sentir su tacto. La decepción en el corazón de Chikane se esfumó, sin embargo, porque Himeko la besó de nuevo en su mejilla izquierda. El segundo beso fue un segundo más largo que el primero, dándole a Chikane tiempo suficiente para sentir la suavidad de los húmedos labios de la pequeña ángel. Por el momento la chica de cabello dorado se alejó, Chikane pensaba que había recibido el mejor regalo del mundo. Su corazón saltó hacia su garganta cuando Himeko puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chikane y la besó una última vez en la mejilla derecha. Cinco benditamente largos segundos duró el beso, haciendo que Chikane sintiera como si su sangre fuera vino. La dicha la inundó en oleadas, amenazando con ahogarla para siempre. Cuando pudo volver a la realidad, Himeko estaba ya sentada a su lado de nuevo, frente a la misma imagen de la puesta de sol. Una chica besando a otra no era exactamente algo inaudito… de ninguna manera era algo fuera de lo común…

El silencio se estiró mientras Chikane veía a Himeko, quien había tomado un serio estudio de la alfombra. La chica triplicó lo que había pedido Chikane. ¿Que habría pasado si Chikane hubiera quería un beso en los labios?

"Himeko, yo..." ella empezó, descansando su mano en el hombro de la chica. Entonces se detuvo. _Te amo,_ había querido decir porque con todo no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Ella había pensado que seria fácil confesarse. Había pensado que Himeko no tardaría en susurrar las mismas palabras de vuelta a sus oídos. No estaba muy segura ahora de que había notado que la verdad bien podría profundizar su relación o bien romperla. Estaría bien si Himeko hacia lo que la chica esperaba... ¿pero y si no lo hacía? Chikane podría no volver a ver a su amada nunca más. Chikane suspiró. Tal vez debía esperar por otro tiempo e intentar aprender que había en el corazón de la ángel antes de hacerle saber sus propios sentimientos.

"Gracias," Al menos Himeko no iría a ningún lugar pronto.

"De nada," la chica de cabello dorado murmuró, aun mirando el piso alfombrado a sus pies.

"Bien, es bastante tarde ya," Chikane comentó en un intento por romper el incomodo silencio. Era efectivamente tarde, las dos manecillas del reloj en el cuarto señalaban la décima marca.

"Debes descansar, Himeko. Te veré mañana en la sala para desayunar." Ella se levantó elegantemente de la cama, vagamente consciente del tambaleo en sus rodillas. Toda la situación aún parecía irreal para ella, de alguna manera. En su cumpleaños diecisiete, aprendió del poder devastador de los seguidores de Orochi. El día anterior, le habían dicho que ella tenia uno aún mayor, el suficiente para salvar al mundo y a la civilización humana. En este mismo día, su amor secreto se había mudado con ella y le dio tres besos como regalo de cumpleaños. Los Dioses parecían manejar su vida en caminos misteriosos. En cualquier caso, sin embargo, si ellos podían hacer a Himeko su novia algún día, eso no le importaba lo mas mínimo.

"Buenas noches, Chikane-chan," la pequeña ángel dijo, ondeando su mano y sonriendo débilmente.

"Buenas noches, Himeko." La puerta se cerró tras la espalda de Chikane.

Ella pisaba el piso del pasillo el cual brillaba por la luz de luna que pasaba a a través de las ventanas, preguntándose si soñaría con Himeko esta noche. Deseaba que así fuera. Pero antes de acostarse en su cama, tenía algo más que hacer. _Mientras más cerca estés de mí, menos tengo que caminar cuando quiera verte,_ la voz de la pequeña ángel susurraba en su cabeza. Después de hoy, la chica de cabello dorado no tendría que caminar en absoluto si quería llegar a la puerta de Chikane.

 **En otro lugar de Mahoraba…**

"¿Quieren decir que _Todas_ han sido robadas?" Oogami Kazuki dirigió su enojo a los tres hombres arrodillados frente a el. "¿Qué son ustedes, espantapájaros o Protectores de las Espadas?" Había nacido afable y amable pero en esta situación, incluso una roca estaría furiosa ante imbéciles tan inútiles. Él ya tenia la sospecha de que todo lo que los enviados del Consejo de Sacerdotes querían con él tan tarde en la noche no seria placentero. Kazuki nunca había sido tan preciso en su vida.

"Rogamos por su perdón, Oogami-sama," los tres se inclinaron tanto que sus cabezas tocaban el suelo de madera.

Kazuki se paseó por la Gran Sala de Shingetsu pero su enojo se rehusaba a disminuir. Todos estos años había confiado en que el Consejo evitara que nadie se acercara a las Espadas Selladas, todos estos años en lo cuales había pagado con su propia sangre sólo para asegurarse de que la que habían confiado en el Gran Santuario de Shingetsu estuviera segura. Ahora ellos podían decirle que las demás de las Espadas Elementales habían sido robadas, una tras otra en una semana… ¿y pedían perdón? ¡Increíble!

"¡Tú, Saiki, eres el líder, dame tu reporte!"

"Si, Oogami-sama," dijo el hombre de en medio. Casi no podía articular las frases y hablaba como si le faltara aire. "Hace siete días, intrusos pasaron la vigilancia del Santuario Mitsumine en Saitama, el Santuario Yasukuni en Tokio y Monte Koya. Por los archivos, no había signos de robo o lucha con los Protectores locales. La única noticia fue que las Espadas Selladas habían desaparecido al otro día cuando hicieron el chequeo diario. Antes de que los Consejeros pudieran enviar Mensajeros para advertir a los demás recibimos información de que el mismo incidente había ocurrido en el Santuario Ise."

La Espada de Viento de Yasukuni, la del Agua de Mitsumine, la de la Tierra del Monte Kouya y la de Hielo de Ise, todas habían desaparecido. Kazuki repentimanete tuvo el impulso de patear algo. ¡No había seña de asalto ni lucha! ¡En otras palabras los idiotas de los Protectores perdieron sin dar nada de pelea!

"¿Qué pasó con el Clan Sumeragi en Kyoto?"

"Aparentemente ellos fueron asaltados en la oscuridad de la noche, Oogami-sama," Saiki dijo. "Las cuatro Espadas Elementales robadas aparecieron en Kyoto y fueron usadas para vencer al Onmyouji. Ellos pelearon valientemente pero contra las Espadas, no tenían oportunidad. El Onmyouji fue fuertemente herido, algunos perdieron la vida. Al final, la Espada Estrella y la Espada Ocaso fueron tomadas de los Sellos."

Los Sumeragi habían sido derrotados. Las más peligrosas de las Espadas Elementales habían sido recuperadas por los Seguidores de Orochi. Tenian que ser ellos, nadie más tiene el poder suficiente para infiltrarse a los Santuarios y devastar a los Sumeragi de esa forma. Ellos no habían hecho mucho ruido en los Santuarios no porque fueran débiles. Fue sólo porque estaban guardando su fuerza para la batalla final con el Onmyouji, el más fuerte de los Protectores de las Espadas. Los Seguidores debían saber que no seria fácil tomar todas las armas de los Sumeragi.

"No mencionaste la Espada de Fuego. ¿Dónde esta Rekkyou?"

Esta vez, Yuuji, el hombre a la izquierda de Saiki, contesto aprensivo:

"Oogami-sama, uno de los Onmyouji logró obtener la Rekkyou y alejarse de Kyoto pero..."

 _"¿Pero qué?"_ Kazuki espetó.

"Su cuerpo fue hallado esta mañana, Oogami-sama, sin la Espada," el ultimo hombre del trío de Mensajeros, Furin, dijo mientras esquivaba la mirada de Kazuki. Y se veía aliviado de que Kazuki no explotara contra él. Kazuki no lo haría, por que su enojo se había vuelto asesino.

"Oogami-sama, tenemos la impresión de que los Seguidores atacaron aquí también. ¿Están a salvo el resto de las armas?" Saiki preguntó, un destello de esperanza brilló en sus ojos.

"Lo están, las tres," Kazuki dijo secamente. Gracias a las dos chicas, Raien no tuvo la oportunidad de reunirse con sus hermanos en las manos de Orochi. Gracias a la luz santa de las Sacerdotisas, la ira demoníaca de Souma fue suprimida, negando así a los Seguidores el acceso al más importante tesoro del mundo.

"Gracias a los Dioses," los tres hombres murmuraron.

Asi que sólo Raien fue dejada intacta. Tarde o temprano, ellos vendrían para reclamarla. Y si las siete Espadas aparecieran ahí… La mera posibilidad horrorizaba a Kazuki. Si eso sucedía, el futuro de la humanidad no estaría claro. Había sin embargo una solución a este problema. Traería a las Sacerdotisas ahí y abrirían los Ojos del Cielo tan pronto como fuera posible. Sin ellos era tan simple como que no podrían detener a los otros Seguidores que querían reclamar a Raien y destruir la esperanza del Mundo Humano.

"Ustedes tres, vuelvan al Cuartel General e informen al Consejo que necesito a los Protectores mas fuertes reunidos aquí en Mahoraba," Kazuki emitió la orden. Ellos no serían de mucha ayuda en caso de que algo malo pasara, pero aun así tendrían suficiente poder para proteger a las personas de la Ciudad. "Y ni una palabra a las sacerdotisas ¿fui claro?" Las chicas podrían agobiarse si les decían de sus intenciones para mañana, ellos no necesitaban mas preocupaciones o por lo menos todavía no…

"Como ordene, Oogami-Sama," ellos hablaron al unísono.

 **En otro sitio…**

Sentada en la cama, Girochi Miyako gentilmente blandió la Espada de Fuego Rekkyouthe. Era una belleza, una brillante espada de doble filo con tallados de runas antiguas. Aún mejor, Rekkyou era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Con la Espada Sellada en su mano, ella se había vuelto más poderosa que la mayoría de los humanos en la Tierra. Justo después de que Rekkyou estuviera en su posesión, ésta la asombró con lo que era capaz. Un golpe dio a luz la flama de destrucción sobre Narita, incinerando todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus garras. Un segundo después completamente aniquilada la ciudad, convirtiéndose en un liso desierto de arena negra. Era bello cómo las flamas doradas llovían del cielo, como se esparcían de una parte de la ciudad a otra, como hacían arder a los hombres y mujeres hasta las cenizas.

Un destello de indignación creció en ella. Ellos empezaron el ataque en el Sumeragi en Kyoto un tiempo atrás con la intención de reclamar el resto de las Espadas Selladas. Desafortunadamente, un condenado Onmyouji escapó con Rekkyou así que Miyako era la única sin un arma en todo el equipo. Gracias al bastardo, ella era menos poderosa contra Raien, contra un cobarde como Oogami Souma. Si hubiera tenido a Rekkyou entonces... aún así no seria capaz de hacer nada, Miyako se dió cuenta. Incluso con Rekkyou, ella no estaba segura si podría ganar contra las otras Espadas Selladas. Después de su vergonzosa derrota Tsubasa-sama le había revelado que querer vencer a Oogami fue verdaderamente una tontería porque Raien podría automáticamente suprimir a cualquier ser de poderes especiales y sellar las armas mágicas. La Voz de Tristeza en la Espada Luminosa fue la que impidió que sus hechizos de fuego perturbaran al pendejo…

Pero debería estar bien ahora que la Espada Estrella había vuelto con su legítimo dueño: Tsubasa-sama. Por poderosa que pudiera ser Raien no era nada para la Espada Estrella, especialmente cuando Tsubasa-sama la empuñaba. Su ídolo era fuerte, más que cualquiera. No había oportunidad de que Oogami pudiera escapar de la ira de Tsubasa-sama. El momento llegaría pronto cuando ellos tomaran de regreso a Raien y terminaran lo que su Señor empezó trescientos años atrás.

Repentinamente un ruido _sordo_ alcanzó a Miyako. Sonaba como si alguien se acabara de desmayar fuera de su habitación.

"Herma... na..." un débil voz la llamó

Era su hermano menor, Tokiya.

Lanzando a Rekkyou a un lado, ella corrió a la puerta y se horrorizó cuando la abrió. El pibe estaba tirado ahí largando borbotones de sangre por la boca. Su ropa estaba rasgada, revelando su enrojecida piel debajo. Un frío recorrió el cuerpo de Miyako. Si ella no actuaba rápido él seguramente moriría…

Miyako lo tomó en sus brazos y corrió como si el infierno estuviera en sus tacones. Girochi Tokiya era el único familiar de sangre que le quedaba en este cruel mundo, el único por quien se preocupaba aparte de Tsubasa-sama, y tanto que lo haría su ídolo. Desde la caída del Clan Girochi, uno de los mas grandes espiritistas que han existido en la Tierra, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Miyako y Tokiya se habían apoyado uno al otro sólo para sobrevivir hasta este dia. Sin su pequeño hermano, Miyako no podría hacerlo. Eso era porque... era porque no podría dejar que nada le pasara, no cuando ella no había expirado su último aliento.

Miyako abrió a la fuerza la puerta de la habitación de la Sexta Cabeza de Orochi. Hibiki Shizuku, quien se llamaba a si misma Nekoko en honor a su fanático amor por los gatos extraviados, estaba sentada en su sillón leyendo alguna revista.

"El Templo de los Dragones no es un lugar para que hagas alboroto cuando lo desees, pensé que lo sabias, Segunda Cabeza," la mujer dijo sin verla. "Y toca antes de entrar, ¿sí?"

"No me importa," Miyako casi gritó. "¡Tokiya está muriéndose! ¡No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por algo más!

"¿Tokiya? ¿La Tercer Cabeza?" Nekoko bajó la revista y dijo. "¿Cómo resultó tan herido?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Haz algo! ¡Ayúdalo, por favor!" Nekoko era una invaluable aliada no porque tuviera los poderes de Orochi. Todos en el equipo sabían bien que la fanática de los gatos era la más débil de todos. La única razón por la que las otras Cabezas trataban a Nekoko con respeto– lo cual significa que nunca la golpeaban ni hacían bromas sobre ella cuando estaba cerca – era su habilidad para sanar, la habilidad para regresar a la vida a una persona cercana a la muerte. Eso fue exactamente por lo que Miyako llevó a su hermano menor a ver a la mujer pese a que Miyako la odiaba. Si Nekoko podía salvar a Tokiya, Miyako incluso se arrodillaría y suplicaría.

Nekoko se levantó y señaló el sillon, "Ponlo ahí".

Justo después de que Miyako hiciera lo que le dijo Nekoko puso su mano a varias pulgadas sobre la frente de Tokiya. De la palma de la mujer, una luz verde emergió y la enfocó en el chico. Repentinamente, el cuerpo de su hermano convulsionó en espasmos, la boca tosía sangre sobre su ropa y el sillón. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como era posible y sus brazos empezaron a retorcerse, casi apartando la mano de Nekoko.

 _ **"¿¡Qué carajo estás haciendo!?"**_ Gritó Miyako. Ella cerró la boca un segundo después tras la fiera mirada de la otra mujer.

"Cálmate, Segunda Cabeza, o te echaré de aqui," Nekoko dijo fríamente y volvió hacia Tokiya. Cuando ella abrió la boca y habló de nuevo, su voz sonaba extraña. "Tercer cabeza, invoca tu Espada por mi."

Su hermano débilmente alzó su mano y balbuceó, "Señor... de los... Siete... Mares. Ven, Suikyou..."

El espacio frente a su palma se onduló como la superficie de un estanque. Fuera de la superficie, la Espada de Agua emergió, pero no en una pieza. En algún lugar a la mitad, la espada estaba partida en dos. Miyako exclamó con horror. Nekoko solamente abrió los ojos en shock mientras tomaba ambas partes en su mano y cuidadosamente las examinaba.

Acercandose a Nekoko, Miyako miró más de cerca. Y estaba incluso más asustada, si eso era posible. Era un corte muy limpio, tanto que cuando Nekoko acomodó ambos pedazos juntos, la espada parecía como si nunca hubiera estado rota. Miyako no sabía mucho sobre la naturaleza de las Espadas Elementales pero lo que sabia era que romperlas iba más allá de cualquier poder en este mundo, incluyendo el de Orochi. Incluso una Espada Sellada no podría dañar a otra… ¿Entonces qué ocurrió?

"No es de extrañar que tenga tanto dolor sin tener ninguna herida mortal en su cuerpo," Nekoko murmuró. "Esto lo causo."

"Dilo de forma que pueda entenderlo, Nekoko."

Mientras la mujer la miraba con curiosidad como si pensara ¿ _Qué eres, una idiota?_ , lo que dijo fue diferente, "Cuando las Espadas nos fueron entregadas, hicimos un contrato con ellas, ¿cierto?"

"Si, ¿y?" Miyako dijo impacientemente.

"Para que nosotros podamos ejercer sus poderes, dimos nuestras almas. En otras palabras, las Espadas ahora son parte de nosotros. Dañarlas significa dañar nuestras propias almas."

"Entonces Tokiya, el..." Miyako sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espina.

"No te preocupes, él estará bien. Mientras podamos arreglar la Espada, el podrá volver a la normalidad. Hey, aléjate un poco de mí un momento. Sí, así está bien."

Luz verde emergió del cuerpo de Nekoko mientras dejó ir los fragmentos de la espada. Ellos quedaron en el aire donde los dejó. Poniendo su mano izquierda en la frente de Tokiya, la otra mano sobre donde estaban los fragmentos, ella dijo:

"Voy a tomar poder de la Tercera Cabeza para sanar la Espada."

De su mano derecha, corría agua brillante y formaba una esfera atrapando la Espada de Agua en medio. Entonces, de repente, el agua se volvió azul claro, rápidamente retirándose de la espada y desapareciendo. Miyako tomó la espada. Estaba completa de nuevo y llena de poder. Mirando a su hermano menor, Miyako suspiró con alivio. Antes, su cara estaba blanca como si no tuviera sangre. Ahora, un ligero color rosa empezaba a cubrir su pálida piel pues ya no estaba más en ningún peligro mortal.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Tokiya?" Miyako gentilmente cepilló el cabello de Tokiya y preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente al sillón.

"Ahora creo que bien…" el dió una débil sonrisa. "Perdón por preocuparte, hermana."

"No digas eso, idiota," ella dijo con un tono seguro. Después de todo, su vida era una de las cosas más importantes para ella. Mientras él estuviera a salvo una pequeña preocupación no le importaba.

"Tercer Cabeza, ¿quién te atacó?" Le preguntó Nekoko.

"Oogami Souma".

Ira florecía en el corazón de Miyako. ¡El bastardo, _de nuevo_! Septima Cabeza de Orochi o no, ella lo odiaba con toda su alma. Fue su familia los Oogami que condujeron a ella y a su hermano menor a donde estaban. Desde el principio de los tiempos, los Girochi y los Oogami siempre se habían esmerado por servir a los Inmortales de los Cielos. La mayoría de las veces, eran los Girochi quienes hacían su camino con sangre y sudor. Pero si es así, ¿por qué los Oogami fueron los únicos elegidos para custodiar a las Sacerdotisas del Santuario Lunar hace tres mil años? Devastados, sus ancestros vivieron en desgracia y dolor. Tres milenios pasaron cuando los Girochi, uno de los más prominentes en el mundo, caminaron lentamente sobre el camino de la destrucción. Los espiritistas empezaron a dejar el Clan e ir a otros lugares, transformando su Santuario familiar en un lugar gobernado por soledad y oscuridad. Al final, todo fue perdido en las llamas de la guerra y la codicia humana por poder.

Miyako y Tokiya habían vivido en las calles como mendigos la mayor parte de sus vidas. Ellos habían sido vistos con disgusto y enemistad por la mayoría las personas humanas. ¡Y todo era culpa de los Oogami! El momento cuando Tsubasa-Sama los encontró y reclutó a las filas de Orochi, ella juró que se vengaría de los Oogami. Ahora casi habían asesinado a su hermano, ellos habían apilado pecado tras pecado. ¡Un día ella arrasaría el Gran Santuario Shingetsu con Rekkyou, dejándolo hecho cenizas!

"No fue él," murmuró Nekoko. "Cierto, las heridas externas fueron causadas por el poder de Raien pero sabemos que por fuerte que sea Raien no podría romper a Suikyou."

"¿Entonces qué ocurrió, Nekoko?" Demandó Miyako.

"Terecer Cabeza, ¿qué hiciste con la Espada de Agua?" ignorando a Miyako, la mujer concentró su penetrante mirada en Tokiya. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Usé el hechizo de Espejo de Agua para separarme en dos," Tokiya respondió. "Uno iría tras Oogami, el otro..." Se calló, su cara se sonrojó. Y Miyako lo supo.

"Tengo que hacer algo con tu naturaleza lasciva, Tokiya. Fuiste a ver a las Sacerdotisas, ¿cierto?" Miyako gruñó con exasperación. "¿Acaso el Gran Señor no acababa de ordenar que las dejáramos en paz esta mañana?"

"Bueno... yo..." balbuceó. No había nada malo sobre su hermano excepto que le gustaban demasiado las chicas para su propio bien. Un día cualquiera aquello seria su perdición.

"Esto tiene sentido ahora." Nekoko golpeó suavemente sus labios pensativamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Miyako.

"Cuando curé a Suikyou, sentí el poder de la Luna sobre el corte."

"¿Eso significa que la Sacerdotisa de la Luna...?" Miyako no podía creerlo. Ella vio a la chica el otro día y honestamente, se veía mas como una princesa de cabello azul que alguien con suficiente poder para cortar a Suikyou en dos.

"¿Quién sabe?" Los labios de Nekoko se curvaron misteriosamente. La sonrisa de la mujer era una de las cosas que a Miyako no le gustaban sobre ella. Era traviesa, calculadora y un tanto peligrosa, incluso para un Orochi. "Y salgan de mi habitación que tengo que cambiarme para ir al trabajo."

"¿Trabajo?" Miyako dijo con extrema incredulidad. "No me digas que esa porqueria de hospital todavía te interesa… ¡Además es media noche!".

"No es tu problema, Segunda Cabeza." Nekoko ató su largo cabello castaño con un lazo rosa. "Y si me ven ahí, diríjanse a mí como Doctora Hibiki, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Como desee, Doctora," Miyako dijo burlonamente mientras cargaba a su hermano fuera de la habitación.

 **Unos momentos después…**

Nekoko sonrió de nuevo después de que la Segunda Cabeza azotara la puerta. Ella no sabía nada, esa mujer tenia mas fuerza que cerebro. Miyako nunca estaría consciente de que Nekoko había encontrado un tesoro casi tan preciado como las Espadas Elementales en el hospital que ella había llamado porquería. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era tomarlo en sus manos. Entonces finalmente tendría lo que deseaba. Nekoko empezó a reír a carcajadas hasta que las lagrimas salían le salían de los ojos.

 **En la mansión Himemiya…**

"Ojou-Sama," Kisaragi Otoha empezó a decir... "¿Aún desea seguir adelante con esto?"

Himemiya Chikane-Sama, quien estaba de pie unos metros de Otoha en la habitación volteó hacia ella con una mirada pesada en su cara. Entonces una vez más centró su atención sobre el interior.

"Tienes razón," la princesa murmuró. "Esta habitación es mas pequeña que la mía. No seré capaz de transferir todas mis pertenencias."

"No es eso a lo que me refiero," Otoha dijo con exasperación.

"¿Entonces a qué te referías?" La confusión tocó la voz de la joven señorita Himemiya.

"¿Por qué quiere mudarse a esta habitación de cualquier forma?" Otoha dijo, poniendo tanta protesta como podía en sus palabras sin que traspasara su autoridad.

"Porque Kurusugawa-san vive en la puerta de al lado," La joven señorita respondió desapasionadamente. "Ella es nueva aquí, y no conoce a nadie excepto a mí. Estoy segura que mi cercana compañía la ayudará a acostumbrarse a la vida en esta Mansión más rápido."

Otoha trato no murmurar en voz baja. Ojou-Sama no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad. Por mucho que lo intentara nunca lograría engañar a alguien que la vio crecer. Otoha no podía creer que la fría Himemiya Chikane-sama podría tratar a una _amiga_ tan cálidamente cuando ella raramente decía una palabra a las personas a su servicio a menos que fuera muy necesario.

Bueno, quizá podrían decir que esa Kurusugawa Himeko era la mejor amiga de la princesa pero Otoha no creía nada de eso. Si ella era _sólo_ una amiga, incluso mejor amiga, Ojou-Sama no habría cubierto su foto… ¡en un marco de cristal!... Con una pieza de ropa de seda cada vez que Otoha entraba a la habitación para la limpieza diaria. Una vez, cuando la princesa salió y olvidó cerrar la puerta como siempre hace, Otoha tuvo la oportunidad dar una mirada a la misteriosa persona en la foto. Su boca quedo abierta entonces, encontrando la cara de una bella chica en vez de un chico que era por quien ella creía que estaría enamorada Chikane-sama.

No solo eso, incluso la forma en que la princesa Himemiya se refería a _su amiga_ sonaba sospechoso. Bien, ella llamó a la chica _Kurusugawa-San_ , lo cual era perfectamente normal y apropiado, pero Onoha, quien la había oído diciendo el nombre de numerosas personas antes, podía notar más que solo cariño en la voz de la joven señorita. De hecho, contenía mucho afecto y dulzura del que creía que Kurusugawa Himeko se mereciera…

 _Su amor secreto,_ Otoha terminó el inquietante pensamiento. Probablemente era la chica de cabello dorado.

Otoha sintió espinas afiladas pinchando su alma. Incluso desde que ella llegó a la mansión muy joven, pensaba que era la amiga de Ojou-Sama, alguien con quien la chica compartiera secretos. Ella pensaba que estaba en lo más alto del corazón de la princesa Himemiya salvo su Padre y Madre. Ahora sabía que era un triste delirio. Sorprendentemente, quizá Himemiya Kyou-Sama o Kimika-Sama estaban debajo de Kurusugawa Himeko en la lista de amor de la joven señorita. Eso no era justo realmente. Otoha había servido a Chikane-Sama por casi siempre. Ella debería estar en el lugar de esa gallina de cabello dorado.

Otoha se sobresaltó. ¿Ahora en qué estaba pensando?

"Esto parece suficiente para mí" la princesa Himemiya dijo después de un rato. "No hay necesidad de remodelar. Me mudare aquí mañana."

"Pero, Ojou-sama," Otoha dijo, su voz tomaba un tono algo suplicante. Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más.

"Espero tener todas mis pertenencias aquí para mañana en la tarde, Otoha-San," Chikane-sama dijo tranquilamente, a pesar de que la nota final en su voz fue tan ruidosa como un trueno. Ella esperaba ser obedecida sin una sola palabra de protesta cada vez que hacia eso. "Tienes mi agradecimiento".

"Sera como usted desee, Ojou-Sama," Otoha dijo, inclinando la cabeza profundamente. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Fue entonces que oyó un grito viniendo de la puerta de al lado... era la voz de Kurusugawa Himeko.

Ojou-Sama era una maravilla ver la forma en que el pánico destruía la serenidad imperturbable que tenía, la forma en que su tez palideció como una hoja de papel, la forma en que corría hacia la puerta y casi se desquiciaba en su camino.

Plácidamente, Otoha siguió a la joven señorita, deseando con todo su corazón que un ladrón irrumpiera en la habitación de Kurusugawa y la estrangulara. Fue profundamente decepcionada cuando llegó a la puerta, sin embargo, vio a Ojou-Sama sentada al lado de Kurusugawa en la cama, la primera le daba palmaditas en el hombro a la otra mientras ésta parecía que toda la sangre se había ido de su cara. La chica de cabello dorado estaba temblando.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Kurusugawa-Sama?" Otoha se colocó en la entrada, sin dejar pasar ni siquiera el borde de su vestido más allá de la puerta.

"Es bastante tarde, Otoha-san." Ojou-sama la miró, sus ojos zafiros brillaban a la luz de la lámpara. "No te molesto más. Debes descansar para mañana." Otoha tragó saliva. Fue bastante educada, sin embargo le pidió que se fuera. Ojou-sama no quería a Otoha ahí. ¿Por qué?

"Entonces por favor discúlpeme." Otoha se inclinó y cerró la puerta. Entonces ella fue hasta su habitación, donde pasó una hora gritando sobre su almohada. ¡No era justo! ¡No era justo!

 **En la habitación de Himeko…**

"¿Sufriste una Pesadilla?" le preguntó Himemiya Chikane y su mano se deslizaba a través de las trenzas doradas de la ángel.

"Así es…" la otra chica asintió. "Vi a Oogami-Kun tratando de matarme de nuevo." Ella se estremeció de frío incluso cuando sus sienes brillaban por el sudor. "Sólo que esta vez, él lo lograba". Ella continuó con una voz rota. "Me cortaba con su espada." Su mano se movió hacia su pecho, diciendo a Chikane exactamente donde Oogami Souma la había herido en su sueño.

"No te culpo." Chikane suspiró. "Es verdaderamente una experiencia horrible. Pero me alegro de que fuera sólo un sueño, Himeko. Cuando gritaste, temí que algo te hubiera pasado."

"¿Te desperté?" Himeko dijo tristemente.

"No, estaba en la habitación de al lado haciendo algunas cosas cuando escuché tu voz," Chikane contestó, acercándose un poco a la chica en la cama y poniendo su brazo derecho alrededor de ella mientras usaba la manga izquierda para secar las sienes de Himeko. Sólo después de hacer eso Himeko dejó de temblar.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en la habitación de al lado?" la chica de cabello dorado la miró, logrando un tono más alegre.

"Bueno… " Chikane aclaró su garganta, "Estaba revisándola porque planeo mudarme ahí mañana."

El cuerpo de la pequeña ángel se tensó, y parecía que por primera vez estaba consciente de la mano de Chikane en su hombro. La chica se movió un poco, pero no mostraba evidencia de querer alejarse de Chikane.

"¿Por qué lo harás?" Himeko murmuró tranquilamente.

"Por la misma razón que tú" Chikane río. "Imaginé que como usualmente tenemos muchas cosas sobre las que platicar podría ser tu vecina de habitación por conveniencia."

"¿En serio?" La chica de cabello dorado sonrió.

"Claro que sí" Chikane sonrió. "Y puedo estar aquí mas rápido para consolarte si tienes otra pesadilla…".

"Gracias," la pequeña ángel murmuró con aprecio.

"Deberías intentar dormir de nuevo, Himeko." Chikane apartó su brazo. La mueca que se formó en la cara de Himeko y desapareció tan pronto como apareció, Chikane pensó que la ángel quería su brazo alrededor de ella de nuevo. Ella se sacudió mentalmente. _Ilusiones, Himemiya Chikane._

"Buenas noches, Chikane-Chan," la chica dijo yentonces agregó riendo, "Otra vez."

"Buenas noches, Himeko." Chikane sonrió suavemente, levantándose de la cama.

Cuando llegó a la puerta y volteó, su corazón se hundió. La chica seguía sentada ahí, pero su cara estaba casi pintada con miedo bajo la luz de la lámpara. Quizá Himeko estaba tan asustada que no quería ir a dormir…

"¿Himeko?"

"¿Sí…?" la de cabello dorado se sobresaltó al notar que Chikane la estaba viendo. Ella intentó cubrir su miedo sin éxito…

"¿Hay algún inconveniente si me quedo aquí hasta que duermas?" Chikane sugirió.

"¡No, en absoluto!" Una brillante sonrisa creció en los labios de Himeko. Casi dividía la cara de la pequeña ángel en dos una vez que Chikane se sentó al lado de ella otra vez. La chica entonces se recostó en el suave colchón, jalando la gruesa sabana hasta sus hombros. Ella estaba recostada de lado, frente a Chikane, quien estaba apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

"¿Chikane-Chan?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Te gusta cantar?"

"Interesante pregunta." Chikane río suavemente. "Me gusta, Himeko, ¿pero por qué?"

"Porque cuando no puedo dormir, me pongo mis audífonos y oigo mi reproductor de CD así que..." se apagó insegura de como proceder.

"Así que la consentida Himeko quiere que le cante una canción de cuna, ¿es eso?" Chikane sonrió.

"Bueno… sí…" la pequeña ángel asintió, escondiendo la parte baja de su cara con la sábana.

"Tu deseo es orden," Chikane dijo y su mano acariciaba la cabeza de la otra chica. Entonces empezó a cantar.

 _¿Por qué es malo amarte? ¿Por qué es malo abrazarte?_

 _Miro a los cielos, pidiendo una respuesta de las estrellas que todo lo saben_

 _"No están destinados a estar juntas," brilló el millón de ojos en el cielo nocturno_

 _"Perdonada, dulce Pecadora del mundo, buscando lo que nunca tendrá."_

 _Ahí no hay donde pueda esconder mis lágrimas_

 _Eventualmente desbordan mis palmas a través de la luz de luna._

 _Avergonzada de mí misma por no revelar mis sentimientos a quien amo_

 _¿Qué es lo que quiero decir cuando ninguna palabra sale de mis labios que tiemblan en la oscuridad?_

 _¿Qué es lo que deseo cuando te encaro todos los días?_

 _Sólo estar a tu lado, sólo compartir los mismos momentos_

 _Revivir la muy olvidada sonrisa en mis labios._

 _Sólo sentir el mismo dolor que tú, sólo escuchar tu suave risa_

 _Derretir la agonía en mi invernal alma._

 _Querida a quien amo, soy fiel a ti, soy eternamente tuya._

 _Quiero proteger para siempre la sonrisa que me otorgaste durante el momento en que nos conocimos,_

 _Para verte feliz a través de la triste eternidad,_

 _Para protegerte de la tristeza y dolor hasta que el tiempo acabe._

 _Incluso si tengo que hacerlo desde la profundidad de la sombra de la noche._

 _Incluso si tengo que estar al borde de tu vida, inadvertida por tus bellos ojos._

Para cuando Chikane terminó, la otra chica ya estaba dormida. Sonriendo, Chikane se dobló y besó sus parpados, susurrando suavemente, _"Que las pesadillas te dejen esta noche. Que los buenos sueños te encuentren mientras duermes."_ Eso era lo que su Madre usualmente hacia cuando Chikane era pequeña. Y había funcionado casi siempre. Ella sólo deseaba que produjera el mismo efecto en el amor de su vida.

 **En el hospital de Mahoraba…**

Cuando Saotome Makoto miró el reloj en la mesa cerca de su cama, encontró que era exactamente media noche. Así que se sentó en la cama, haciendo nada por al menos tres horas. Ella quería ir a dormir pero cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos, estos se abrían de nuevo. Después de varios intentos se rindió. Makoto se preguntaba si le temía a sus sueños, donde podía ver llorando la cara de Kurusugawa Himeko, a quien había herido con sus frías palabras. No quería decir esas cosas a su compañera de habitación pero… Ella suspiró. No servia de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada, ¿cierto?

Un año de amistad, un año completo de fuerte unión ahora convertido en agua bajo el puente. ¿No hubiera sido mejor si Himeko no hubiera sido asignada a la habitación de Makoto en el dormitorio? ¿No hubiera sido mucho mejor si Makoto le hubiera dicho a Himeko sus sentimientos antes de que conociera a la princesa Himemiya? Eso pudo cambiar algo. Eso pudo haber liberado a Makoto que deseaba no haber encerrado sus sentimientos dentro de su corazón.

Tal vez.

Un golpe en la puerta le dijo a Makoto que tenía visitas.

"Prefiero estar sola, por favor," dijo secamente. Makoto no estaba de humor para compañía ahora.

"Soy yo," La voz de Hibiki Shizuku dijo. La mujer era la doctora asignada a Makoto.

"Entre entonces," Makoto respondió.

La doctora cerró la puerta después de entrar y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama.

"¿Es algo urgente, doctora, como para que me venga a ver tan tarde?"

"No realmente, Saotome-San. Tal vez urgente para alguien más, pero no del todo para ti." Hibiki-san sonrió. Aunque no era la primera vez que Makoto veía la sonrisa de la doctora, nunca antes había notado como sus labios se curvaban maliciosamente.

"No lo entiendo."

La mujer ignoró a Makoto y siguio:

"Saotome Makoto, tú naciste el ocho de Agosto en Tokio justo cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho de la tarde. Siempre te gustaron los deportes durante tu tiempo en la escuela secundaria. Ganaste la Medalla de Oro en carreras de velocidad y maratón en la reunión atlética en tu segundo año. Te gustan los dulces, los pasteles de fresa y el color rojo. Odias los fideos de udon, la lluvia, los chicos arrogantes y el color azul. La cosa que mas amas era, o aún es, tu primer amor, tu compañera de habitación, una chica con el nombre de Kurusugawa Himeko."

"¿Cómo sabe todo eso?" La voz de Makoto temblaba incontrolablemente. La primera mitad era verdad pero no era una sorpresa para Makoto. Cualquiera podría saberlo si buscaba pacientemente en los registros pero la segunda mitad… ¿Cómo diablos hizo la mujer para obtener el nombre de Himeko?

"Mi querida Mako-Chan..."

"No me llame así," Makoto espetó. La única que tenia permitido llamarle por ese nombre era… era…

"Por supuesto, mi querida Saotome-san, lo sé todo sobre ti," Hibiki Shizuku mostró su perversa sonrisa a Makoto como burlándose de ella. "Tus más oscuros pensamientos, tus más profundos anhelos, todo. Porque, después de todo, eres _especial_. Te diré un secreto pero debe quedar entre nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?"

Para el momento en que la mujer dejó de hablar, sin embargo, la animosidad que Makoto sentía hacia la mujer cayó a la mitad. La esperanza una vez más brotó en su alma. Si lo que decía Hibiki Shizuku era cierto, aún había un oportunidad de que Makoto consiguiera lo que quería.

 **A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Himemiya…**

Con su uniforme escolar, Kurusugawa Himeko se sentó en su comedor. Chikane-Chan ya estaba ahí y sonriendo la saludó.

"Buenos días, Kurusugawa-San".

"Buenos días, Chikane-Chan".

"Kurusugawa-Sama, su comida está lista" avisó Otoha-San. Por alguna razón, su voz suena tan baja e impaciente y de mala gana. Ella parece estar tímida. Himeko enredada en un nerviosismo hace una nota mental ella misma. _Mantente alejada de Otoha-San cuando esté en ese estado_. Ella es la ama de llaves de la mansión, meterse con ella tendría sus problemas por lo que puede pasar en tu habitación…. O en la comida…

"Gracias, Otoha-San" Himeko lo dijo con mucho carisma y aprecio posible. Aunque, falló en evitar los métodos letales de la ama de llaves pues la joven mujer puso la comida con mucho cuidado frente a Himeko manteniendo su peligrosa mirada en sus ojos, ella parece estar preparada para golpear la mesa… o la cara de Himeko. Himeko se pregunta si le ocasionó algún problema que haya ofendido a la joven mujer.

Desconcertada, Himeko evitó su bandeja de comida... su estómago empieza a aflojarse. El desayuno es de estilo japonés con arroz cocido, sopa de loto, y... pescado frito con hongos shiitake.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

Himeko no era muy quisquillosa ni nada. Sólo que ella no puede soportar el olor y el sabor de los hongos, que ganó el primer lugar en la lista de los alimentos que ella odiaba. La última vez que comió uno, se enfermó durante al menos una hora completa. Ella nunca lo volvió a comer…

"¿Ocurre algo malo, Kurusugawa-Sama?" los ojos de Otoha-San brillaban de una manera muy extraña cuando se mantienen parpadeo entre Himeko y el plato de hongos.

Himeko está cercada por la ama de llaves como la imagen de un gato que había descubierto dónde estaba un platillo de leche. O tal vez un ratón. 

"Uh… no, todo está bien…" Himeko sonrió nerviosa. Puso un poco de shiitake en su boca, ella trató de tragar inmediatamente. Sin embargo, el sabor horrible le daba ganas de escupir, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Al final, no pudo terminar con la comida, en el momento en que su mano ya no puede sostener los cubiertos, ella entró en la limosina de Chikane-Chan, sintiendo que va a caer en cada paso, pero va a mejorar con el paso del tiempo, Himeko vislumbrándose ante la princesa de cabello azul, quien se sentó a su lado. El problema de las setas desvaneció de su mente, la gloriosa luz de la mañana que atraviesa el vidrio de las ventanas hace que los cabellos de las chicas brillen y su rostro brille aún más, las mejillas de la princesa, brillante como la nieve, hizo recordar a Himeko lo que debió haber hecho hace diez horas antes. Su cara se calienta. Anoche, Chikane-Chan ha pedido un beso en la mejilla de su regalo de cumpleaños. Himeko le había dado tres. La piel de Himemiya Ojou-Sama es tan suave como una seda y cálida bajo el fuego de la vergüenza.

"Ey, Himeko… ¿Himeko?".

"¿Uh, sí?" intenta dar un pequeño paso.

"¿Estas bien?" Chikane-Chan responde, con su voz poco preocupada. "tienes que ser fuerte toda esta mañana".

"Estoy bien, digo, probablemente..." Himeko sonríe embarazosamente.

"No hace falta que me lo ocultes" Chikane-Chan regresa la sonrisa. "los hongos te cayeron mal… lo sé muy bien…"

"¿Eh?" Himeko pestañea. "¿Cómo lo supiste?".

" _Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de su expresión de dolor_ ," lo dijo con su melodiosa, cristalina y respondiente sonrisa. "Por un momento pensé que consumiste algún tipo de veneno en vez de comida".

"Perdóname," Himeko se disculpa.

"No pasa nada malo. La comida de un persona es el veneno de otro, siempre dicen eso". Recita la princesa de cabellos azules, las manos encorvadas de Himeko tocan sus mejillas."Acuérdate de remover todo tipo de plato con hongo shiitake del menú cuando regresemos a casa".

"¡Realmente no tienes que hacer esto!" Himeko protesta. "me siento libre y segura con estar en tu casa. Imponiendo unas cosas por mí es algo preocupante".

"¿Y si te digo que yo también odio los hongos Shiitake?" Chikane-chan pregunta con calma y sonriente. "¿Y si te digo que sólo voy a deshacerme de esto solo por mi beneficio? ¿Todavía te hará sentir mal, Himeko?"

Himeko sólo se queda mirando a la princesa Himemiya, realmente no sabe qué responder… En primer lugar fue porque ella no fue honesta con Chikane-Chan para decirlo, en segundo lugar, las palabras cálidas de la gran chica le llegó a su corazón recordándole que debe profundizar sus sentimientos hacia la princesa que arraigó su alma. Himeko se pregunta si está bien abrazarla, de aquí y ahora. Pero cambió de idea, le parece poco femenino y haría que Chikane-Chan no tuviera aprecio hacia ella.

"Gracias, Chikane-Chan," Himeko se esfuerza en dar respuesta saliendo de su boca. En tanto, la princesa no dijo nada y se limitaba a mirar a Himeko, sus ojos de zafiro vislumbra así como su sonrisa tan adorable que nunca haya salido de sus labios. El corazón de Himeko latía.

Cualquier estudiante de la academia Ototachibana idolatra a Chikane-Chan por su impecable elegancia y serenidad. En ningún sueño más salvaje pueden imaginar que su Miya-sama tenía una actitud infantil muy entrañable que contradice su fría belleza y serena, Himeko lo sabe, pero no es su culpa, después de todo Himeko es la única persona que conoce ese lado oculto de ella. ¿Fue raro pensar que Himeko fuera especial para la princesa de cabello azul? ¿Fue un error creer que sea verdad? Himeko fuerza en quitar su vista a distancia porque si se mantiene observando a la princesa Himemiya y ella teme que no podrá contenerse por más tiempo.

"Ey, Chikane-Chan," Himeko cambia de tema. "¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Cualquier cosa que desees," La princesa Himemiya lo permite con otra sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Umm, ¿recuerdas la canción que me dedicaste anoche?" Himeko ruboriza un poco.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?".

"Para ser honesta contigo no lo sé" la otra chica leyó sus labios mentalmente.

"¿En serio no lo sabes…? Desde cuando era niña, esa canción siempre ha estado en mi cabeza, aunque todavía no tengo idea de cómo lo aprendí en el primer lugar. ¿No te gusta?"

"No es eso, Chikane-Chan. ¡Me encantó!"

Himeko respondió rápido. Quiero escucharla todas las noches contigo, un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza. Himeko fuerza en detenerlo.

"¿Pero Chikane-chan, no suena como… una confesion de amor para ti?

"¿Ah, sí? Nunca me percaté, Himeko." Esta vez fue la princesa que rompe contacto visual, se dio la vuelta y se mantuvo callada durante el viaje, Himeko se pregunta el motivo...

En un momento después de todo, el auto llegó a la puerta de la escuela, se detuvo y bajó Himeko y la Himemiya Ojou-Sama. Subieron las escaleras juntas. Como siempre ocurre las chicas se alocan cuando ven a Chikane-Chan. La miran con ojos de admiración, y murmuraban con 'buenos días' a la princesa de cabello azul. Gritaron en voz alta cuando ella la respondía "Fue divertido". Y por supuesto, aunque los chicos solamente miraban desde lejos, nunca podrían ocultar el afecto que tenían hacia ella. Ellos actuaron como si no prestaron atención a su presencia, sus miradas ocultas traicionaron su indiferente expresión.

Bueno, los estudiantes, varones y mujeres, no ignoraron a Himeko como usualmente sucede. Himeko desea que la traten como de costumbre. Sus ojos… la espantan. Himeko los interpreta que están lleno de envidia y posiblemente desprecio. Nuevas noticias surgieron y rápido, por ahora, todos en la escuela fueron informados que de Himeko vive ahora con su querida Miya-Sama. Todo gracias por la extensa información extraída del club de fans de Miya-sama. Hubo momentos en que Himeko no pudo guardar la sorpresa de las noticias, Si Himemiya Ojou-Sama cambiaba de peinado, la escuela no tardaría en saber en los próximos 15 minutos aunque tal vez en menos tiempo…

"Kurusugawa," Oogami Souma, la llama estando parado en la parte derecha superior de la escalera.

"Buenos dias, Oogami-Kun," Himeko le saludó. Los sentimientos contradictorios chocan en su cabeza. Él es un supuesto seguidor de Orochi... pero sigue siendo un buen amigo, ¿no es así?

El silencio se extendió por un tiempo pero finalmente Himeko fue salvada por la campana del inicio de clases. El chico asiente, se retira y Himeko se pregunta qué es lo que él iba a decirle.

 **Más tarde…**

Oogami Souma no puede concentrase en escuchar la lectura como siempre hace. La imagen de Himeko rodea en su cabeza, lo dificulta bastante inclusive para atender al maestro. Él tendría problemas si el maestro le llama la atención, pero no tenia otra forma de no pensar en ella pues había estado enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo, pero ¿por qué se quedaba tartamudo cuando ella lo miró? Si no actuaba pronto puede que Himemiya la tome por seguro… Eso no le agrada en absoluto, Himeko ya recibió mucho afecto de la otra chica y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la chica se le declare o al menos eso supone. Tiene que actuar rápido o la perderá para siempre. Maldice para sus adentros y eso que no tuvo en cuenta de su naturaleza como Orochi con la cual estuvo a punto de matarla el otro día. Tiene esperanza de que no vuelva a pasar algo similar piensa con optimismo el Oogami…

Por fortuna el maestro no lo vio cuando Souma se escabulló de la clase y buscó un lugar tranquilo para sacar su fiambrera. La verdad es que siempre quiso mas no pudo comer con Himeko. No es que no lo hubiera intentado puesto que las veces que juntó el suficiente valor nunca la encontró por ningún lado y cuando le preguntó a sus compañeros de clase fingiendo no mucho interés notó que siempre desaparecía a la hora del almuerzo. En cierta forma era lamentable que él el que podía blandir una poderosa espada con gran habilidad casi nunca pudiera acercarse a la mujer que amaba…

Souma bajó por las escaleras notándose infeliz pero cuando vio a Himeko unos metros por debajo de las escaleras casi le da un infarto. Para su decepción ella tenía compañía aunque notó que era el trío más fanático de Himemiya cuya líder era Takada Izumi… Nunca le agradaron esas pibas por su extraña obsesión con la famosa Miya-Sama y sobre todo por su actitud arrogante.

El trío no estaba bombardeando con preguntar a Himeko. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber qué le querían sonsacar… Tenía que ser sobre que Himeko ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo que con Himemiya-Sama pues todos en la secundaria sólo hablaban de ese hecho… Claro está que las autoproclamadas fans de Himemiya ya lo sabían…

Sin querer seguir viendo esa escena de acoso Souma iba a interrumpir al trío pero se detuvo cuando notó que se acercaba una chica guapa de largo cabello azulado hacia Himeko y a sus interrogadoras. Los ojos zafiro de la recién llegada eran penetrantemente fríos… Sería un milagro si el trío de fans salía incólume de esta situación…

 **Poco antes de la llegada de Chikane a escena…**

"Por favor déjenme pasar….".

Pidió Kurusugawa Himeko agarrando a la altura del pecho el obento que pensaba almorzar con la princesa. Cuando notó al trío no les prestó mucha atención pero cuando éstas la acorralaron a esa altura del descanso de las escaleras… Himeko se estaba incomodando notando que la veían de forma enemistada… Nakashima Miho, de cabello verdoso, la veía a través de sus lentes rectangulares como si fuera una gata crispada… Kouzuki Rikka, de cabello rubio y tan flaca que podría haberse pasado fácilmente por un chico con el uniforme masculino… Pero Takada Izumi (la presidenta del todopoderoso club de fans de Himemiya-Sama) se había teñido el cabello de azul para demostrar su admiración hacia su adorada Miya-Sama hacía parecer a sus subordinadas unas inocentonas…

"No hasta que nos respondas". Mencionó Rikka con furia. "Así que cuéntanoslo todo".

"¡Dale!" Miho levantó un puño. "Escupe lo que ocultas".

"Kurusugawa, habla antes de que te lastimemos". Amenazó Izumi.

"Ya les respondí". Protestó Himeko presionando la espalda contra la pared.

"Sólo nos dijiste que sí que vivías con Miya-Sama pero nunca nos mencionaste la razón…". Dijo Izumi con frialdad…

"Es porque los dormitorios fueron destruidos…". Empezó a decir Himeko pero fue interrumpida por Miho:

"¡Esas son mentiras! ¡Todas las demás estudiantes están ahora alojadas por la ciudad y vos no deberías ser una excepción!".

Himeko gruñó con suavidad. Nunca podría darle una excusa convincente al gran trío de fanáticas porque aunque obviamente no iba a contarles que era amiga de Chikane ella no era precisamente una buena mentirosa…

"¡Dínoslo!" Explotó Rikka. "¿¡Cómo es que una plebeya como vos vive ahora bajo el mismo techo que nuestra queridísima Miya-Sama!?".

"¿Te postras ante sus pies para rogarle simpatía?" Le preguntó Izumi con crueldad. "Es eso, ¿verdad?".

"Señoritas, para su información yo fui la que le pidió a Kurusugawa-San que viviera conmigo en mi mansión y no al revés". Se expresó fríamente Chikane deteniéndose detrás del trío de fanáticas. Himeko notó que Chikane tenía la misma expresión cuando enfrentó o mejor dicho conversó con Oogami-San el día de ayer. Sus ojos miraban con furia a las tres fanáticas, sus labios estaban en una línea recta y su voz era glacial. Ahora mismo Himemiya-Sama parecía más intimidante que nunca. Las tres pibas palidecieron…

"M-Miya-Sama…". Las tres se inclinaron a modo de reverencia. "Qué buen día el que hace hoy, ¿eh?".

"¿Qué le estaban haciendo a Kurusugawa-San?" Les preguntó Chikane.

"¡Nada!". Respondieron las tres al unísono.

"¿Y entonces para qué siguen bloqueando su camino…?". La voz de Chikane era suave pero en el fondo de la misma había una ira indescriptible. "¿Acaso iban a molestarla hasta que sonaran las campanas?".

"¡Por favor discúlpenos!".

El trío de fanáticas se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Himeko y esta caminó con algo de torpeza tratando de no correr hacia los brazos de Chikane. Cuando Himeko se puso al lado de Chikane vio que el trío estaba mirando sus calzados como si fueran unos corderos aunque bien sabía que si no hubiera llegado Chikane seguirían siendo unas lobas hambrientas…

"Himeko, por favor adelántate". Chikane le guiñó el ojo a Himeko dándole así la señal que indicaba que se vieran en el jardín de las rosas. "Tengo que instruir en algunas cuestiones a nuestras compañeras de clase…".

"Sí, Miya-Sama". Le respondió Himeko y en cierta forma notaba lástima por aquellas tres porque la sola presencia de Chikane había bastado para que el sacerdote principal del templo Shingetsu se rindiera ante la idea de que Himeko permaneciera en la mansión Himemiya en vez de en el gran templo.

 **Y mientras esto sucedía…**

Souma se mantuvo fuera de la vista de las cinco pibas pero no podía seguir a Himeko para preguntarle si quisiera almorzar con él ya que las otras cuatro estaban en el descanso de la escalera interrumpiendo el paso…

"Durante mucho tiempo supuse que esa locura que notaban era sólo aprecio hacía mí pero esto que pasó recién me deja claro que se propasaron con su fanatismo".

Les empezó a decir Chikane…

"¡No íbamos a lastimarla, Miya-Sama…!". A Souma le pareció que ya se estaban postrando ante los pies de Himemiya… Al final siempre habían sido unas fanáticas idiotas… "¡Esa es la verdad…!".

"Para su buena suerte así fue… ¿pero y qué fue aquello que le dijeron acerca de que escupiera todo antes de que la fueran a lastimar?".

El trío de fanáticas empezó a lloriquear excusas para defenderse pero una mirada helada las hizo callar y todas se pusieron contra la pared como si temieran que Chikane las fuera a arrojar por las escaleras… Qué lástima para las tres que justo se metieran con la piba a la que la chica rica amaba…

"Escuchen bien, no vuelvan a aparecerse frente a Kurusugawa-San a menos que yo les dé el permiso, ¿entendieron?".

Dijo Himemiya.

"¡Sí, como desee, Miya-Sama!".

Nakajima Miho, Kouzuki Rikka y Takada Izumi asintieron numerosas veces con rapidez.

"Fuera de mi vista".

Cuando Himemiya terminó de decir esto las tres fanáticas corrieron escaleras abajo…

En opinión de Souma Himemiya había sido quizás un poco blanda porque si fuera por él las habría hecho lamentar a las tres el que se hayan inscripto en la secundaria Ototachibana…

Souma suspiró en silencio y se disponía a volver sobre sus pasos cuando escuchó que Himemiya le decía lo siguiente:

"También voy a borrarte a vos, Oogami-San, si es que en efecto sigues siendo una amenaza para el bienestar de Himeko".

Cuando Souma bajó la vista Himemiya ya estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras hacia el primer piso pero el Oogami notó un frío en la columna… porque cuando Chikane le dijo que lo borraría él sabía muy bien que no quería decir sólo de Ototachibana o de Mahoraba precisamente… Ciertamente él era un ex seguidor de Orochi pero ella era una sacerdotisa que no había desperado aún su verdadero poder… De sólo imaginar cuánto poder podría llegar a tener la Himemiya el Oogami notó algo parecido al miedo…

 **Luego…**

"¿Te hice esperar mucho?".

Le preguntó la princesa de cabello azul una vez que pasó por la abertura de la valla entre los arbustos y hasta parecía seguir siendo elegante mientras se quitaba las hojas de encima.

"Para nada, recién llegué".

Le respondió Himeko sonriendo.

"Qué bueno…".

Chikane se puso al lado de Himeko y esta última observó que ya no quedaba nada de la dureza y frialdad en la expresión de la otra que había visto hace sólo unos minutos. Chikane volvía a ser la princesa encantadora que Himeko amaba.

"Uh, gracias por salvarme Chikane-Chan".

"No hacía falta que me dieras las gracias porque en primer lugar fue por mí que te molestaron pero parece que ya aprendieron la lección así que ya no te causarán más problemas".

"Entiendo… pero Chikane-Chan, ¿por qué estabas por ahí en vez de esperándome aquí en el jardín de las rosas?".

Le preguntó Himeko sonriendo y Chikane le respondió:

"Iba a buscarte para que fuéramos juntas".

"¡Eso me encantaría!" Dijo Himeko con entusiasmo pero enseguida se preocupó. "¿Pero no tendrías drama con que se enteraran de que somos amigas…?".

"Ya no más porque al principio quería que se evitaran esta clase de situaciones pero ahora que todos saben que vivimos juntas no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo y más cuando ya dejé las cosas bien claras con los demás".

"Entiendes que esto sería como echar nafta al fuego, ¿no?" Himeko largó una risita. "Todos van a rechinar los dientes cada vez que me vean junto a vos en público aunque no sé qué haría si me volvieran acorralar…".

"Entonces la solución es simple…". Chikane miró fijo a los ojos a Himeko. "Quédate siempre a mi lado para que así estés segura".

Himeko parpadeó pues aquellas palabras sonaban a una confesión de amor de pareja. Himeko lo hubiera creído de no ser por un guiño de la princesa…

"Claro que sí…". Himeko lo decía en serio pues deseaba quedarse al lado de su amada hasta el fin de sus días…

"Entonces tenemos otro trato, ¿okei?".

Chikane sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Himeko.

Tras lo cual empezaron a almorzar y cada vez que Himeko miraba fijo a Chikane ésta sonreía y cada vez que le contaba anécdotas graciosas la princesa le regalaba unas risas de ensueño. Si tan sólo Himeko fuera más ingeniosa para los chistes podría llegar a escuchar más de esas risillas melodiosas…

Lo único que perturbó el momento fue que justo cuando estaban por retirarse del jardín de las rosas resultó que Oogami-Sensei por medio de una llamada al celular de Chikane las quería de inmediato en el templo Shingetsu para ayudarlo a despertar algo a lo que denominó "Ame no Hitomi" (Los Ojos del Cielo) a lo cual el sumo sacerdote no dio más explicaciones antes de cortar. Cuando Chikane le contó esto a Himeko un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Himeko pero esta última no se explicaba el motivo… Tenía un muy mal presentimiento a pesar de que la princesa Himemiya la acompañó hasta su salón… y una vez allí todas las miradas eran como las de el trío de fanáticas… El corazón de Himeko parecía muy pesado… Pero con lo del mal presentimiento suponía que en verdad y deseaba que sólo fuera una impresión suya…

Aunque unas horas después sabría que no sería así…

 **En el templo Shingetsu…**

"Bienvenidas a la Cámara de Ejecución del gran templo Shingetsu, sacerdotisas de la luna y el sol".

Entonó Kazuki con los brazos extendidos ante el vasto espacio interior en el fondo de la tierra hecha de cemento. Aquí abajo no llegaba la luz natural pero el lugar estaba tan iluminado como si en verdad le llegara todo gracias a una gran esfera de luz dorada que estaba ubicada a la mitad de un gran pilar de hielo el cual era rodeado por seis columnas delgadas cada una de un color distintivo: rojo, blanco, verde, azul, negro y morado… Cada una portando una espada de aspecto antiquísimo...

"Esta es la tierra sagrada donde reside la esperanza de los hombres y mujeres humanos. He aquí los instrumentos de la salvación de la humanidad y del mundo entero".

Otros se hubieran impresionado profundamente pero al terminar de decir estas palabras Himeko observó la gran estructura con miedo mientras que Chikane la contemplaba con desprecio. Ambas sacerdotisas vestían unas chihaya de color rojo y morado respectivamente.

Kazuki dudaba de que las jóvenes supieran bien a lo que se enfrentaban pero los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas residían muy profundo en sus mentes esperando a salir a flote… Aquellos sentimientos que las unían…

"Desde hace tres mil años nosotros los del clan Oogami aguardábamos la llegada de este día…" Continuó Kazuki. "Generación tras generación los herederos de Shingetsu deseaban su llegada a esta tierra sagrada porque aquí se encuentra el poder para luchar contra la oscuridad y volver a encender las llamas de la esperanza".

"Sumo sacerdote, creo que debe terminar con las palabras rimbombantes e ir al punto concreto".

Dijo fríamente Himemiya Chikane y Kazuki sonrió ya que la chica no había olvidado su desagrado hacia él.

"Tenemos faenas que atender en casa".

Ante el brillo en los ojos zafiro la sacerdotisa de la luna cuando miraba a la sacerdotisa del sol aquellas "faenas" le pareció a Kazuki simplemente el pasar tiempo a solas con la otra sacerdotisa…

Kazuki suprimió un suspiro porque los padres de Chikane tampoco habían actuado de forma distinta ya que Kimika apenas podía pronunciar algo más que el nombre de Kyou cuando Kazuki hablaba con ella sobre esa importante cuestión…

"Nada es tan importante como esto". Siguió diciendo Kazuki. "Nada importa más que salvar al mundo y a la humanidad".

"Oh, yo no estaría tan segura de lo que usted dice…".

Le replicó Chikane siguiendo con su tono de frialdad.

"Sensei, ¿cómo debemos proseguir para salvar a la humanidad?".

Preguntó Himeko ante la preocupación de que Chikane se volviera demasiado hostil hacia el sumo sacerdote.

"Kurusugawa-San, vamos a empezar reclamando sus antiguar armas". Kazuki indicó la esfera de luz. "Ahí dentro reside Ame no Hitomi, los Ojos del Cielo, que les otorgarán poderes más allá de la imaginación".

"¿Qué clase de armas son…?".

Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

"Son espadas". Explicó con sencillez el sumo sacerdote. "Los ojos del cielo son dos espadas japonesas cada una con imbuidas con el poder de despertar a Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi que es el dios de las espadas del sueño eterno. Por eso también son llamadas las verdaderas claves del despertar. Cuando el Dios oscuro huyó a Onogoro los Inmortales del cielo forjaron Los Ojos del Cielo para que la amenaza que representaba Yamata no Orochi fuera eliminada… Gracias a las espadas las sacerdotisas de Kannazuki lograron derrotar a Orochi y con ellas serán capaces de volver a derrotarlo".

"Con que las sacerdotisas de Kannazuki, ¿eh?" Dijo Chikane en voz baja. "¿Por qué fuimos llamadas así…?".

"Eso no lo sé…". Mintió Kazuki. Había parte de información que verdaderamente no era conveniente que las sacerdotisas supieran o al menos no de momento…

"Eso es inusual para alguien que siempre parece tener una respuesta para todo…".

Chikane sonrió con algo de malicia.

"¿Dónde están las espadas, Sensei?".

Himeko le sonrió con tristeza a Chikane como pidiéndole disculpar por su intervención.

"Eso se debe a que están ocultos ante los ojos de los mortales pero con su asistencia aparecerán en unos momentos al disolver los hechizos de ataduras".

"¿Cómo lo haremos…?".

Le preguntó Himeko.

"¿Recuerdan los rezos que les pedí que memorizaran? Esos son los conjuros necesarios para descomponer las capas de ataduras mientras estén de pie sobre los símbolos sagrados de las crestas de la luna y el sol".

Ambas crestas estaban una al lado izquierdo y derecho de la gran estructura.

"Esto se debe hacer de este modo porque intentar tomar a Ame no Hitomi por la fuerza es imposible…".

Kazuki tomó una piedra y la arrojó muy cerca de la estructura… y un rayo de luz proveniente del coloso disolvió la piedra volviéndola polvo.

Himeko se llevó las manos a la boca y Chikane vio la simple escena con miedo…

"¿Entienden lo que deben hacer…?".

Ambas sacerdotisas asintieron.

"Bien, entonces empecemos".

Concluyó Kazuki.

Así las chicas se pusieron cada una sobre su correspondiente símbolo y empezaron a recitar los conjuros…

 _En el nombre de Izanagi e Izanami, los grandes creados del mundo, padre y madre de todos los que residen en el mismo…"._ Empezó a recitar Chikane.

" _En el nombre de Amaterasu, la diosa del sol de oro, la que concede su luz sobre esta tierra de otra forma congelada…"._ Dijo Himeko.

" _En el nombre de Tsukiyomi, diosa de la luna de plata, ella que guarda la noche en su corazón lleno de amor y que grande es su alma inmortal…"._ Mencionó Chikane.

" _Nosotras les ordenamos, las vigilantes de Los Ojos del Cielo, a los seis Shinken que protegen los tesoros más preciosos de la humanidad, los seis sellos que defienden las verdaderas claves del despertar…"._ Cantaron al unísono.

El ritual estaba por completarse pues sólo faltan muy pocas líneas del conjuro pero algo salió mal y las sies columnas shinken dispararon su rayo de luz al momento en que el la columna roja se partía en dos junto con su respectiva espada… El rayo de luz erró el tiro y la empuñadura de la antigua espada partida en dos voló hacia una esquina del sitio pero la hoja afilada voló directamente hacia donde se encontraba Himeko…

Himeko trató de replegarse pero la punta de la espada estaba por alcanzarla…

"¡Himeko…!".

Gritó Chikane al momento en que detrás de ella resplandeció una luz plateada…

 **En otro lugar…**

"¿A dónde va, Yue-Sama?".

Preguntó Yuusaku en cuanto la puerta corrediza se abrió admitiendo a la joven de cabello plateado vestida con la ropa blanca como la nive. Era muy bonita pero de muy mala actitud para aquellos a los que le caían mal… Yuusaku por su parte nunca había pensando en cortejarla porque en el fondo le repugnaba…

"¿Quién te crees que sos para llamarme por mi apodo, Jefe de los mensajeros…?".

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, por favor discúlpeme". Dijo Yuusaku sin molestarse en que su tono sonara respetuoso. "¿En dónde estuvo usted, Tsukiyomi-Sama…?".

Tsukiyomi, diosa de la luna sagrada, hija adoptiva del Gran Señor de Izumo mismo vio a Yuusaku de forma despectiva:

"No le incumbe en lo más mínimo y ahora déjeme pasar…".

"No estoy de acuerdo…". Mencionó el Jefe de los mensajeros. "Es mi deber el saber en dónde están en todo momento".

"Se sobreestima demasiado y no siga interponiéndose porque ya sabe lo que podría llegar a pasarle si comete una falta ante una inmortal de alto rango…".

Ante esta mención de Tsukiyomi el Jefe de los mensajeron sonrió.

"Oh, pero claro que soy consciente de eso pues me mandarían como juicio de un proceso al mundo de los humanos…".

Había muy pocos inmortales de rango alto en Izumo y aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban relacionados por sangre con el Gran Señor de Izumo casi ninguno gozaría de mayor protección de su parte ante un llamado de Yuusaku para interrogatorio y eso lo sabían muy bien todos los inmortales.

"Bien, entonces apártate".

Le ordenó Tsukiyomi.

"No la dejaré irse así sin más…".

Una oleada de placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de Yuusaku ante la idea de plantarle cara a la hija preferida del Gran Amo y Señor de Izumo a la cual nunca antes nadie se le había atrevido a hablarle así.

"No debes querer seguir viviendo".

Tsukiyomi levantó en horizontal un brazo aunque no le hacía falta para matar a Yuusaku aunque este último se preguntó si de verdad el Gran Señor dejaría pasar esa ofensa a Tsukiyomi puesto que las leyes en estos casos eran bastante flexibles…

Probablemente sí…

"Por la autoridad del Gran Señor de Izumo le exijo que revele su destino y su propósito al dejar Izumo".

La siguió enfrentado Yuusaku sacando una placa con los símbolos de la luna y el sol…

Pero Tsukiyomi no se dejó impresionar por mucho tiempo…

"Cede el paso…".

"Oh, ¿vas a desobedecer a tu padre…?".

"El sello no es la gran cosa… Si mi padre desea hablarme que lo haga él en persona… Por última vez te digo que me cedas el paso o morirás en cuestión de segundos…".

"¿Cómo dice, Tsukiyomi-Sama…?"

Yuusaku casi no se creía que en verdad iba a matarlo...

Enseguida dos círculos blanquecinos aparecieron uno sobre y otro debajo de Tsukiyomi extendiendo unos hilos de mediano grosos que le ataron los brazos y las piernas.

"¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Cómo es que sellaste mi poder…?".

Se notaba la incredulidad en la voz de Tsukiyomi.

"Sí, resulta difícil de creer". Yuusaki sonrió. "Sólo soy un dios simple y usted es en cambio una diosa del mayor calibre…".

Era verdad puesto que sólo su hermana Amaterasu la diosa del sol, su hermano Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi y su padre podían llegar a superarla en fuerza.

"Yo sólo me limito a emitir y hacer cumplir con las órdenes del Gran Señor pues toda la fuerza de este hechizo proviene de muchísimos mensajeros apostados en el Palacio Celestial bajo supervisión de su padre".

Yuusaku se rió a carcajadas.

"Este es el deseo de mi padre, ¿verdad? Pues un simple peón como vos nunca se atrevería a hacer algo así sin su consentimiento…".

Advirtió Tsukiyomi.

"Así es ya que e Gran Señor me ordenó que le recordara a sus hijas sus advertencias sobre el intervenir en los asuntos de los simples mortales… y debo decir que me tomo esta misión con un gran gusto".

Le confesó Yuusaku.

"No sos más que un perro faldero…".

Lo insultó Tsukiyomi.

"No digas más, Tsukiyomi…".

Yuusaku le agarró del cabello y tiró para arriba pero Tsukiyomi no dejó escapar ningún grito de dolor lo que irritó aún más a Yuusaku.

"Sí que cometiste muchos pecados en el pasado, ¿no es cierto?".

Tsukiyomi lo fulminó con la mirada pero también se preguntó cómo sabía aquello ese simple perro faldero… Entonces con horror comprendió que quizás su padre le había contado algunos de sus secretos a Yuusaku que era después de todo el segundo al mando en la administración de Izumo…

Yuusaku quería seguir provocando a Tsukiyomi pero había alguien a sus espaldas que ejercía una presión tan fuerte que apenas podía articular las palabras… Yuusaku se dio la vuelta a duras penas y vio que Amaterasu, la más bella diosa de los tres mundos, con su cabello dorado que le llegaba hasta los pies, lo miraba con suma frialdad.

"Yui…".

Dijo su apodo Tsukiyomi…

"¡Vos…!".

Logró articular Yuusaku que apenas se podía creer que con tantos mensajes cerca pero ocultos ninguno le haya advertido de la inminente llegada de Amaterasu…

"¿Desde cuándo tus subordinados fueron capaces de seguirme…?".

Le recordó Amaterasu adivinándole el pensamiento… Ella era conocida por ser una diosa despreocupada y hasta infantil pero ahora era la viva imagen de alguien que planeaba un asesinato desbocado…

"En nombre del Gran Señor…". Empezó a decir entrecortadamente Yuusaku. "Te ordeno que me dejes libre…".

"¿Y con qué autoridad dices lo que dices?".

El sello con ambos símbolos se destrozó volviéndose polvo antes de tocar el suelo…

"No tienes nada que demuestre la autoridad de nuestro padre, ¿verdad?".

Le dijo Amaterasu con burla.

"Maldita…".

Yuusaku no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto…

"Pensaste que tenías más poder del que en verdad poseías…".

Declaró Amaterasu dando unos pasos hacia delante.

"Ya llegaste demasiado lejos con esta felonía, inmortal de porquería…".

Las llamas empezaron a consumir "cada partícula del cuerpo" de Yuusaku y éste gritó de dolor…

 **Un poco después…**

Yue dentro de los círculos vio cómo Yuusaku se revolcaba en el suelo puesto que mentalmente estaba siendo incinerado vivo pero en la realidad ni su cuerpo y su pilcha estaban quemándose… Él sólo creía estar ardiendo…

"Yue-Chan, ¿te alcanzó a lastimar?".

Le preguntó Yui con preocupación. Con un movimiento de la mano destrozó los círculos y los hilos.

"Para nada".

Fue la seca contestación de Yue… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Yui a la que ella trataba tan mal cada vez que se veían vendría a su rescate…? Y si no fuera por Yui ella no podría caminar más o menos bien pues Yui la abrazó por un costado para mantenerla de pie… Los efectos del hechizo todavía la carcomerían por un rato más…

"Lo alcancé a escuchar todo… Ibas a ir con Chikane y Himeko, ¿verdad?".

La interrogó Yui.

"Sí…".

"Pero en tu condición actual no puedes así que yo te llevaré a donde quieras ir".

Yue normalmente rechazaría la oferta pero ahora no podía ser quisquillosa.

Mucho antes de que Yuusaku le impidiera salir de sus aposentos Yue notaba agitación en su corazón lo cual era una señal de que sus hermosas chicas sufrirían un gran mal muy pronto… No podía dejarlas solas contra Orochi… No cuando sus poderes de sacerdotisas aún no habían despertado del todo…

Yue se tragó su orgullo…

"Por favor llévame al lado de las sacerdotisas".

"Yue, serás como desees". Yui abrazó más fuerte a Yue y abrió un portal dimensional para viajar hasta el mundo de los humanos.

 **De vuelta en el templo Shingetsu…**

Oogami Kazuki podía jurar que la punta de la espada alcanzó a la sacerdotisa de la luna en un brazo cuando ésta estaba en el otro extremo del gran sitio de sacralización del templo Shingetsu… Lo que significaba que había logrado teletrasportarse hasta la otra sacerdotisa para salvarla de una muerte casi segura… Eso por un lado era bueno ya que significaba que sus poderes especiales de sacerdotisa estaban por fin despertando… Pero por el otro habían fallado en conseguir las espadas de Ame no Hitomi…

¿Acaso era la voluntad del Shinken el que al final la que recibió el espadazo fuera Himemiya Chikane, la sacerdotisa lunar…?

Kazuki deseaba que no fuera así…

 **En otro lugar…**

La brisa fresca del mar cepillaba el largo cabello de Chikane mientras ésta veía a Himeko a la que tenía abrazada. Ambas estaban sentadas en medio de una playa. Las minúsculas olas desaprecian en la arena y el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte…

A Chikane siempre le habían gustado mucho disfrutar de estos momentos tranquilos viendo estos paisajes sencillos… pero la pequeña ángel que tenía entre brazos parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento…

"No seas muy dura con vos misma ya que no fue tu culpa…".

Le dijo Chikane a Himeko con dulzura.

"Pero sí que fue mi culpa y por ello resultaste herida…".

Insistió la de cabello dorado…

"¿Que estoy herida…? ¿En qué parte del cuerpo…?".

"¿Eh…?".

La pequeña ángel vio el brazo de Chikane pero este no tenía rasgadura ni corte alguno…

Himeko aún no se podía creer que realmente el sumo sacerdote fuera capaz de curar esa clase de heridas con un simple contacto como si fuera alguna clase de curandero… Pero Chikane no estaba dispuesta a agradecérselo a Kazuki ni mucho menos…

"Como técnicamente no estoy herida no tiene de qué preocuparte".

La sonrisa de Chikane seguía imperturbable…

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que casi te mueres por protegerme…".

Himeko gimoteó y le temblaron los hombros.

"Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo…".

"¡Es algo malo!".

"Oh no, para nada".

Chikane negó con la cabeza.

"Si muriera por protegerte lo consideraría un intercambio equitativo".

"Pero es que…".

La pequeña ángel calló cuando Chikane le puso el índice sobre los labios…

"¿Qué clase de amiga te crees que soy como para verte en peligro y no dar todo lo que tengo para salvarte…?".

Chikane empezó a acariciar tiernamente el cachete de Himeko y esta última se ruborizó con vehemencia.

"Himeko, nunca me perdonaría por abandonar a una amiga y sobre todo a vos…".

"¿Pero por qué justo y especialmente yo…?".

Chikane y Himeko tenían las caras muy cerca la una de la otra y ahora también la Himemiya se notaba que le ardía la sangre. De alguna forma ya no notaba que aquellas tres palabras fueras difíciles de decírselas a su dulce ángel…

"Es porque sos especial para mí… porque yo te…".

La distancia entre sus labios se acortó aún más… pero la voz de una tercera las interrumpió…

"Sacerdotisas, lamento interrumpirlas pero quiero su atención".

Chikane y Himeko se pusieron en alerta primero poniéndose de pie y luego buscando la fuente de origen de aquella voz…

Sobre ellas vieron que levitaba una mujer rubia vestida de verde que sería bastante bonita de no ser por la sonrisa feroz y de depredadora que esgrimía y además blandía una espada que parecía estar hecha de neblina.

"Sos una Orochi…".

Chikane ahora notaba que todo el valor reunido para confesarse a su amada se le había esfumado y que tardaría bastante en volver a armarse de aquel gran valor… La ira latió en su corazón…

Shizuki bajó hasta la arena de la playa, se inclinó y se presentó.

"Sí, soy la sexta cabeza de Orochi, me llamo Hibiki Shizuku y me alegraría que lo recordasen".

"No hace falta que nosotras nos presentemos porque ya nos conoces, ¿verdad?".

La voz de Chikane ahora era glacial.

"Así es, eso da igual".

Shizuku luego miró a Himeko que se ocultaba detrás de Chikane.

"Supongo que viniste a matarnos".

Chikane dio dos pasos al frente mostrándose desafiante.

"No es tan así… Vine sobre todo para un experimento…".

La corrigió Shizuku negando con la cabeza.

"¿A qué te refieres…?".

Demandó Chikane.

"En primer lugar déjenme presentarles a mi compañera: esta es Arashigumo la espada del Viento… y les demostraré de lo que es capaz…".

La mujer levantó la espada delante de ella y Himeko, que estaba agarrada a Chikane de pronto se vio en el aire a unos 20 metros de altura de la playa...

"¿¡Chikane-Chan…!?".

Gritó Himeko.

"¡Monstruo! ¡Baja ahora mismo a Himeko…!".

"Bueno, verás… Por ahora sólo quería experimentar con vos y la otra estaba en medio así que…".

Se burló Nekoko.

"Sos una maldita…".

"Bueno, eh, sin más preámbulos voy a ordenar que Arashigumo te aplaste…".

Shizuku le apuntó con su espada y Chikane notó que que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones mientras algo la presionaba hacia el suelo arenoso… Sin aliento alguno la Himemiya estaba por perder la consciencia pero no quería porque tenía una promesa que mantener que era proteger a la mujer que a amaba con todo su ser…

Entonces ocurrió algo inexplicable…

Como si los brazos y piernas de Chikane tuvieran voluntad propia estos crearon una gran esfera de color plateado en el cual chocaban las ráfagas de viento. La presión en el cuerpo de Chikane había desparecido.

Todo esto sorprendió a Hibiki Shizuku.

"Como buena sacerdotisa que sos puedes crear barreras para protegerte de los vientos furiosos de Arashigumo… pero no creo que puedas resistir mucho tiempo y menos protegerte de un potente ataque punzante…".

Y en efecto Nekoko levantó la espada sobre la cabeza agarrándola con ambas manos y dio un espadazo creando una ráfaga de viento cortante que destrozó la recién creada barrera de protección de Chikane…

Chikane cayó al suelo mientras que se le abrieron varias rajaduras por las cuales se le derramaba sangre por todo el cuerpo… Le dolía fuertemente la panza y tosió repetidas veces borbotones de sangre…

"¡No, Chikane-Chan…!".

Himeko gritó sobre ella.

"Parece que no sabías que romper una barrera hecha por una misma es equivalente a destrozarse el cuerpo de una…".

Nekoko se rió.

"Gracias por la explicación".

Dijo Chikane con frialdad logrando ponerse de pie aunque no sin volver a poner una rodilla sobre la arena varias veces…

"No se entiende cómo es que la tercera cabeza perdió contra una debilucha como vos…".

Se indignó Nekoko.

"¿Quién es la tercera cabeza?".

Le preguntó Chikane sosteniéndose la panza con una mano ya que le dolía horrores…

"No te hagas la que no lo sabes… Me refiero a Girochi Tokiya que gracias a vos sigue postrado en cama…".

"No conozco a ningún hombre con ese nombre… Pero qué lástima que no falleció en vez de sólo estar postrado en cama…".

Se burló Chikane.

"Qué lástima que no tenga tiempo para seguir escuchando tus provocaciones".

Nekoko se volvió a reír y levantó a Arashigumo sobre su cabeza para rematar a Chikane.

Nekoko dio el espadazo pero en vez de partir a Chikane en dos sólo dañar a Himeko que había aparecido como de la nada con un destello dorado delante de Chikane con los brazos hacia los lados... Himeko había creado su propia esfera de protección alrededor de las dos deteniendo así el espadado de Hibiki Shizuku…

Con las manos y los brazos temblándole Chikane agarró los costados de Himeko y así Chikane se manchó las manos con más sangre… El horro se apoderó de su alma y las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos…

"Himeko, sos una estúpida… ¿Para qué lo hiciste…?".

"Porque me dijiste que pensabas que era un trato justo y digno el proteger a una amiga aún a costa de la vida…".

Con cuidado ambas se abrazaron y cayeron poco a poco de rodillas sobre la arena…

"Quiero que sepas que yo pienso igual… porque sos demasiado especial para mí…".

Himeko iba a posar la mano sobre el cachete de Chikane pero mitad de camino el temblante brazo perdió lo que le quedaba de fuerza y la mano quedó sobre la arena… Y la cabeza de Himeko quedó sobre el pecho de Chikane…

"No puede ser… ¡No, Himeko…! ¡No….!".

 **Unos momentos después…**

Nekoko se rascó la cabeza cuando vio que la sacerdotisa de la luna rompió en llanto como si la otra hubiera fallecido… Pero Arashigumo le indicó que sólo se había desmayado… Aunque sí que podría llegar a morirse por la gran pérdida de sangre dentro de un rato…

Nekoko se estiraba un mechón de su cabello ondulado pensando en qué hacer a continuación porque su gran señor Yamata no Orochi había convocado a las 7 cabezas a la sala de audiencias y había ordenado tajantemente que de momento dejaran tranquilas a las sacerdotisas hasta que él ordenara lo contrario…

Por ahora Nekoko lo único que quería hacer era descubrir cómo es que la sacerdotisa de la luna y para ello la quería empujar al borde entre la vida y la muerte que es cuando los humanos desatan todo su poder de supervivencia… Lo que arruinó sus planes fue que nunca llegó a considerar que la otra sacerdotisa siendo como era lograría soltarse del embrujo de Arashigumo y ponerse justo delante de su ataque…

¿Y si curaba a la sacerdotisa del sol…? Era mejor aquello aunque ningún villano rescataría a un héroe en apuros… Pero ningún villano se había encontrado ante semejante situación… porque de sólo pensar en lo que le haría su señor Orochi si descubría su torpeza se le estremecía todo el espinazo… Ya estaba por jalarse del cabello…

Un trueno rugió sobre sus cabezas.

Ahí estaba Oogami Souma blandiendo a Raien…

Con sólo estos dos hechos la moral de Nekoko estaba por el piso así que decidió darse a la fuga...

Recitó rápidamente un salmo para solicitar la ayuda de su gran señor de la oscuridad pues ya no tenía fuerzas para crear un portal para teletransportarse…

"¡Tasogare, gran señor de las sombras, por favor despierte desde la profundidad del crepúsculo!".

Una columna de oscuridad se extendió desde arriba pero antes de que pudiera envolver por completo a Nekoko Souma le logró provocar un tajo en un brazo con Raien…

Souma pensó en que la sexta cabeza se merecía eso y mucho más.

 **Un minuto después…**

Yue y Yui vieron cómo el ex seguidor de Orochi Oogami Souma llevó en brazos apartando por las malas a Chikane y que Oogami abrió un portal hacia el templo Shingetsu en el cual residían muy buenos médicos.

Pero Chikane fue dejada ahí sola en la playa y se quedó llorando por el terrible dolor que seguía notando el cual ni le permitía empezar a volver sola a su casa o a Shingetsu o al menos no por el momento…

"Por favor escóltame hasta ahí abajo".

Le pidió Yue a Yui.

"¿Estás del todo segura…? Te pregunto porque además de que tenemos prohibido tener contacto directo con las sacerdotisas ellas ya no te recuerdan como su madre".

"Eso no me preocupa…".

"Como quieras".

Yui dejó escapar un suspiro…

Pero entonces un centenar de inmortales en armadura y armados con espadas, lanzas y mazos rodearon a Tsukiyomi y a Amaterasu…

Algunos llevaban capas rojas pero casi todos unas azules.

No había error pues se trataba de la primera y la segunda división de batallones imperiales.

Kagutsuchi el dios del fuego y Susanou el dios de las tormentas dirigían a los batalles pero ninguno miró a Yue directo a los ojos… como si notaran culpa por lo que estaban por hacer…

"Yui Nee-San y Yue Nee-San…" Empezó a decir Susanou. "Bajo órdenes de su padre debemos escoltarlas de inmediato hacia el Palacio".

"Por favor vengan sin resistirse".

Les pidió Kagutsuchi.

El gran señor de Izumo sabía que si enviaba además de a los mejores de los batallones a dos de los hermanos de Yue y Yui éstas se volverían sin luchar…

"Yue-Chan, ¿qué deseas hacer…?".

Le preguntó Yui.

"Pues volvamos como ordenó Padre…".

Yue suspiró…

"Muy bien…".

Asintió Yui.

Ninguno de los hermanos se explicaba cómo es que ahora Yui llevaba en brazos a Yue sabiendo cómo de hostil era hasta ahora la segunda para con la primera…

En silencio Kagutsuchi y Susanou abrieron un portal para volver al corazón de Izumo.

Después de darle un último vistazo a Chikane Yue cerró los ojos dejando escapar lágrimas de tristeza…

 **Continuará…**

 **Taducido por "Dyablo", "Salkantay" y "Saizoh".**


End file.
